Presagio Lunar
by rouse kou
Summary: En los sueños, la vida puede cambiar de manera radical pero... ¿Que pasa si esos sueños comienzan a hacerse realidad? Drama, romance, odio, felicidad y unos lemons en el transcurso de la historia con las parejas SyS, MyY. ¡Advertencia! hay palabras que pueden ser groseras y subidas de tono.
1. Chapter 1

** presagio lunar **

**¿Quién dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad? y ¿Qué harías si un sueño te da la posibilidad de cambiar tu destino ya sabiendo cuál es tu futuro?**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes nombrados y utilizados en esta historia son de la magnífica Naoko Takeuchi creadora de una las series de anime más grande de todos los tiempos: Sailor Moon… La historia si es mía y salió de la nada mientras hacía limpieza.**

* * *

**Capitulo n°1 **

-¡Tonta!

-¡Y tu un idiota engreído!

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Tu problema es muy simple, Yatencito, te molesta que haya sido yo quién amaneció contigo en la cama y no Serena.

-¡Cállate Mina! en cualquier momento entrarán todos al salón no quiero escenas de una alumna hacía un profesor, ¿Te queda claro?

-¡Jajaja! Yaten, no sabes la risa que me das… no eres ni medio profesor, solo un lame suelas.

Sin mirarlo más Mina se acomodó en la segunda fila de adelante, saco su notebook y uno que otro libro que acomodo debajo del asiento.

La clase concurría normalmente pero algo incomoda debido a las miradas fulminantes que Yaten y Mina se daban.

Una vez finalizada la clase, Mina salió rápido del salón debido a que sentía ganas de vomitar por lo cual se dirigió al baño empujando a cualquiera que se encuentre en su camino. Ya al sentirse mejor, se dirigió al aula común para asistir a la clase de sistemas operativos.

-Valla hora de llegar señorita Aino-Le dijo la profesora Monica a Mina.

-Disculpe, profesora-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y mirando a Yaten en forma de burla porque Monica si era profesora.

La profesora, que estaba muy enamorada de Yaten, se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Mina hacía Yaten y no permitiría que alguna mujer le haga pasar un mal rato a él, por lo tanto llamo a Mina para que exponga un trabajo de minería de sistemas expertos .

-Profesora, ese trabajo es para la semana entrante y se hace en grupo- Le dijo Mina sin entender a su profesora.

-No señorita, si yo digo que exponga ahora lo hace o si no pasare como desaprobado el trabajo practico y no le quedara otra que rendir el final.-Le dijo Monica a Mina mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en Yaten al oír estas palabras.

Mina al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la profesora al dejarla mal frente a sus compañeros, se acercó lentamente a la profesora mirándola de una forma rara, entre malicia y odio…

-Si usted no termina con todo esto de una bendita vez, no me quedara otra que repartir por toda la universidad que una maestra se encuentra enamorada de uno de sus alumnos, es más tendré que decir que dicha maestra le hizo una escena al alumno hace dos semanas por no corresponder a sus sentimientos. ¿No cree usted profesora que sería imprudente para su reputación que se haga público su amor por un chico al cual le dobla la edad?- Le dijo Mina cerca del oído de la profesora Monica para que solo ella escuche retirándose despacio hacía su banco mirando a Yaten y sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

-Gracias alumna por recordarme bien la fecha y los temas a tratar- dijo Monica mientras se sentaba nerviosa detrás de su escritorio.

Al fin, terminada la clase, Mina se preparaba para retirarse cuando se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Yaten a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? no es de mí agrado tenerte cerca de mí.-Le dijo Mina con desagrado.

-Quiero saber que le dijiste a la profesora Monica para que cambie así su semblante de tranquila y risueña a nerviosa y cabizbaja- Le pregunto serio y sin rodeos impidiendo que ella se retire del salón.

-Fue simple, le dije que la vi el otro día afuera del Crown cuando estaba en plena escenita de: "yo te amo, date cuenta Yaten, la diferencia de edad es lo de menos, amor es amor" y toda la sarta de estupideces que decía sobre el amor, las flores y los pajaritos- Decía mientras ponía caras de desagrado.

-¡Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así Mina!- Le dijo agarrándola fuerte del brazo, e intensificando sus palabras- eres maliciosa y desconsiderada ¿Acaso no pensaste en cómo se sentiría la profesora? Sabes una cosa, cada vez te estoy odiando más y lo peor de todo, es que probé tú piel amarga.- Le dijo solo a escasos centímetros de su boca permitiéndole que ella sienta su aliento amargo.

Yaten se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero de pronto Mina sintió un mareo muy fuerte que le provoco desestabilizarse y para evitar caer al suelo alcanzo a tomarse del brazo de Yaten.

-Yat… Yaten… to… todo me da vueltas- Dijo Mina apoyando su cuerpo sobre la espalda de él, perdiendo las fuerzas para sostenerse.

En ese momento Yaten giro y alcanzo a agarrar a Mina antes de que caiga desvanecida al suelo.

-¡Mina! ¡Mina! Respóndeme por favor- Le decía desesperado mientras golpeaba la mejilla de ella buscando una reacción de su parte, pero no sucedía nada.

Grito desde el aula 13 pidiendo ayuda, entonces unos compañeros ingresaron y vieron a Yaten bajar a Mina al suelo colocando el abrigo que él tenía en su mano sobre u nuca para así poder intentar que vuelva en sí pero todo lo que probaba era en vano.

El sonido de la ambulancia que iba llegando a la universidad puso más nervioso a Yaten, pues le había tomado el pulso a Mina y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado bajo.

Ya estando los paramédicos dentro del aula junto a Yaten, decidieron llevarla al hospital central al notar que el pulso era demasiado bajo para lo normal.

En el hospital a Mina le realizaban diferentes chequeos para saber las razones del desvanecimiento, cuando se acerca una enfermera hacía Yaten, indicándole que podía pasar a verla. Yaten lo dudo un poco pero al final de cuentas entro viendo a Mina recostada en la camilla, ya despierta observando a su médico de cabecera con sus resultados en la mano.

-Bueno, no es algo para alarmarse pero si para que comiences a tener más cuidado con tu salud Mina- dijo el doctor mirando a Mina y a Yaten- imagino que tú eres el novio de Mina.

-No señor, estuve con ella cuando sufrió el desmayo.- Le dijo Yaten viendo a Mina que lo miraba solo de reojo.

-Doctor Diamante dígame que es lo que sucedió… seguro que fue anemia como la otra vez ¿no? Ya me quiero ir a mi casa- Le dijo Mina impaciente.

-No Mina, no es anemia… Estas embarazada- Le dijo el doctor entregándole los resultados del análisis de sangre.

Mina no decía ni una palabra, solo miraba los papeles en su mano sin entender porque a ella. Yaten se acercó lentamente hacía ella y de manera sutil, la miro pidiéndole los resultados para así verlos él.

-Veamos Mina, ¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?- Pregunto el doctor sacando un cartón de su bolsillo.

-El 14 de octubre doctor-Dijo Mina mirando a Yaten.

-Entonces tienes 6 semanas de embarazo pero eso solo lo confirmara una ecografía.- dijo el doctor.-bueno te dejo el papel listo para que firmes y te retires del hospital para que puedas ir a descansar a tu casa.

Mina firmo el papel, se cambió la bata del hospital y preparo sus cosas para retirarse.

-Vamos, yo te llevaré- Le dijo Yaten.

-No gracias, el chofer vendrá por mí. No necesito de tu compasión.

-No es compasión Mina, estas embarazada y por el tiempo de embarazo te puedo asegurar que es mío. Por lo tanto no te tengo compasión y tampoco me preocupo por ti, solo es por mi hijo y porque seré padre.

-No Yaten, en eso te equivocas. Yo seré madre, el caso es que no se si tú serás padre.

* * *

Buenas y nuevas! Aquí les traigo una historia salida de la limpieza... ni bien se me ocurrió la plasme aquí. La idea me parece buena y puedo decir que original ya que no he visto ningún fic con un argumento así.

Hay poco que decir en el primer capitulo pero les aseguro que ira tomando forma y les gustara...

besos! nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse Kou...**


	2. luna de miel amarga

**Capitulo n°2**

En la isla Astoria se veía a dos jóvenes muy enamorados caminando por la playa observando el atardecer que el momento les regalaba.

-Tu como que estas medio loco si piensas que tendré 6 hijos… ¿Qué piensas hacer con tantos? ¿Tu propio equipo de polo?

- Dime si no te gustaría tener una familia numerosa, con hijos seguidos un perro o dos, un gato y una casa enorme…

-Seiya basta, tendremos los hijos que dios quiera tengamos.

-Mi amada esposa Serena Kou, ¿desea usted comenzar ahora?- Le pregunto con picardía levantando una sola ceja.

-Solo si me atrapas- le dijo Serena comenzando a correr hacía la casa.

Seiya la alcanzo casi en la puerta de la casa tomándola por la cintura besándole el cuello apoyándola sobre la puerta y así comenzar a desabrocharle la parte de arriba de la bikini que traía puesta Serena hasta quitárselo completamente dejándola con los pechos al descubierto. Serena giro para que el la viera con la mitad del cuerpo desnudo.

Serena se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín pero en el trayecto ella se iba despojando de su pantalón corto, sus sandalias y por último la parte de debajo de la bikini. Totalmente desnuda miro a Seiya que la veía sorprendido por esta reacción desconocida de Serena y le dijo:

-Viene señor Kou de Tsukino- se dirigió a la piscina zambulléndose en ella.

Seiya ardiendo por la pasión que incito la actuación sensual de Serena desesperado se quitó la bermuda, remera y el bóxer, con su miembro ya erguido, para así correr al lado de su diosa de la luna deseoso de tenerla, tomarla hacerse uno junto a su cuerpo. Se metió en la pileta y nado hasta la parte menos profunda donde Serena lo esperaba.

Serena al verlo cerca de ella se acercó un poco más hacía el para enroscar sus piernas a su pelvis y de esta forma comenzar a frotar su parte intima sobre su miembro. Ese acto provoco en Seiya un gemido desaforado, como si estuviera al borde del clímax…

-Bombón… no seas mala…

-Tranquilo mi amor, autocontrol- ríe mientras roza con más fuerza su miembro y muerde su cuello.

Seiya desenrosca sus piernas y toma posesión de ella levantándola hasta el borde de la piscina con su parte intima a la altura de su boca. El, intrépido, tomo las caderas de Serena llevando su boca hasta sus genitales y así comenzar a realizar movimientos leves, fuertes, circulares, desde arriba hacia abajo provocando en Serena un orgasmo tras de otro hasta llegar a su punto g de máximo placer sexual y rogarle a Seiya que la haga suya…

-Seiya la bajo para acomodarla entre sus piernas pero Serena se sumergió hasta la altura de su entrepierna y con su boca comenzó a jugar con el miembro de él bajo el agua.

Ya al borde de la explosión, Seiya levata a Serena de sus manos y la acomoda con sus piernas enroscadas en su pelvis, para así comenzar a penetrarla de arriba hacia abajo adentrándose con más fuerza en ella, siendo uno a su lado.

Serena mordía su hombro ardiente de pasión, deseosa de más gemía cada vez más fuerte diciendo: ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! Al borde del climax.

Seiya a la par grito: ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! Llegando al punto de máximo placer.

Los dos dieron un grito extasiado quedando apoyados el uno con el otro en el borde de la piscina con las respiraciones entrecortadas se besaron nuevamente y descansaron la cabeza de uno sobre la del otro.

Salieron del agua abrazados tratando de taparse por si alguien los veía desnudos y rápido ingresaron a la casa. Seiya tomo una toalla que estaba cerca de la mesa de entrada del jardín para taparse un poco cunado Serena se pasó por delante de él con una bandeja de fresas directo hacía la habitación.

-Ven con migo amor, te enseñare una nueva forma de comer fresas- Le dijo pasando una fresa por su seno…

Seiya soltó la toalla y fue tras ella…

Comieron fresas sobre el ombligo de ambos, sobre los senos de serena, sobre el pecho de seiya y por muchos lados más haciendo que la noche sea mucho más placentera. Hicieron el amor sobre la cama, debajo de la cama, en el baño, en la tina en la mesa donde se encontraban comiendo, en los sillones de la sala, etc. Definitivamente aprovecharon su luna de miel lo máximo posible, porque ya estaba llegando a su fin, solo le quedaban dos días más y volverían a su casa en Kyoto.

Eran las 3 p.m cuando el celular de Serena los despertó a los dos que se encontraban dormidos en la cama, bien abrasados.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Pregunto Serena esbozando un bostezo.

-Quien más puede ser querida… Te estuve llamando en la mañana pero veo que estabas muy ocupada.

-Discúlpame Mina es que dormí muy poco. Sabes esto considerado estirar un poco más la entrega de mi tesis y quedarme unos días más con Seiya.- L e dijo Serena mirándolo dormir plácidamente.

-Serena tengo algo que contarte pero prefiero esperar a que llegues, es algo complicado.- Le dijo a Serena llevando una mano a su vientre.

-No… dime ahora mismo que te sucede, tu sabes muy bien Mina que algo relacionado a ti es muy importante para mí.

-Está bien, solo por el momento te diré que…-Mina callo, no sabía si contarle o no.

-Mina… ¿somos o no las mejores confidentes? Eres como una hermana para mí y sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Estoy embarazada…-Mina callo esperando la reacción de Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? O mejor, dime cuando porque no te he visto con ningún chico hace mucho tiempo.-Pregunto Serena mientras caminaba por la habitación de aquí para allí.

La voz de Serena era demasiado fuerte para no despertarse, por lo tanto Seiya despacio abrió los ojos y vio a Serena hablando por celular muy preocupada caminando por toda la habitación.

-Está bien, ni bien lleguemos nos pondremos al día y me contaras bien todo, un beso-Serena corto la llamada y se dirigió hacía Seiya con un semblante serió.

Seiya miraba a Serena preocupado por lo que no dudo en preguntar qué había sucedido que la tenía así de esa forma.

-Mina, ella está embarazada. Según dijo su médico de cabecera tiene más o menos 6 semanas de embarazo.-Dijo ella mirando a Seiya.

-Pero esa es una noticia linda, es razón para celebrar, mi fresita- Le dijo levantando su mentón y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-No creo, no me quiso decir sobre el padre de la criatura, solo me dijo que ni bien llegue, ella me diría todo sin secretos.-Miro a Seiya medio preocupada.

Seiya no hizo más que abrazarla y besarla e una forma tan dulce que Serena olvidaba el mal rato y comenzaba a disfrutar de sus caricias. Pasaba sus labios por sus mejillas, besaba su frente, nariz, cuello y un beso llevo a otra cosa por lo que Serena quedo sentada arriba de él besándole cada uno de sus músculos, su cuello, mordiendo sus hombros y su oreja, así de esta manera ir levantando el clima por lo que Seiya la giró quedando él sobre el para nuevamente comenzar a hacer el amor, una vez más. Durmieron hasta tarde, se levantaron comieron y volvieron a la cama hasta el otro día.

En la mañana Serena se levantó asustada, con un presentimiento malo. Busco a Seiya pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía:

_Amor, tome el avión para ir por comida y nafta, nos quedamos una semana más y luego volvemos a Kyoto. Te ama más que a la vida misma tu flamante esposo Seiya Kou._

_Pd. Recuerda que te amo de aquí a la luna y una vuelta por el universo!_

Serena sonrió al leer la nota pero aun la pesadez del pecho no se iba.

Seis horas habían pasado desde el viaje de Seiya y Serena no tenía ni una noticia de él, ninguna llamada, nade de nada por lo que llamo a la guardia costera para dar aviso de la desaparición de su esposo, sabía que sería temprano pero debían al menos escuchar su versión y buscar la ibicacion de su radar.

Al atender la llamada una voz muy amable comienza a hablar con ella escuchando a Serena atentamente. Al oír todo lo necesario, deciden ir en el helicóptero para rodear la última ruta marcada por el gps del avión de Seiya.

Un golpe en la puerta de la casa saca a Serena del trance en el que estaba pensativa. Corre a abrir la puerta pensando que era Seiya pero en realidad eran los de guardia costera.

-¿Señora Kou?- Le pregunto un muchacho que según la voz era el mismo con quien Serena había hablado antes.

-Soy yo, díganme por favor encontraron a mi esposo, está bien, donde estaba- Preguntaba sin darle lugar a os guardias de hablar.

-Señora lo lamento mucho pero encontramos el avión… estaba caído del otro lado del monte Sinaloo y dentro de él los restos sin vida de una persona.

Serena grito tan fuerte que las aves que estaban fuera del jardín huyeron. El guardia le ofreció su hombro para llorar y un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Están seguros? Por favor dígame que se equivoca, que no era mi Seiya quien estaba en el avión… - Serena lloraba desconsoladamente tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Señora, ¿tiene una foto de él? Así corroboramos nosotros y le decimos si era el o no.

Serena les entrego una foto que había sido sacada el día en que le pidió matrimonio y se la entregó al guardia. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo y esperar a que le dijeran si era el o no, aunque su corazón no quisiera tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

* * *

Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos, y que capitulo... mucho amor y mucho dolor... sigan el capitulo siguiente para saber si era o no Seiya.

Un beso nos estaos leyendo!

**Rouse Kou...**


	3. no me abandones

******Hola amigos! disculpen la demora pero esto de ser madre... te quita bastante tiempo.**

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo para leer con un wiskey, pañuelitos, my inmortal de evaescense y un buen cigarrillo!**

**Mi estomago ya esta bien, por lo tanto actualizare más seguido!**

**Ahora a leer...**

**Capitulo**** n 3**

-Mi dios, que carajo pasa que no se dignan en aparecer, tres horas, ya van tres horas y nada de nada- Decía Serena caminando de un lado hacía otro mordiéndose las uñas, mirando el reloj y sosteniendo el teléfono bien apretado en sus mano.

-¿Y, si llamo a Mina? No, mejor espero que vengan los guardias y rescatistas.- Se decía a si misma dando vueltas por la sala con el teléfono presionado en su pecho.

Se sentó en el sofá con los pies arriba abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Era el, no era él, ¿quién iba en el avión? Porque le sucedía esto a ella, que había de mal para merecer todo este sufrimiento, lo único que hizo fue, volver a creer en el amor y pensar que en algún momento podría ser feliz... Golpean la puerta sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos provocando que se exalte y brinque del sillón corriendo hacía la puerta.

-¡Al fin! ¡Llevo más de tres horas esperando por favor oficial, dígame de quien era el cuerpo encontrado en el avión! ¡Ya no puedo más!- Le exclamo Serena alterada a solo segundos de saber la verdad que tanto estaba esperando.

-El cuerpo era el de sus esposo señora… lo siento mucho- Le dijo el rescatista.

-¡No! No, no, no, esto no es cierto, Seiya no, él no me pudo abandonar así- Dijo entre llanto llevándose la mano a la boca-¡Seiya! ¡No! Amor, no-Decía Serena dejándose caer al suelo rompiendo en un llanto atroz y desgarrador. Se ponía las manos en el pecho sintiendo el latir sobre acelerado de su corazón- No te das cuenta, siente lo que mis manos están sintiendo amor y vuelve con migo, te lo ruego.-Hablaba para sí misma con mucho dolor.

-Señora, por favor venga, siéntese aquí, cálmese- Le dijo el hombre, guiando a Serena casi sin fuerzas ya que caminaba prácticamente por inercia hacía el sofá.- Sé que es algo muy doloroso, no se deje caer porque a su esposo no le gustaría verla de esta manera.

-Usted sintió alguna vez que le arrancaban el corazón estando vivo, sintió que estaba muriendo, que sentía un dolor tan grande como estar quemándose con fuego... Usted no sabe nada, mi esposo sabía muy bien lo grande de nuestro amor y también lo que haría yo si a él le sucedía algo malo. Sabía muy bien que si el muriese, en tan solo poco tiempo yo lo seguiría, por lo tanto no me diga cosas que no son ciertas.-Le dijo mirándolo enfadada, desilusionada y decidida a no vivir una vida si él.

-Se equivoca señora Kou, yo perdí a mi esposa y mis dos hijos una tarde en la que paseaban por la región de Tohoku por causa de un tsunami que afecto toda la región- Miro a Serena con sinceridad.

-Lo siento. Su dolor fue más grande pero le aseguro que el amor que había entre Seiya y yo era más grande que el mismo planeta.-Le dijo Serena calmada y mirando los ojos tristes de oficial.- ¿Usted es el oficial de la guardía costera que atendió mi llamado no?

-Si señora…

-Serena, solo Serena. Nunca me gusto que me dijeran señora, aunque fue por poco tiempo.-Lo dijo con dolor.

-Mucho gusto Serena, Masato Sanjoin para servirle, y si acepta, acompañarla en este duro trayecto- Le dijo estirando la mano y recibiendo un saludo por parte de Serena- Me gustaría que todo fuera tan simple pero aún falta que algún familiar lo reconozca y si tú no estás en condiciones…

-No. Iré yo pero antes, por favor déjenme sola, debo hablar con unos familiares.-Dijo Serena tomando el teléfono.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, primero y segundo estoy bien gracias.

-Huuu perdón señor ego… Pasa, total ya prácticamente estas dentro.-Le dijo a Yaten que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mina no me interesaría para nada en el mundo vos y tu salud pero llevas a mi hijo o hija dentro tuyo y como hoy no te vi en la universidad me urgía venir a ver si estabas bien.- Le dijo mirándola fijo de manera despreciante.

-Voy a esquivar este mes, hasta que pasen las náuseas matutinas, solo eso me pasó.-Dio mirano de mala manera a Yaten.

Cuando disponían a sentarse en el sofá para hablar tranquilamente suena el teléfono y Mina se dirigió derecho a contestar.

* * *

-Hola.

-Hola Mina- Se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Serena desde el otro lado del tubo.

-Serena, amiga ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Les sucedió algo?-Dio Mina preocupada alarmando a Yaten que ya se encontraba a su lado.

-Seiya, él…- Serena tomo fuerzas y prosiguió- Mina, Seiya tuvo un accidente y él esta… ella no pudo más y con todo el dolor del mundo dijo- Murió Mina, se accidento en el avión y… no pudo seguir, no podía ni hablar, el llanto doloroso que le quemaba el pecho no cesaba.

-¡No, no puede ser, Serena amiga por favor háblame, dime cómo fue que paso.-Le decía Mina al tubo y miraba a Yaten que no entendía nada pero se notaba preocupado.

-Mina, debo ir a reconocerlo, ¿puedes venir tú y Yaten? Yo sé que no se llevan nada bien y que no lo toleras pero por favor dile lo que sucedió y ven- lloraba cada vez más fuerte- te necesito.

-Enseguida salgo para halla, no te preocupes- Dijo Mina con los ojos llorosos mientras colgaba el teléfono- Yaten, Seiya tuvo un accidente en el avión y lamentablemente no sobrevivió.- Le dijo Mina dejando salir libremente las lágrimas mirando a Yaten con dolor.

Yaten estaba helado, no emitía ninguna palabra, no respondía a las palabras de Mina y tampoco lloraba. Solo trataba de asimilar lo que le acababan de decirle. Mina se acercó más hacía él poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

-Yaten, viajemos con Serena, ella necesita de nuestro apoyo, tiene que reconocer el cuerpo de Seiya.-Le dijo de manera dulce.

Yaten la miró dolido y sin decir una palabra asintió con la cabeza. Juntos tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron hacía el helipuerto para salir en helicóptero hacía la isla Astoria.

Serena colgó el teléfono, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la ventana a mirar el cielo estrellado sin consuelo por la pérdida de su amado.

-Serena, debemos ir a la morgue de Astoria, ahí se encuentra el cuerpo de tu esposo para que lo veas.-Le dijo Masato.

-Vámonos. Es seguro que venga alguien más por lo tanto déjenlos pasar cuando estemos en la morgue.-Le dijo al guardia dejando una nota pegada en la puerta para dar aviso de que ella estaba en la morgue.

En el camino hacia la morgue Serena no quería otra cosa que verlo. Debía ser ella quien lo reconozca, ella era quien tenía que afrontar la veracidad de los hechos y ver si era su razón de existir la que estaba en aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron, firmaron los papeles que le permitirían el ingreso a Serena. Una vez terminado el papeleo se dirigieron hacía el cuarto en el que estaba el cuerpo. El guardia abrió la puerta y entro seguido por Serena que venía atrás de él más nerviosa que nunca, el corazón le latía a mil, sus piernas temblaban y no podía coordinar una palabra con otra.

-Señora, esta lista- Le dijo un hombre con bata blanca que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo cubierto con una sábana de hospital.

-Si- Dijo rotundamente Serena.

El doctor retiro la sabana del rostro del cuerpo y Serena se acercó hacía él. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, era el cuerpo frio y sin vida de Seiya postrado en la camilla de hospital. Serena se acercó hacía él.

-¡Seiya, no… no puedes hacerme esto, por favor- Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla fría de Seiya- No eres tú, abre tus ojos para mí por favor! Recuerda nuestra promesa de juntos hasta el fin del mundo.- Lloraba Serena al lado del cuerpo de Seiya.

Masato le dijo al doctor que si era él, por lo que se retiraron dándole un tiempo a Serena que se encontraba desconsolada acariciando el pelo de Seiya llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Serena se acomodó en un costado de la camilla quedando acostada al lado suyo y comenzó a decirle lentamente al oído…

_Estoy cansada de estar aquí__  
__reprimida por mis miedos de la infancia__  
__y si tienes que partir quisiera__  
__que me dejaras y punto__  
__porque siento todavía tu presencia__  
__y no me dejara sola.__  
__estas heridas no parecen curarse__  
__este dolor es demasiado real__  
__hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo__  
__no puede borrar__Cuando llorabas limpiaba todas tus lágrimas__  
__cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos__  
__y fuimos de la mano__  
__todos estos años__  
__y todavía soy tuya completamente__  
__solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz__  
__ahora me encadena la vida que__  
__dejaste atrás tu rostro me persigue__  
__en sueños en un tiempo felices__  
__tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura__  
__estas heridas no parecen curarse__  
__este dolor es demasiado real__  
__hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo__  
__no puede borrar__Intente tanto convencerme de que te habías ido__  
__pero todavía estás conmigo__  
__he estado sola tanto tiempo__._

La puerta del cuarto se abre entrando en ella Mina, que al ver a Serena recostada junto al cuerpo sin vida de Seiya se acercó para sacarla de ahí y abrazarla con mucha fuerza.

Serena no podía dejar de llorar y gritar su nombre bien alto, pedirle que vuelva a estar junto a su lado.

-¡Seiya! Vuelve te lo ruego o me iré yo contigo.-Grito levantando la mirada hacía el techo.

-No, tú no te iras Serena, yo también te necesito, quiero que mi amiga y hermana este con migo en este momento así como yo estoy hoy a tu lado y estaré siempre. Serena, tendré un bebe y sé que no podré hacerlo sola si tu no estas a mi lado.

Serena bajo la mirada hacía Mina y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, por el dolor que causaba ver a su amor frio, sin su color, sin su sonrisa y su mirada única.

Yaten estaba petrificado ante el cuerpo de su hermano. En ese momento le pasaban por la cabeza miles de cosas, recuerdos de infancia, el colegio, las mujeres por las cuales peleaban y la necesidad de decirle: hermano, seré papá y necesito que estés a mi lado porque estoy asustado y no sé que hacer.

El guardia Masato entra pidiendo que por favor dejen al doctor comenzar con la autopsia así tendrán el cuerpo lo antes posible y podrán darle santa sepultura.

Serena salió abrazada de Mina, aras de ellas venía Yaten cabizbajosin decir nada. Al salir de la morgue judicial los tres levantan la mirada al cielo bien estrellado viendo una estrella fugaz pasar sobre ellos.

-Adiós mi estrella fugaz, siempre tuya, siempre mío amor…

* * *

Hola e nuevo gente! sin golpes por favor, el destino no esta escrito... tenemos el camino de ida pero no sabemos la vuelta... ustedes solo sigan la historia y veran...

Eso si... Seiya, nuestro Seiya si esta muerto...

Nos vemos pronto! Besos nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	4. mi amor, mi sol y mi perdicion

**Capitulo n°4**

El cuerpo de Seiya fueentregado la mañana siguiente, por lo tanto Serena acompañada de Mina y Yaten volaron de regreso a Kyoto y de ahí lo llevarían a Tokio para ser velado durante los 4 días correspondientesy luego enterrarlo en el cementerio de la familia Kou.

Estaba toda la familia Kou y Tsukino en el cementerio diciendo las últimas palabras sobre Seiya cuando los encargados de bajar el féretro se acercaron para comenzar con su trabajo, Serena se paró impidiéndoles continuar. Se acercó al féretro blanco de Seiya y coloco enganchado en una de las manijas del costado, una llave antigua que tenía un grabado de una estrella fugaz pasando al lado de una media luna.

-Llévate contigo la llave de mi corazón y también mi alma, porque a partir de este día estaré muerta en vida sin ti-decía esto mientras ataba la cinta de raso en la manija del costado del ataúd y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el féretro.

Serena se alejó del féretro hacía su lugar, al lado de los padres de Seiya y junto a los suyos, buscando refugio en los brazos de su madre.

Los días pasaron y por consiguiente los meses también. Mina y Yaten se convirtieron en un verdadero apoyo para Serena la cual estaba feliz de vvir junto a su mejor amiga el avance de su embarazo. Aún faltaban dos meses para el nacimiento pero Serena desesperada ya le había comprado todo para el pequeño.

Yaten y Mina trataban de hacer lo mejor posible por la convivencia y lograr que sus problemas se resuelvan por el bien de su hijo. Ya no peleaban tanto y los insultos no son muy groseros pero si se mantienen las peleas.

-¡No Yaten! Ya te dije que ¡no!

-Mina es lo más común y mejor para una criatura vivir junto a su madre y su padre.

-¿Que estas sordo acaso? Si tanto quieres vivir acompañado ve y pídele a Serena que viva contigo, total tu hermano ya no está.

Yaten no dijo una palabra más, solo miro a Mina como cualquiera miraría a un demonio. Giro sobre si y se dispuso a alejarse de ella pero lo atajo tomándolo del brazo.

-yaten, mírame por favor.-Le dijo mirando que él no giraba para responderle- disculpa.

-Vengo unos minutos antes para llevarte al control-Le dijo dándole la espalda sin mirarla y dispuesto a marcharse.

Mina se quedó sola observando a Yaten irse de su casa. Se maldecía para sí misma por tener esas reacciones hacía el, aunque lo intentaba, algo le hacía rechazarlo. El tiempo que pasaron juntos desde el comienzo del embarazo fue algo tormentoso pero Yaten fue mostrando una parte de él que se encontraba bien oculta. El dejo el tempano en el que se ocultaba para mostrar un hombre atento, dulce, risueño, sincero, escucha todo lo que ella tiene para contarle, le regala flores, bombones y es espontaneo con ella.

Llegada la hora de ir al médico a su control mensual, Mina vio que la faltaba poco y Yaten no llegaba por lo tanto tomó su auto y decidió ir sola. Llegando a la clínica se da cuenta que un auto la pasó estacionándose delante de ella. Con toda la paciencia, Mina estaciona detrás de ese auto del cual bajo Yaten furioso a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Como carajos se te ocurre venir sola Mina! ¡Mira si te sucede algo y yo no estoy para cuidar de ti y del bebe! !Dime, que sería de mí vida si me faltas tú!

Mina solo lo miraba, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Ella había manejado despacio, se colocó el cinturón como le explico el doctor junto al almohadón anti golpes pero lo que más la sorprendió y la dejó boquiabierta fue que Yaten tema por ella y reaccione así por miedo de perderla.

Yaten al ver que los ojos de Mina comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, se acercó a ella colocando una mano suya en su mejilla y la otra por detrás de la nuca para acercarla hacía él y de esta manera comenzar a darle el beso más desesperado que dio en toda su vida, danzando con su lengua entrelazada a la de ella, acariciando su vientre compartiendo en ese momento todo el amor que nunca creyó poder tener por una mujer y menos por ella.

Al finalizar el beso, Yaten coloco sus dos manos en el rostro de Mina para así levantar la vista de ella y ver sus ojos.

-Te amo Mina, y si no me crees, mira mis ojos, ellos no mienten como no mienten los tuyos en este momento.

-Yo también te amo Yaten y te pido disculpas por cómo te trato y trate pero es que tenía y tengo miedo que el recuerdo de lo que sentiste por Serena pueda más que yo y nuestro hijo.

-Eso es lo que siempre quiero oír de ti, nuestro hijo, nuestra vida, nuestra familia y sobre todo, nuestro amor Mina, ¡porque te amo! Me fui enamorando de ti de a poco y aprendí a amarte con todo mi ser- Le decía Yaten mientras pasaba las manos por el rostro de Mina limpiando las lágrimas que caían de felicidad viéndola fijo a sus ojos- Serena fue un enamoramiento pasajero y caprichoso, lo que hoy siento por ti es amor.

Mina lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello para así besarlo con todo el amor que sentía ante la declaración de amor de Yaten. En ese momento entendió que era lo que le faltaba para que la relación entre ella y el funcione, necesitaba saber cuáles eran los sentimientos hacía ella y hacía Serena.

Juntos de la mano entraron a la clínica y juntos de la mano se fueron hacía la casa de Serena para darle la primicia de su amor. En el camino, todo fue una sesión de mimos, arrumacos, caricias y palabras de amor.

Serena se encontraba fuera de su casa caminando por el jardín del frente recordando como lo hacía siempre cada uno de los momentos suyos a lado de Seiya mientras cantaba acompañada de su llanto dolido.

Serena se da vuelta al darse cuenta que Yaten y Mina estaban estacionando el auto en la entrada. Rápido se secó la cara con la manga de su camisola y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos quedándose parada en secó al ver a Yaten y a Mina acercarse a ella de la mano y muy juntos.

-cambia esa cara cuñada, no es que fuera cosa de extraterrestres pero cuando te pica, te pica- Dijo Yaten sonriendo

-Si amiga, mejor sonríe y felicítanos, ahora somos oficialmente pareja-Le dijo Mina tomando a Yaten del brazo y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡Hey! Serena, di algo. ¿Qué piensas?- Le dijo Yaten.

-¿Que pienso? Me hace muy feliz ver que pueden ser felices y que pueden formar una familia- Les dice Serena lagrimeando de felicidad- ¡Vengan acá!-se acercó a ellos dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

Entraron a la casa riendo felices y festejando por el hecho. Se dirigieron a la sala principal para brindar por la noticia. Serena se dirigió a la cocina y volvió trayendo con ella una botella de champagne y una copa con jugo exprimido de naranja para Mina.

-¡Brindo porque sus sueños se hagan realidad, por la felicidad que les aguarda y porque los años siguientes sean venideros!- Dijo Serena levantando su copa en forma de brindis.

Salud dijeron a coro chocando las copas entre ellos.

-Sere, amiga necesito ir al baño ¿subo al que está en tu habitación o ya arreglaron el de abajo?-Le dijo Mina con cara de urgencia.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Es él bebe?-Pregunto Yaten preocupado por el rostro de Mina.

-Sí, si no voy ya, me orino encima-Dijo riendo de la situación al igual que Serena y Yaten.

-Sube al de mi habitación el de abajo todavía está en reparación-Le dijo Serena.

Mina se levantó en dirección a la escalera y comenzó a subir pero cuando iba por el 5° escalon, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre que le provoco quedar hincada en el escalon.

-¡Yaten¡- Grito Mina desesperada por el dolor.

Yaten y Serena al oírla corrieron hacía la escalera y la vieron arrodillada sosteniéndose el vientre.

-¡Me duele mucho! ¡No son contracciones, el médico me explico cómo son pero el dolor es un poco más abajo del vientre!- Les indico con la palma de la mano en la parte donde se ubicaría su matriz, o sea el utero. En ese momento mina lleva su mano a la entrepierna, se toca y al retirar su mano se ve sangre.

-¡Vamos a la clínica! ¡Serena toma el bolso del bebe que tienes de repuesto yo la llevare al auto, date prisa!-Dio Yaten mientras agarraba a Mina en brazos que no paraba de gritar y llorar.

Yaten la sentó en el asiento de atrás, Serena se acomodó al lado de ella poniendo la cabeza de Mina apoyada en sus piernas para ir calmándola. Yaten corrió hasta la puerta del chofer, subió rápido y arranco urgente a la clínica. Serena sacó un pañuelo blanco y lo asomo por la ventana para de esa forma los autos se dieran cuenta de la urgencia y les den el paso.

-¡Yaten apresúrate, está levantando temperatura y eso no es bueno para ella y él bebe-Le grito Serena poniendo su mano en la frente de Mina.

Yaten aceleró hasta llegar a las puertas de la clínica, se bajó y tomó a Mina en brazos dirigiéndose adentro y así comenzar a gritar desesperado.

-¡Un médico por favor! ¡Es una urgencia!

Varios enfermeros que estaban en el pasillo escucharon los gritos y se dirigieron a él con una camilla ya preparada. Corrieron llevando a Mina hacia un consultorio en el cual ingreso un doctor para ver a Mina. Yaten sin autorización entro al consultorio y vio al doctor Diamante Black observando la parte intima de Mina. Al verla reacciono de manera urgente.

-Rápido, al quirófano, llamen a neo y avisen de un parto prematuro con posibles complicaciones ahora mismo- Les grito a los enfermeros y demás doctores en el cuarto mientras los camilleros, el anestesista y enfermeras preparaban a Mina-Yaten, hay una grave complicación, debo intervenir el embarazo y salvar a Mina.

-¿Que sucedió? Hoy en la ecografía estaba todo bien, él bebe bien posicionado el útero estaba en estándares normales-Le dice Yaten.

-Yaten, se descoloco la placenta y roguemos a dios que esto no halla desgarrado el útero- Le dijo el doctor viendo a Yaten como si estuviera diciendo que Mina podría morir.

-¡Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor pero por favor, sálvela y salve a mi hijo, sin ellos no vivo!-Le dijo tomándolo de la chaquetilla y llorando a cantaros.

-¡Are todo lo posible, te lo prometo!-Le dijo a Yaten dirigiéndose al quirófano.

Solo llevaban menos de 20 minutos cuando sienten un llanto proveniente de la sala de quirófano. Yaten se paró con desesperación cuando ve a los médicos de neonatología salir con su hijo en una incubadora directo a neo. Se acercó hacía ellos y miró a la criatura.

-¡Hola hijo! Soy papá, no te asustes a mami no le pasará nada. Sabes una cosita, ella te ama mucho, al igual que yo a ti- Le dice entre medio del llanto de felicidad al ver a su hijo bien y del dolor por la situación.

Se da vuelta para dirigirse hacía Serena pero de pronto la luz que estaba fuera del quirófano se puso azul y entran camilleros con un carrito de parada. Yaten empujando a quien se le cruzara entra y ve a los médicos tratando de revivir a Mina, sangre por todos lados y al doctor Diamante a un lado de Mina ordenándoles un voltaje más alto al no encontrar el pulso. El corazón de Yaten está a punto de explotar solo con ver esa escena.

Una enfermera lo saca y pasados unos minutos sale el doctor quitándose el gorro.

-Yaten…

* * *

Hola gente! bueno, ya falta poquito para un cambio drástico... lean el siguiente capitulo. ¿Mina muere o no? no lo sé... jaja! si lo se pero no se los dire...

Besos nos vemos luego! nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	5. pesadilla

**Capitulo n°5**

-Yaten, hicimos todo lo posible, para salvarla pero…

- Pero… dígame que está viva por favor…

-Lo lamento mucho… Mina murió… Por más que tratamos, la histerectomía realizada no logro frenar el sangrado, ella entro en paró y no pudimos hacer nada más.

Yaten se fue al piso de rodillas llevando sus manos hacía su cabeza derramando un mar de lágrimas, pidiendo por su amor, pidiendo por que vuelva.

-¡Regresa a mí! Necesito tus brazos, tus besos, tu risa, tus peleas, tus gritos, tu aroma…

Serena estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera cuando ve a Yaten arrodillarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar. En ese momento supo que su amiga se había ido e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar preguntándole a dios porque se había llevado a su amiga, una de las pocas razones para mantenerse en este mundo. Ella se paró del asiento y camino hacía Yaten, que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el suelo de la clínica ignorando las recomendaciones de él doctor.

-¡Yaten Kou! ¡Tú me levantaste y me hiciste volver pero sabes algo, yo no tenía una buena razón para seguir con mi vida más que ustedes dos y tú tienes al pequeño Seiya por quién luchar, por lo tanto ponte de pie y dame un abrazo porque me siento morir!-Le dijo en tono fuerte Serena estirando sus brazos y llorando con el corazón retorciéndose de dolor.

Yaten se puso de pie y abrazo a Serena con todo el sufrimiento del mundo llorando las más amargas lágrimas que jamás habían salido de él. El gritaba sobre él hombro de Serena-¡Minaaaa!, ¡Minaaaaa!

Serena puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Yaten acariciando su pelo y de esta manera comenzó a decirle…

_Amigo, tengo él corazón herido_

_Mi amiga y mi amor se desvaneció._

_Se alejaron de mí vida,_

_Me dejaron afligida_

_Y no me queda más que esta canción_

_Como puede ser…_

_Porque se fue…_

_Porque se alejó para siempre…_

_Hoy para ti…_

_Ser tú apoyo fiel…_

_Y llorar junto a ti este dolor…_

_Son cosas del amor… _

Yaten amainaba sus lágrimas y prosiguió con ella…

_Mi vida se va junto a ella,_

_Solo me queda el recuerdo de su amor._

_Nuestra semilla en la vida,_

_Nuestro retoño que me mira,_

_Me recordara lo mucho que la amo._

_Como puede ser…_

_Porque se fue…_

_Porque se alejó para siempre…_

_Hoy para ti…_

_Ser tú apoyo fiel…_

_Y llorar junto a ti este dolor…_

_Son cosas del amor… _

Juntos abrazados y llorando le dedicaban estas últimas palabras a Mina.

Yaten pasó al quirófano para verla pero él dolor fue enorme al ver fría y sin vida. Hace solo unas horas atrás ellos comenzaban a vivir su amor, un amor tan grande que creían derribaría barreras pero al verla blanca y con sus labios azules no lo podía creer.

Se acercó a ella para besarla pero se dio cuenta que no quería recordar su tibiez dulce con el de su frialdad vacía de vida.

-Mina, amor, no te preocupes por Sei, yo seré un buen padre para él. Le contaré todo sobre ti. Le diré que su madre fue la mujer más dulce del planeta, con la mejor sonrisa que podía existir, algo terca y testaruda pero al fin y al cabo era lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. También le contare que tú lo amaste mucho desde el primer momento en que supo que él estaba en tu vientre, como le hablabas y le cantabas todas la noches antes de irse a dormir, le diré que te amo, te amé y te amaré hasta el final de mis días.

Yaten se retiró del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la sala de neonatología para poder ver a su hijo. En este momento solo quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón porque él le había dicho que Mina estaría con ellos, que no se iría pero no pudo cumplir.

Al llegar, solo se paró frente a la incubadora del bebe observándolo. Tenía el cabello rubio, como Mina pero se notaban las facciones de él.

-¿Señor Kou? Mañana podrá retirar a su hijo, se encuentra bien, los pulmones alcanzaron a desarrollarse y no presenta complicaciones-Le dijo la enfermera que salía de la habitación.

Yaten se retiró hacía su casa demacrado y molido por los sucesos, solo quería llegar a su cama, llorar, llorar y llorar.

Al día siguiente Yaten retiró al pequeño de la clínica, firmo todos los documentos para retirar el cuerpo de Mina y comenzar con el ritual fúnebre.

El cuarto día estaba siendo para Yaten el más doloroso de todos, hoy se despediría para siempre de su amor, le daría santa sepultura a la mujer que le dio la cosita más dulce del mundo y le lleno el alma de esperanzas.

Se encontraban bajando el ataúd y Yaten estaba parado al pie del cajón, observando los últimos minutos de estar cerca de ella. Puso su puñado de tierra sobre el cajón y deposito un jazmín sobre el mismo.

Serena se paró con el pequeño Seiya en brazos hasta donde estaba el cajón, se agacho, tomo un poco de tierra en sus manos y lo largo al cajón. Llorando bajo su mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes del pequeño…

* * *

-¡Nooo! ¡Mina! – Grito Serena muy asustada sentada en el borde de su cama…

-Fue una pesadilla, todo eso fue una pesadilla. Mina y ese bebe, esos chicos… que sueño tan confuso- dijo Serena rascándose la cabeza y parándose junto a su ventana mirando la luna que estaba peculiarmente blanca y reluciente. Se dio la vuelta para volver a acomodarse en su cama y dormir olvidándose de todo.

En la mañana siguiente Serena desayuno junto a su madre y su hermano, se subió a su auto directo a la universidad apurada por dos razones: llegaba tarde y necesitaba ver a Mina, porque el sueño de anoche no le permitió dormir bien y deseaba ver que ella este bien.

-¡Mina!- Dijo Serena ignorando el saludo de los babosos en el camino y apresurada se dirigía hacía su amiga-¡Gracias! – Le dijo en tono bajo abrazándola- ¿Estas bien? Mírame-le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cara explorando su rostro.

-Heee, Serena ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo hoy? Estas atenta y expresiva, eso es raro, incluso viviendo de ti.-Le dijo Mina separándose de los brazos de Serena.

-Es que anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible, déjame contarte. Tú te quedabas embarazada pero por complicaciones morías, yo me había casado con un chico que ni conozco pero que muere por un accidente aéreo. Ya ves por qué estaba preocupada…

-Hay amiga, no pasa nada, si te pones a darle cabida a los sueños te volverás loca y el colmo es que me haces madre, si sabes muy bien que a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con el amor y todo las cursilerías.

-Eso espero, aparte tú sabes, yo estoy con Darien hace más de 4 años, ya he pensado en cómo será nuestra boda, mi vestido, la fiesta, las dama de honor…

-Hay amiga ni creas que me aras vestir como una damita, ya sabes lo del blanco o rosa a mí no me va.

-¡Jaja! Tú no cambiaras nunca amiga.

Serena y Mina se acomodaron en unas sillas de la segunda fila en asientos parejos cuando ven ingresar a la profesora.

-¡Buenos días muchachos y señoritas! Pasen por aquí alumnos- le dijo a dos muchachos que ingresaban causando conmoción entre las jóvenes en especial a Serena- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es…

-Seiya Kou- dijo Serena en voz baja antes que él.

-Seiya y me apellido Kou- Dijo el muchacho de cabello negro azabache medio azulado, largo hsat la cadera sujeto con una cola y ojos azul profundo asemejados al de un zafiro.

-Es un gusto para mí también, yo soy…

-Yaten kou-Repitió Serena en voz baja antes de que él dijera su nombre.

-Yaten kou, hermano de Seiya- dijo el joven de cabello platinado largo como él de su hermano y ojos verde lima claro.

Serena se encontraba petrificada, eran los chicos de su sueño, era el muchacho con el que ella soñó que hacía el amor. Tratando de amainar los nervios al verlos tomó la mano de Mina apretándola con fuerza.

-Auch, Serena ¿Qué te sucede?-Le dijo Mina por el apretón quitándole su mano.

-Son ellos… los de mi sueño Mina… son ellos- Le dijo Serena indicándole con la cabeza a Seiya y a Yaten.

-¡Hey! Amiga ya basta ¿sí? Estas medio perseguida desde que llegaste, por favor cálmate.

-Señorita Aino y señorita Tsukino, ¿Pueden venir un segundo por favor?- Les dijo la profesora sacándolas de su conversación.

Serena y Mina se pararon dirigiéndose hacia la profesora con aire dudoso.

-Diga profesora Monica-Dijo Mina segura de que Serena no coordinaría una palabra con la otra.

-Les encargo a ustedes ser las guías de sus compañeros nuevos. Comprendan que vienen de Hong Kong y allá las costumbres son diferentes a las nuestras.-Mina por favor se la guía del joven Yaten y tu Serena del joven Seiya.

-Creí que nos asignarían a algún hombre de guía- dijo Yaten mirando con desprecio a Mina.

-Lo más seguro son ellas dos. Ustedes acaparan la atención de las mujeres levantando celos en los demás hombres y si fueran otras las guías, no se que harían con ustedes en la primera oportunidad.

-¿Que tienen de diferente ustedes a cualquier otra mujer?- Les pregunto Seiya a las dos.

-Es algo muy simple... -Dijo Serena mirando a Mina.

-Ustedes a nosotras dos, no nos mueven ni un pelo…- Les dijo Mina continuando con lo que iba a decir Serena.

Yaten y Seiya se quedaron mirando entre sí de la misma forma que se miran cuando tienen un objetivo con sabor a mujeres y desde luego su nuevo objetivo serían Mina y Serena.

* * *

Hola! vieron, les dije... esta escrito el camino pero no la vuelta. Ahora veremos si el sueño de Serena se irá cumpliendo y de ser así que hará Sere?

Nos estamos vedo en el siguiente capitulo! besos!

**Rouse kou...**


	6. Ángel caído

**Buenas amigos! este capitulo trae un tema llamado Ángel de Withim Temptation.**

* * *

**Capitulo n°6**

Serena estaba sentada en un sofá mirando hacia el techo pensativa. ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos dos? Y ¿Por qué ella soñó con ellos, especialmente Seiya? Acaso ese sueño tenía algo de cierto? No… soy demasiado estúpida si empiezo a creer en ese tipo de tonteras-Dijo ella pensando en vos alta.

-¿Que te sucede? Sé que eres estúpida pero no me imagine que lo aceptarías.

Serena se sienta en el sofá, toma uno de los almohadones que estaban cerca del sofá y se lo tira a Mina, dándoselo en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¡No a La agresión! La verdad no ofende amiga, estas saliendo hace más de 4 años con un tipo que, te los enumero para que veas: 1 no es demostrativo, ni siquiera te dice algo para demostrar afecto 2no es dulce, no te abraza y menos que menos camina de la mano contigo 3 no es atento, nunca te regalo ni siquiera un mísero caramelo 4 no es muy sexi, le falta pecho, hombros , trasero, labios, en fin debería hacerse nuevo 5 nunca te dijo que te ama y tú se lo repites todos los días 6 no es compañero, ¿dime si salieron alguna vez a un lugar que no sea el café de la esquina de su casa? 7 ya te engaño una vez y tú terca como una burra lo perdonaste, ¿o te olvidas de cómo lo encontraste con Rei Ino? Y si quieres sigo amiga.

-No, ya basta. En el corazón no se manda, el siente lo que siente y cuando yo estoy con él palpita como si quisiera salir de mi pecho, me hace sentir única y sé que lo amo.

-Hay amiga mía, no sabía que tenías tanta afinidad con él hielo.

-Y, mira quien habla, no te olvides que te dicen copito- Dijo Serena riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ríete no más… Prefiero ser copito antes que andar como una tonta destilando amor.

-Ya te va a tocar, veras que te tragaras todas tus palabras.

-no, ni con un alfiler quiero sentir algo más que desprecio por algún hombre, o algo que se le parezca.

-Yo sin embargo iré a ver a Darien, sé que le dije que hoy no iría pero quiero sorprenderlo.

-Vea ver a tu cosa tranquila, yo me voy de compras y a reírme un poco de la gente en el centro comercial.

Serena se retiró de la casa de Mina y fue hasta un comercio cercano al departamento de Darien. Compro un champagne, fresas y un kilo de chocolate con leche para pasar un buen momento romántico a su lado.

Entra al departamento con una llave escondida en el marco de la puerta y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, pone las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina. Saca las fresas colocándolas en un bowl, el champagne lo coloca en una frapera con hielo y pone el chocolate dentro de él fondue. Se quitó las pantuflas y empezó a caminar hacía la habitación, decidida a entregarse por primera vez a la persona que amaba pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió de adentro una muchacha de cabello negro y largo, con tan solo una camisa de Darien puesta, directo al baño. Serena al verla dio varios pasos atrás quedándose detrás de un mueble para no ser vista y en el mometo en que ella regresaba a la habitación, escucho la vos de Darien que provenía de adentro de la habitación.

-¡Ven bizcochito de chocolate!… ¡Tengo algo aquí esperándote!

-¡Estoy llegandooo! ¡Esto todavía no termina, tenemos todo el día y la noche amor!-Dijo la muchacha entrando a la habitación de Darien.

Serena que estaba viendo todo el espectáculo solo atino a taparse la boca para evitar gritar de odio y dolor ante tal escena. El hombre que ella amaba, quien le prometió nunca más engañarla y ser solo de ella y para ella, la estaba engañando nuevamente. Sin dudarlo salió de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia la habitación encontrándose a Darien sobre esa mujer besándola intensamente.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Te felicito amorcito, a ti y a esta perra inmunda- Dijo Serena dando aplausos y riendo provocado que estos se sorprendan y giren la mirada hacia ella.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aqui?-Dijo Darien.

-¡Serena! Discúlpame no sabía que tú y el todavía… se quedó callada ante la mirada furiosa que le enviaba.

-Sí, por lo visto ahora si podría decir teníamos. Es todo tuyo Rei has con él lo que te plazca, yo no gasto más en algo que no vale la pena- Dijo Serena dando la vuelta, retirándose de la habitación.

Darien se colocó rápido su bóxer y salió a para a Serena para hablar con ella e impedir que se valla sin antes escucharla.

-¡Serena! ¡No te vayas por favor! Déjame explicarte.

-¡Explicarme que infeliz! La primera vez perdone un beso pero ya veo que te vienes burlando de mí por un buen tiempo ¡Poco hombre!- Le gritaba sin pudor Serena.

-¿Y que se supone que debía hacer? Soy hombre Serena, tengo necesidades que tu no cumplías porque esperabas el momento en que estuvieras lista.

-Me parece que te faltaron huevos en tu receta de hombre Darien. En la mesa de la cocina hay algo que era para ti y para mí pero lo disfrutaras mejor con tu putita- Le dijo de manera sería e indiferente.-Sabes, menos mal que sucedió hoy esto, porque si no, me hubiera entregado a ti sin saber que tu no me amas ni un poco de lo que yo a ti- Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta del departamento.

Daien al ver a Serena irse, se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró las fresas, el chocolate y el champagne que Serena había preparado para pasar un momento romántico a su lado.

-¿Había decidido entregarse a mí y yo como un estúpido la perdí? No, esto no puede ser… debo recuperarla a como dé lugar, no llevo más de 4 años con ella para no ser el primero en tomarla- Dijo golpeando la mesa y maldiciendo al aire.

Serena salió corriendo del departamento sin mirar atrás llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Corrió hasta un parque y se sentó debajo de un árbol enorme de tronco ancho sin dejar de llorar.

Darien había sido el único por el que ella se había animado a vivir algo sumamente diferente al matrimonio de sus padres, que hace varios años ya viene fingiendo. Ella estaba decidida a triunfar en el amor pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea. Entre llanto y gritos, vio como comenzaba a llover. De sus labios brotó todo el dolor que sentía dentro suyo.

_Ángel centellante,__  
__Yo creí que eras mi salvador__  
__en el momento que lo necesitaba__  
__Cegada por la fe no pude oír__  
__todos esos susurros y las advertencias tan claras.__  
__Veo los ángeles__  
__Y los conduciré a tu puerta__  
__No hay escape ahora…__  
__Sin misericordia, no más__  
__Sin remordimientos porque sigo recordando…__  
__Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste.__Tú tomaste mi corazón__  
__Y me engañaste desde el principio__  
__Tú me mostraste sueños__  
__Y yo deseé que se volvieran realidad__  
__Rompiste tú promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta__  
__Que era todo una mentira.__Centellante ángel, no pude ver__  
__tus oscuras intenciones, tus sentimientos por mi__  
__ángel caído, ¿Dime porque?__  
__Cuál es la razón, la espina en tu ojo._

_Veo los ángeles…__  
__Y los conduciré a tu puerta__  
__No hay escape ahora__  
__Sin misericordia, no más__  
__Sin remordimientos porque sigo recordando…__  
Tu sonrisa cuando me heriste.  
__Tú tomaste mi corazón__  
__Y me engañaste desde el principio__  
__Tú me mostraste sueños__  
__Y yo deseé que se volvieran realidad__  
__Rompiste tú promesa y me hiciste darme cuenta__  
__Que era todo una mentira__Pudo haber sido por siempre__  
__Pero ahora hemos llegado al fin__Este mundo talvez te ha fallado__  
__Pero eso no te da razón__ del ¿Por qué?__  
__Tú pudiste haber escogido otro camino en esta vida__Tú sonrisa cuando me heriste__Tú tomaste mi corazón__  
__Y me engañaste desde el principio__  
__Tú me mostraste sueños__  
__Y yo deseé que se volvieran realidad__  
__Rompiste tú promesa… y me hiciste darme cuenta__  
__Que era todo sólo una mentira__Pudo haber sido, para siempre__  
__Pero ahora hemos llegado al fin._

Cansada de llorar, Serena se durmió bajo el árbol, sin ganas de vivir, sin ganas de seguir y sin ganas de amar.

Seiya cada vez que llovía, este frio o caluroso, aprovechaba la oportunidad y caminaba bajo la lluvia. Llegando a un parque bien frondoso, comenzó a caminar por debajo de los árboles para sentir el olor de la tierra y el pasto mojado. Llego hasta un árbol de tronco enorme y se sentó apoyado en el pensando en una hermosa rubiecita dura como el diamante pero bella como una rosa.

Un leve sollozo proveniente de él otro lado de él árbol, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se paró inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar llevándose una sorpresa enorme al encontrar a Serena toda mojada y embarrada tirada al costado el árbol

-¡Serena! ¿Me oyes? Soy Seiya Kou, de la universidad- Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para poder verla bien.

Serena no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Cuando quiso gesticular algo perdió la conciencia por lo que Seiya la tomo en brazos, llamo un taxi y la llevo hacia su casa para atenderla.

La sorpresa para Yaten al abrir la puerta fue enorme y más le asusto el rostro de Seiya preocupado por Serena.

-¡Yaten tráeme cobijas y una camiseta mía! ¡Rápido corre!- Le indico a gritos.

Al llegar Yaten con las cosas, Seiya inmediatamente cambio de ropa a Serena, la abrigo y la acostó cerca de la chimenea.

Serena ya descansada, comenzó a despertarse de a poco pero lo primero que vio fue un buen par de ojos azul oscuro casi idénticos a dos zafiros.

* * *

Buenas gente! espero les halla gustado este capitulo que dará inicio a los acontecimientos siguientes sobre Seiya y Serena... pero aun falta más!

Nos vemos pronto! Nos estamos leyendo! Un beso!

**Rouse kou...**


	7. él día después del mañana

**Capitulo n°7**

Serena asustada se sentó asustada en el sofá mirando hacia todos lados sin saber dónde se encontraba.

-Tranquila, estas en mi casa- Le dijo Seiya acercándose a ella lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado- Te encontré bajo la lluvia medio inconsciente y te traje aquí.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- pregunto de manera prepotente, denotando el enojo al notar que solo traía puesta una camiseta sobre su ropa interior.

-Estabas toda mojada por lo cual me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiarte para que tu cuerpo entre en calor- Le dijo mostrándole la ropa de ella lavada y seca a su costado.

-¡Y quien te dio derecho a ti de cambiarme de ropa! ¡Qué atrevido que eres!-Le dijo Serena enojada levantando la voz.

-¡Hey! No te ofendas, si puedo tocar sweet child o mine en una habitación y con la luz apagada, creo que puedo cambiarte sin necesidad de verte en ropa interior- Le dijo Seiya de manera cinca a Serena.

-Pero eso no significa que no hallas visto o ¿no?- Lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Tienes razón victoria secret colección verano 2013, digo, Serena Tsukino-Dijo burlándose de ella.

En ese momento Serena se levantó del sofá quedando de pie enfrente de él, se quitó la camiseta sin pudor alguno, se puso su ropa y sin decir nada se dirigió hasta la salida de la casa.

-¡Gracias! pero nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí-Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse de la casa.

Seiya anonadado quedo estático mirando hacia la puerta. Sin duda alguna Serena no era como las demás chicas a las que él había conocido. Ella era una fiera cuando se enojaba, amable cuando se lo proponía y una mujer muy sexi con un cuerpo envidiable, una ninfa tallada a mano, una yegua enardecida.

Yaten se acercó al lobby al ver a Seiya mirando fijo hacia la puerta y camino hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Que te sucede hermano?

-Ese bombón es mío… te juro hermano que la tendré en mi cama ¡como que me llamo Seiya Kou!-Dijo exasperado- A mí no se me escapa ni una.

Serena hecha un demonio fuera de la casa de Seiya, llama un taxi con su mano para irse hasta su casa. Lo único que quería era una ducha caliente y su cama para dormir toda la mañana, debido a que no iría a la universidad.

- Suficiente con verle la cara egocentrista hasta hace un rato a ese estúpido, no quiero verlo en todo el día, lo peor es que sigo siendo su guía- dijo dejándose caer en la cama agotada- Mejor llamo a Mina para que venga a hacerme compañía y de paso le cuento todo lo sucedido- Dijo tomando su celular comenzando a marcar el número.

Mina ni bien escucho un poco lo que Serena le decía por teléfono, se disculpó con la profesora y se retiró directo a la casa de Serena.

Serna calmada le contó lo sucedido con Darien y Seiya, sin omitir ningún detalle.

-¿Te dije o no te dije amiga que ese tipo no era de fiar? Quien te engaña una vez lo ara de nuevo.

-Si ya se, es que creí que me amaba como yo a él pero al final confesó todo sin escrúpulos.

-¡Es un maldito que no se merece una lagrima tuya! Nena, the big girls don't cry- Dijo Mina.

-Ya lo sé, me duele en el corazón que me haya mentido de esa manera y ser tan cínico de decírmelo en la cara.

-Bueno, con Darien hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva. Ahora dime que fue lo que sucedió con Kou- Dijo Mina intrigada.

-Cuando salí del departamento de Darien, corrí sin mirar atrás llegando al parque. Me senté en el árbol ancho donde juagábamos cuando éramos pequeñas, a llorar, solamente a llorar hasta que me venció el cansancio, seguramente Seiya me encontró ahí porque desperté en su casa, acostada en el sofá, ¡sin mi ropa, solo una camiseta!-Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa parte- y el mirándome.

-O sea que… ¿Él te cambió?- Le pregunto Mina sorprendida.

-Por lo visto sí. Quiso decir algo como que no me vio desnuda pero yo contrarreste su insinuación absurda con una aclaración de mi parte y al final sé confesó.

-Menos mal… ya pensaba yo que el poco hombre de Darien te había vuelto una lechuguita- Dijo Mina suspirando aliviada.

-Sí, con decirte que con Darien fui fría e insensible. Utilice la frase de Lita, la profesora de cocina que tuvimos en la preparatoria.

-¡Jajaja! Huevos y algo más le faltaron a ese infeliz- Dijo Mina riéndose a carcajadas contagiando a Serena con su risa y así ambas reír olvidando todo el dolor.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Serena se encontraba en la universidad acomodando su notebook sobre su pupitre cuando le tocan el hombro. Al darse vuelta ve a Seiya con una rosa en la mano dispuesto a regalársela.

-Si es para mí te ahorro el trabajo, no me gustan las rosas, es más, no me gustan las flores- Dijo Serena con prepotencia e indiferencia.

-¿Quién dijo que era para ti?- Le dijo en tono de burla.

-Solo lo pensé, te veo a ti con una rosa en la mano, te crees un ganador nato, tienes apariencia, hice cálculos 2 + 2 son 4-Dijo Serena sin mostrar molestia por el comentario.

-Si, como si fuera así. Me la regalaron a mí antes de entrar al salón. Es una linda flor para regalarla-Lee dijo llevando su nariz a la rosa para sentir su aroma- por cierto, piénsalo dos veces antes de quedarte dormida bajo la lluvia, te podrías haber enfermado- Le pregunto mirándola.

-No me recuerdes lo sucedido por favor, bastante tengo con tu atrevimiento- Le dijo con la mano en alto indicándole que pare.

-¿Querías que te acueste toda mojada en mi sofá? Lo hice por 3 razones, 1° mojarías el sofá de seda india carísimo de mi mamá, 2° lo hice por tu bien o que ¿Acaso querías quedarte mojada? y 3° si no te cambiaba y te enfermabas ya sea de un resfrío o neumonía ¿Cómo le explicaría a tu amiga "copito" que yo no tuve la culpa?- Le enumero sus razones con gestos burlones.

-Así que ya sabes que a Mina le dicen copito ¿no? Sabes acaso ¿Cómo me dicen a mí?

-No sabía que tienes apodo pero si no te molesta a mí me gustaría decirte bombón, específicamente de chocolate porque me gusta el chocolate- Le dijo de manera sensual acercándose a ella.

-Tigresa, ¿Sabes porque? Porque soy una fiera indomable corazón, por lo tanto aléjate de mí, no te olvides que debo estar cerca tuyo solamente porque soy tu guía- Le dijo Serena poniendo una mano sobre su pecho empujándolo para así alejarlo de ella.

Seiya se alejó hecho un demonio pero vio a Unazuki caminando hacia su banco y de manera rápida extendió su mano regalándole la rosa que en realidad había traído para Serena.

-Una flor para una muchacha muy bella- Le dijo entregándole la rosa.

-Gra… gracias Seiya eres un dulce- Le dijo Unazuki poniendo su mejor cara boba sentándose en su banco anonadada.

Serena vio la escena y lo único que hizo fue sonreír de lado moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados de manera sutil.

-Ya sabes dónde está el baño, la rectoría, cafetería, todas las aulas, patio, salidas de emergencia y la escalera que da al techo para los que quieran ver el paisaje, respirar aire o tirarse del techo. ¿Deseas algo más?- Dijo Mina entregándole un plano bien especifico de la universidad.

-Si con este papel dejo de tener tu voz chillona quejándote de todo y rebajando a toda persona que se acerque a ti, cerca de mí, te aseguro que lo guardare como oro-Le dijo Yaten poniendo cara de abrumado.

-¿Porque crees que lo hice? No quiero estar cerca de ti y menos de todas esas tontas que están atrás tuyo todo el tiempo- Le dijo Mina prepotente.

La clase comenzó y cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar, enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Mina se encontraba de compras en el centro comercial cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Mina, en dos horas estoy llegando a Tokio, estaré solo un momento porque debo viajar a Miami a una conferencia, procura estar en casa para cenar con migo antes de irme- Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Podrías decir ¡Hola hija! Al menos eso ¿No?- Dijo de manera molesta.

-No empecemos Mina, soy tu madre, no te olvides- Dijo con voz imperativa la madre de ella.

-Está bien, procurare llegar antes- Dijo colgando.

La relación de Mina y su madre no era muy afectiva. Su padre desapareció de sus vidas cuando ella era solo una bebe de dos meses provocando que su madre se vuelva fría y calculadora manteniendo una relación poco ortodoxa con ella. Era la cirujana plástica más famosa y renombrada en todo el mundo por lo tanto vivía realizando conferencias en todos lados manteniéndola alejada de Mina la mayoría del tiempo.

Mina llegó media hora más tarde de la llegada de su madre a su casa. Se dirigió a su habitación para guardar las compras que había realizado y bajó al salón principal encontrándose a su madre sentada en la mesa esperándola.

-Creí haberte dicho que llegues antes, solo dispongo de unas tres horas para conversar contigo antes de que salga mi vuelo-Dijo su madre.

-Ahora será una madre que se preocupa por su hija- Le dijo sentándose cerca de ella.

-Te lo repetí muchas veces, mi trabajo…

-Ya se, ya se… es muy importante por eso te lleva la mayor parte del tiempo y requiere tu ausencia. Siempre dices eso- Dijo Mina continuando la frase que siempre repite su madre.

-Por lo visto no estas de humor, dejemos la cena para otro día, debo irme o perderé el vuelo- Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Sabes, no es que este de mal humor hoy, siempre soy así, tú me hiciste así, un padre al que nunca conocí me hicieron así por lo tanto no me reproches, soy un producto de tu ausencia mamá- Dijo Mina levantándose de la mesa dejando sola a su madre en el salón.

Mina entro a su habitación llorando sola y en silencio. Se sentó en la cama, se limpió las lágrimas mirándose en el espejo.

-Llorar es de débiles…

* * *

Serena estaba en su casa sola escuchando música y estudiando cuando suena su celular.

-¡Hola!

-Hola Serena… Dijo la voz del otro lado.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos quieres? Bien clara fui, no quiero saber nada más de ti Darien, bórrate de mi vida.

-Necesito hablar contigo, te extraño un montón, no puedo estar sin ti- Dijo con voz afligida pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Quiero que escuches el único sonido que te doy- Dijo Serena colgando la llamada.

Silencio Darien, ese es mi sonido, silencio…

* * *

Hola hola amigos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya va tomando color y calor...

disculpen si alguna de ustedes er seguidora de En tus ojos pero les prometo que muy pronto volverá!

Nos vemos pronto! Nos estamos leyendo! Besos!

**Rouse kou...**


	8. Las tres mosqueteras

**¡No al maltrato animal! los hombres tienen el derecho de vivir... Jejeje!**

**Capitulo n°8**

Era mediodía en la universidad, la maestra Monica se retiraba del salón al haber terminado la clase, cuando un tropiezo la desestabiliza pero antes de caer, Yaten muy habilidoso la tomó por la cintura evitándole un golpazo contra el suelo y con la otra mano libre alcanzo a agarrar la carpeta que llevaba la profesora en la mano.

Monica miraba maravillada a Yaten pero una voz a lo lejos la sacó del trance.

-Ya encontró novio señorita Monica, deje de andar buscando por todos lados y confíesele su amor a Yaten así se casa de una vez por todas.

Yaten ayudo a la profesora a entregándole su carpeta y dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Mina que lo miraba con orgullo prepotente.

-Siempre tan oportuna… Al menos la señorita Monica tiene un corazón tibio y la hermosura como para que un hombre se fije en ella- Dijo Yaten provocando un sonrojo en la profesora.

-Yo no gasto mi tiempo mirando la luna o pidiendo deseos a las estrellas, por lo tanto, me da lo mismo.

-Si si, como tú digas… Miss simpatía- Le dijo Yaten a Mina provocando las risas de todas las mujeres que estaban alrededor de Yaten.

Mina enfurecida salió del salón bramando de odio.

-Esto no se queda así yatencito, ¿Quieres guerra? Te metiste con la peor- Se decía a si misma tomando su celular.

-¡Hola Mina! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Pensé que ya no te acordabas de mí?- Dijo una voz al otro lado del celular.

-¡Hola Molly! ¿Cómo estás? Y ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada?-Dijo Mina.

-Bastante bien, no me quejo, mal es un dios- Dijo Molly emocionada.

-Si no fuera porque por el dejaste de ser una mosquetera, le podría tener afecto. Igual cuídate, no vaya a ser que te suceda lo mismo que a Serena.

-Sí, ya me entere de lo que le hizo Darien y no te preocupes, Malaquite me ama- Dijo de manera decidida.

-Si si, lo que digas… Necesito un favor enorme por favor…

-Dime copito… ¿Que necesitas?-dijo Molly riéndose.

-Necesito que te pongas en contacto con alguna de tus amigas del hospital, para que hablen con alguna de las doctoras que vendrán hoy a la universidad a dar una clase sobre sexo y anticoncepción. Por favor…

-Sí lo haré pero dime para que o que debo decirles- Pregunto intrigada por el pedido extraño de Mina.

-Dile que la esperare en la puerta de la universidad, que busque a la chica e cabello rubio… pero eso sí, debe ser atrevida y sin vergüenzas he…

-No te preocupes, conozco a una de las que ira hoy, la llamare ahora mismo para decirle pero por lo visto esto tiene olor a venganza mosquetera…

-No te equivocas amiga, este chiquito pensó que con migo se puede jugar sin guerra pero no sabe que yo soy como Helena y causar que arda Troya…

-Se cómo eres y le tengo compasión al pobre, en unos minutos te llamo para darte indicaciones de quien es la muchacha.

-Ok amiga. !Nos vemos!

Mina se fue a la cafetería, siempre las peleas le despertaban el apetito por lo cual pidió un capuchino grande y un tostado primavera.

* * *

Serena estaba entrando a la universidad cuando ve apoyado en la pared del costado a Darien. Su intención fue pasarle por al lado de el sin saludarlo o mirarlo pero la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia él, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Aleja tu maldito he inmundo aliento de mí, me da asco- Le dijo Serena forcejeando.

-No hasta que digas que me sigues amando y que quieres que te haga el amor como nunca ninguno lo hará- Le dijo pasando una de sus manos por un seno de ella.

-¡No me toques bastardo infeliz! Si no lo pudiste hacer en más de 4 años, no creo que puedas ahora- Le dijo Serena escupiendo toda la hiel de su alma enervada.

-Algo que no entiendes es que eres mía y lo serás para siempre- Le dijo tomando su mentón tratando de darle un beso.

Serena la darse cuenta del beso que venía, abrió la boca bien grande tomando con los dientes los dos labios de Darien para así morderlos provocando que este la suelte. Dejo a Serena sola y se llevó la mano a la boca notando como salía sangre de sus dos labios.

-Nunca más me vuelvas aponer una mano encima, cerdo inmundo- Le dijo amenazándolo con el dedo índice se dio vuelta hacia la entrada del colegio.

-¡Serena!- Grito provocando que ella se de vuelta- ¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie, recuérdalo!- Grito amenazando a Serena y provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Serena rápido entro a la universidad encontrándose con Seiya parado en la puerta mirándola a ella y mirando a Darien que lo veía a él de manera extraña.

-Vamos adentro bombón- Dijo Seiya poniendo su mano en la espalda de Serena, a lo cual ella correspondió al notar el enojo de Darien.

Una vez adentro Serena llevo su mano a la mano de Seiya apoyada en su espalda y la retiro con gracia.

-Gracias pero la próxima vez que necesite ayuda te aviso, no quiero que te metas ni intercedas en cosas que no te incumben.

-Vi todo lo sucedido, solo quería saber si eras capaz de sacarte a ese sucio de encima. En caso que no pudieras, hubiera intercedido- Dijo Seiya alejándose de ella.

-Como vez, no tengo problema, puedo sola. Te lo dije, soy tigresa, la segunda mosquetera-Dijo Serena alejándose de él.

Serena vio a Mina caminar hacia la puerta y sin dudarlo se dirigió a ella.

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola sere! Menos mal que estas aquí, no sabes lo que le espera a yatencito.

-Por tu cara me lo imagino. Te tengo que contar algo.

-Dale, dispara- Dijo Mina.

Al comenzar a oír lo que Serena le contaba aminoro su marcha y se frenó mirando de manera sorprendida a Serena.

-¡Todo eso le dijiste! Hay amiga, yo hasta tenía miedo de que si lo volvías a ver caerías en sus brazos pero estoy feliz que mí segunda mosquetera haya vuelto.

-¡Jajaja! Y volvió para no irse- Reía junto a Mina.

En ese momento una chica vestida con un guardapolvo de doctora se acercó a Mina. Comenzaron a hablar, se dieron la mano como cerrando un trato y se separaron para entrar en la universidad.

-It's showtime- Dijo Mina sonriendo maliciosamente mientras caminaba al lado de Serena en camino al salón común, donde tendría lugar la charla sobre sexualidad.

Entraron primeras acomodándose en sus respectivas sillas, una al lado de la otra, viendo como ingresaban los doctores y las doctoras.

-¿Yaten?- Pregunto una doctora de cabello azul- Si, eres Yaten Kou. ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Ami Mizuno- Dijo estirándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-No, lo siento, suelo recordar cada rostro pero el suyo estoy seguro que no-Dijo Yaten esquivando el saludo de ella.

-¿Cómo qué no? Yo trate un tiempo tus problemas de impotencia sexual y eyaculación precoz ¿Recuerdas? Por cierto ¿Cómo sigues con ese tema?-Le dijo la doctora provocando murmullos entre las mujeres y risas en todos los muchachos presentes.

-¡Con que derecho se cree usted que puede decirme esta clase de cosas! ¡Impertinente!-Le dijo con la voz bien en alto a la doctora.

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión que los demás escucharan, a veces sin querer creo que sigo en el hospital donde puedo hablar libremente de los problemas con mis pacientes- Dio apenada la doctora.

-No sé qué Yaten será al que usted atendió pero le aseguró que yo no soy- Dijo enfurecido como un toro.

La doctora se alejó de Yaten, comenzando así la clase con los demás profesionales.

La mirada de Mina era tan victoriosa que podría iluminar todo el salón con la alegría que sentía al ver a Yaten en esa posición y bramando como toro en todo el transcurso de la clase.

Al momento de que la clase daba por terminada los doctores se retiran y la doctora Mizuno le dedica un saludo a Yaten el cual el responde con una que otra grosería.

Cuando todos los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse del salón entre risas y cuchicheos sobre lo sucedido con Yaten, Mina pasa por al lado suyo hasta pararse frente a él.

-Espero que esto te enseñe Kou, que con migo no se juega, yo soy la primer mosquetera- Le dijo dejando una caja de viagra sobre su banco causando que los demás compañeros, al ver la caja, larguen tantas carcajadas que seguramente todo el colegio las había escuchado.

Yaten pateaba piedras en el camino hasta su auto cuando levanta la mirada al sentir un chiflido. Levanta la mirada y ve a Mina parada al lado de la doctora saludándolo con la mano de lejos mientras subían al auto conducido por Serena.

-¡Perra de los mil demonios! ¡Te odio Mina Aino! ¡Te ooodioooooo!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas cerrando su auto de un golpazo y manejando hacia su casa.

* * *

Yaten se encontraba en el escritorio bebiendo una fuerte copa de whiskey cuando ve a su hermano entrar y sentarse a su lado. Se sirve una copa y lo mira convencido de lo que le dirá.

-Hermano, estas mujeres son de armas tomar. No nos servirá de nada tratarlas como a cachorritos. Hoy descubrí que Serena es una fiera en traje de corderito y tú que Mina es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Te juro sei que hare que ese demonio rubio sufra como nunca lo había hecho, como que soy Yaten Kou-Dijo tomándose de un saque la copa- Sírveme otro porque la bronca todavía no se pasa.

Seiya lleno la copa de su hermano y giro la cabeza mirando a su hermano.

-Serena dijo que era la mosquetera número uno, ¿Sabes porque?-Pregunto Seiya extrañado.

-No… pero me gustaría saberlo porque Mina se llamó a sí misma mosquetera número uno.

Ambos hermano chocaron sus vasos para finalizar un acuerdo. ¿Guerra quieren? !Guerra tendrán! …

* * *

Serena y Mina se encontraban en la casa de Molly contándole todo lo sucedido, recordando los tiempos y las anécdotas de las tres mosqueteras. Tres mujeres contra los hombres, tres mujeres contra el amor, tres amigas inseparables.

-Qué tiempos aquellos-Suspiraba Molly recordando- Pensar que éramos las más deseadas pero las más odiadas.

-Sí, recuerdo a Kevin llorando porque tú colgaste un calzoncillo con dibujitos infantiles en su locker- Le decía Serena a Molly provocando las carcajadas.

-Pero te enamoraste y la cagaste… en una mosquetera no hay amor- Dijo Mina.

-Ya lo sé minina- Le dijo Molly cariñosamente a Mina- pero si serena logro enamorarse una vez y dejar de ser una mosquetera para amar, porque tú no puedes tratar.

-Lo sabes muy bien amiga. Yo no sé lo que es amor, mi padre abandono a mi madre por mí, mi madre me culpo y nunca me quiso como se debe querer a una hija y nuca pude ver que significaba amar a alguien.

-Yo por mi lado, me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de Darien, nunca debí dejar de ser una mosquetera. En mis padres está el ejemplo de que el amor no existe y que yo tampoco existo para ellos.

-Sé muy bien que todas sufrimos en la vida. Yo abandonada por mi madre en una estación de bomberos aprendí a no amar pero tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mal y el me enseño lo lindo del amor.

Las tres amigas se dieron un abrazo fuerte recordando el lema de las mosqueteras.

"A los hombres se les debe gobernar con guante de acero, dentro de guante de terciopelo" ¡Ser mosquetera, ser mujer! ¡Hurra! Dijeron a coro las tres mujeres… ¿Guerra quieren? ¡Guerra tendrán!...

* * *

Hola hola gente! les traigo un capitulo bomba... ¿Que les pareció la venganza de Mina? siendo mujer si a mi me haces una, aunque sea mínima, yo te la hago el doble... como verán, he aquí las razones por las que Mina odia a todos y porque Serena después de Darien se volvió tan fría.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Besos! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	9. lo que pasa en el ascensor, queda aquí

**Capitulo n°9**

Las cosas entre Serena, Seiya, Yaten y Mina, eran una verdadera guerra civil.

La semana pasada Mina entro a la cocina de la cafetería sin ser vista para arruinar el vaso con café que era para Yaten, poniendo sal en vez de azúcar. Yaten en respuesta, pincho las cuatro ruedas de su auto, y lo embarro todo, dejando a Mina sin movilidad cuando se retiraba de la universidad.

Serena era más tranquila, solo esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de Seiya para acercarse a ella. Le envió a su casa docenas de rosas rojas capaces de adornar un salón de fiestas, a lo cual ella respondió enviando solo una rosa amarilla con una nota que decía: "desprecio es lo que siento por ti… desprecio significa que te regalen una rosa amarilla".

No podían estar juntos más de dos minutos, si lo hacían inmediatamente discutían y elevaban las voces hasta el punto de ser sancionados por el rector. En vista de que su continuidad en la universidad se veía comprometida por su mal trato decidieron implementar una tregua, prometiendo bajar las armas y espadas hasta encontrar solución a sus problemas.

Hacían semanas que se evitaban, no se dirigían palabra alguna, hasta que una mañana Serena se encontraba sola en el ascensor cuando ve que una mano impide que este se cierre. La sorpresa para ella fue enorme cuando vio entrar a Seiya y presionar el mismo nivel.

-Hola- Dijo Seiya sin mirar a Serena.

-Hola- Respondió Serena de manera fría.

Pasaba el nivel dos, casi llegando al nivel tres cuando el ascensor se quedó parado.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Dijo Serena asustándose al ver que el ascensor no ascendía.

-De seguro se descompuso- Dijo Seiya sin mostrar preocupación ante lo sucedido.

-¡Como que descompuso! ¡Me estas cargando Kou!- Dijo Serena mostrándose alarmada.

-No… es común que suceda esto, mientras no rechine el engranaje del ascensor estará todo bien-Dijo Seiya ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Como que mientras que no rechine ¿Porque dices eso?- Pregunto alarmada y con la voz entre cortada.

Seiya notando la preocupación de ella solo dijo- Si rechina, significa que se caerá.

Serena se quedó muda ante las palabras de Seiya y en cuestión de segundos su rostro palideció y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera increíble alarmando a Seiya al notar que Serena no estaba bien.

-¡Hey! Hoye ¿Estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a ella para verla mejor.

-No me siento nada bien… tengo claustrofobia- Dijo Serena arrodillándose al sentir un fuerte mareo.

Seiya de inmediato se acercó a ella y comenzó a pasar una mano por su espalda haciendo presión en la región lumbar de ella.

-¿Qué haces? No necesito tu ayuda.

-Mejor cállate y relájate, esto te hará sentir mejor.

Seiya aplico más presión sobre la espalda de Serena provocando que sus espasmos fueran disminuyendo y las náuseas comiencen a mermar. Ella entro en un momento total de relajación, se sentó en el piso y sin darse cuenta termino con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Seiya, que se sentó al lado de ella para ponerse cómodo y ponerla a ella en una posición más cómoda provocando que se duerma en sus piernas.

Viéndola dormir sobre sus piernas, Seiya no dejaba de pensar en lo bella que era. Su piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, sus ojos celestes te invitaban a hundirte en ellos como si fuesen dos mares incontrolables, sus labios, sutilmente pintados con un tono rosa, eran más carnosos y tentadores que una fresa, invitándote a probarlos como si fuesen fruta prohibida. Era un ángel bajado del mismísimo cielo. Tentado paso un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja dejando en su paso una caricia que a Serena le erizó la piel.

-Sabes, no siempre fui así como soy ahora- Dijo Serena al despertar unos minutos después, incorporándose al lado de él.

Seiya miro atento a Serena encontrando una faceta hasta el momento desconocida por él.

-Dime, porque no entiendo tu afán de ser fría y ajena a alguna mísera demostración de afecto… yo siento que contigo se pierde en la guerra- Dijo Seiya ya cansado de tantos malos tratos mirándola frustrado.

-Cuando tenía tan solo 7 años, un camionero borracho chocó el auto en el que viajábamos mi madre, yo y mi pequeño hermano Samuel. Yo y mi madre salimos ilesas pero sam salió despedido por el parabrisas y… fue por mi culpa…

-¿Porque? ¿Si no acabas de decir que fue un camionero borracho?

-Antes del choque desprendí el cinturón de seguridad de la silla de viaje de él, porque jugaba a comerle su panza ignorando las palabras de mi madre, cuando me dijo que no lo desabroche. Cuando le fui a decir: no pasa nada, levante la mirada para verla a ella pero lo primero que vi fue la luz del camión sobre nosotros.

-¿Y tú crees que fue tu culpa? Mi dios Serena, eras tan solo una pequeña que amaba a su hermano menor, no por eso tenías que ser lo que eres ahora, no tenías que encerrarte en esta coraza de hierro.

-¿Crees que no? Tu no sabes lo que es tener una madre que no te mire ni te abrace, que no te diga en las noches hasta mañana o que tampoco se acerque a ti cuando estas enferma… mi madre me culpo desde el primer momento y desde ese momento deje de existir para ella. El matrimonio de mis padres se convirtió en un desierto, no compartían la cama, yo desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba con mi padre, mientras que ella lo hacía en el cuarto de sam. He vivido 15 años sola, siendo testigo de que el amor no es algo más que mentiras…

-Y como tus padres fracasaron, tú te niegas a probar por miedo a fracasar.

-No… no es fracasar… el amor es algo que sin miedo alguno tiene que derribar barreras y afrontar cualquier tropiezo en el camino. Yo trate y no pude, no supo amarme como yo lo ame.

-Sabes bombón… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya que estamos sincerándonos… dispara… pero no me digas bombón.

-¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Bombón, permíteme remplazarlo y te juro que a mi lado te enseñare lo que es el amor- Le dijo Seiya tomando su mentón para así elevar la vista de ella y lograr conectar sus miradas.

-Seiya, yo…

Serena no pudo continuar hablando. Un beso fugaz acaparó su boca, tomando de manera dulce y entregada sus labios carnosos, paseando por su lengua, recorriendo los recovecos de su boca haciendo tiritar a Serena al recibir el mejor beso de su vida.

No sé qué me sucede, quiero terminar el beso pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón no coordinan con mi cabeza. ¡Ho Seiya, porque tienes que besar tan bien! Me siento como Adan y Eva, conociendo por primera vez el paraíso. Es un éxtasis el cual no me podría aburrir nunca, sus besos son como una droga inyectada directamente a mis sentidos y dirigida a mi corazón.

El beso termino cuando ya sus pulmones reclamaban aire para oxigenarse. Se miraron fijó a los ojos sin entender porque fue que ocurrió ese beso. Ninguno logro articular algo más que palabras sin sentido.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar… es que… me gustas tanto que siento las ganas de secuestrarte en este mismo instante y llevare a conocer las estrellas.

-Yo… no sé lo que paso. Me jure a mí misma no volver a bajar la guardia nunca más.

-No las levantes por favor… déjame conocerte, permíteme enseñarte quien es Seiya Kou, permíteme mostrarte que yo puedo quererte, incluso amarte de aquí a la luna y una vuelta por el universo…

Esta última frase, desato en Serena un escalofrío bien helado por su cuerpo al recordar parte de su sueño…

_Amor, tome el avión para ir por comida y nafta, nos quedamos una semana más y luego volvemos a Kyoto. Te ama más que a la vida misma tu flamante esposo… Seiya Kou._

_Pd. Recuerda que ¡te amo de aquí a la luna y una vuelta por el universo!_

Sin pensar en nada ella se alejó de él, dándole la espalda.

-Lo que sucedió no fue nada kou, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí con esa intención nuevamente o no respondo, olvídate tan fácil como lo olvidare yo y ni te atrevas a decirle a alguien lo que sucedió.

Seiya al ver la expresión asustada de Serena quiso acercarse pero ella se limitó a advertirle nuevamente que no se acercara. Cabizbajo él se quedó en su lugar y sin decir ni una palabra solo la observaba en silencio cuando se escuchó un sonio en el ascensor, indicando que había comenzado a funcionar.

Al abrirse las puertas, del otro lao estaba Mina Yaten y el servicio de mantenimiento de la universidad.

-Amiga ¿Estas bien? Tenía miedo por ti.

-Estoy bien Mina, por suerte el ascensor se abrió.

-¿Ese infeliz no se atrevió a nada cuando estaban solos?- Le pregunto Mina alejándola un pococ de los demás.

-No, ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra.

Seiya alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de Serena y no podía creer que ni a su mejor amiga le diga lo que en realidad sucedió.

Serena ya en su casa descansando se puso a pensar en lo sucedido y en su sueño. Algo de todo lo soñado tenía que ser real, no puede ser casualidad que Seiya apareciera en su vida, el trato de Yaten y Mina, su relación terminada con Darien. Todo cuadraba como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

El sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos y decidida atiende la llamada.

-¡Hola!

-Hola princesa, tenemos que hablar… por favor no cortes.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero hablar? Hazme un favor Darien, cómprate un boleto a la luna y vete bien a la mierda- Dijo Serena colgando la llamada.

Darien se encontraba en su departamento solo y en el momento en que Serena le colgaba la llamada, el tiro con todas sus fuerzas e celular contra la pared. Furioso tomo su campera, se subió a su auto y manejo con tanto odio que parecía un toro embravecido.

Serena se encontraba saliendo de su casa para ir hasta la casa de Mina cuando un auto negro le bloqueo la salida. De adentro de ese auto salió Darien directo hacia el auto de Serena.

-¿Qué corno se te antoja ahora?

-Si no hablamos por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas- Le dijo Darien abriendo la puerta del auto de Serena y sacándola a la fuerza del brazo.

-¡Qué te pasa animal, soltame! ¿O qué? ¿Ahora aparte de infiel violento?

-Cierra la boca y escúchame Serena… ¡Te amo!- Le dijo sosteniéndola bien fuerte y gritándole en la cara.

-Tu pedazo de infeliz, dices te amo así como te cambias de calzoncillos- Le grito Serena.

Darien trato de acercar a Serena a su cuerpo para besarla pero en ese momento ella levanto la rodilla provisionando un rodillazo en su ingle causando que él se arrodille en el piso gimiendo del dolor.

-No te acerques a mí nunca más infeliz… ya no soy tú princesa, ahora soy una simple desconocida que te cotara las pelotas si le vuelves a tocar un pelo.

Con esta amenaza, Serena se subió a su auto dirigiéndose a la casa de Mina dejando a Darien tirado en la puerta de su casa gritando mil maldiciones al aire pero amenazando en vos baja.

-No sabes lo que te espera Serena, yo te tendré en mi cama… por las buenas o por las malas…

* * *

Hola gente! Aquí estoy, perdón por la demora aquí estoy cumpliendo con un nuevo capitulo en el cual ven que Serena empezó a bajar las barreras contra Seiya y a un Darien muy furioso... ¿ Que sera capaz de hacer este hombre? en el siguiente capitulo se los cuento...

Nos vemos! Nos estamos leyendo! Un beso!

**Rouse kou...**


	10. el segundo sueño

**Alerta de lemoon! **

**Capitulo n°10**

Mina se encontraba circulando sin rumbo fijo en su auto cuando vio a una persona muy conocida para ella entrando en un hotel de la mano de una morocha de pelo largo y buen porte.

-Yo sabía que ese infeliz era una bolsa de mentiras- dijo estacionándose al frente para verlos mejor- espera que mi amiga vea esto y ya no tendrás excusa para decir que fue simple debilidad o que esa mujer te estaba buscando pedazo de estúpido- Maldecía para sí misma sacándole una foto a Darien junto a Rei.

Mina salió de ahí hecha un demonio camino a casa de Serena. Al llegar, ingreso con el auto y sin saludar a Sato, el mayordomo, se dirigió directo a la habitación de Serena.

-Hola amiga, tengo una bomba para mostrarte- Le dijo a Serena que estaba acostada boca arriba pensativa.

-A ver- Dio estirando la mano para recibir el celular de Mina.

Serena vio la foto sin sorprenderse sentándose en la cama.

-Algo que aprendí este último tiempo es que de Darien se puede esperar cualquier cosa y no me alcanzaron los casi cuatro años juntos para conocerlo.

-Ahora tienes una prueba para refutar sus mentiras y cuando quiera desmentirlas, existirá está bien habida foto.

-Bueno ahora basta de animales y comencemos a ponernos de acuerdo con el tema de la tesis. Tu sabes muy bien que vale más temprano que tarde y si empezamos ahora después será como pan comido.

Sacaron libros y una notebook para así dar comienzo a su estudio.

La mañana en la universidad transcurría tranquilamente hasta que la profesora Monica decidió acomodar ella las parejas para desarrollar las tesis. Les pidió a todos que pongan su nombre en un papel y lo coloquen en una bolsa. Empezó a revolver y comenzó a sacar los primeros cuatro papeles.

-En el orden que los vaya sacando, ese será el grupo de dos o en este caso de cuatro-dijo abriendo los papeles y preparándose para decirlos.

- Primer nombre: Yaten Kou- Dijo dejando el papel sobre la mesa y tomando el siguiente- Seiya Kou- Dijo poniendo el papel sobre el otro- el tercero es: Mmm… Mina Aino- Dijo mirando a Mina que estaba con la boca abierta anonadada- y por último: Serena Tsukino- Dijo tomando los cuatro papeles con los nombres dejándolos sobre la mesa de Serena.

Al terminarse a clase Yaten se acerca a Mina y le deja un papel sobre la mesa con su número de teléfono anotado. Mina ve el gesto de él y toma el papel entre sus manos decidida a tirarlo pero Yaten la interrumpe agarrando su mano antes de hacerlo.

-No eres a única que odia tener que estar más tiempo del día a tu lado pero por ti no pienso poner en riesgo mi carrera, así que toma ese número y guárdalo bien- Le dijo con autoridad dejándola con Serena malhumorada y sola.

El día pasó relajado, ya llegando a terminó. Serena se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Mina, tratando de convencerla de que si no lo hacía por las buenas tendría que exponer sola la tesis y que lo mejor era tragarse su ego para el bien de todos. Colgó el llamado, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Serena se encontraba en una mecedora con un pequeño bebe de unos 4 meses más o menos.

_Bebito, chiquito lindo_

_Pedazo de mi corazón._

_Eres lo más bonito_

_Regalo que me hizo dios._

_Duerme tesoro mío_

_Mis brazos son tu protección_

Serena arrullaba al bebe cantándole esa canción de cuna para que se durmiera cuando siente que se abre la puerta de la casa y entra Yaten en un estado de ebriedad increíble.

Serena se levantó de la mecedora, camino hasta la habitación del pequeño hasta dejarlo en su cuna a cuidado de la niñera y bajo hacia el salón viendo a Yaten destrozando el bar, acabando con las botellas de whiskey, tequila, vodka y cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol a su alcance.

-Tomando no olvidaras, suelta eso y ven a darte un baño- Dijo Serena sacándole la botella de la mano.

Sin siquiera alcanzar a esquivarlo, Serena se encontró tirada en el suelo debajo de Yaten. Este le besaba el cuello, con sus manos le tocaba los pechos, llevaba su boca hasta sus senos succionándolos y mordiéndolos provocándole a Serena un dolor intenso.

-¡Yaten no! ¡Qué haces! ¡No! ¡Noooo!- Grito desesperada cuando el comenzó a meterle la mano por debajo de la falda, tocando su parte intima, introduciendo sus dedos deslizándolos de adentro hacia fuera de la vagina de Serena.

Yaten presionando su erección sobre el cuerpo de Serena, arranco de un solo movimiento la ropa interior de ella y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-¡Yaten no por favor! ¡Detente por lo que más quieras soy Serena!- Gritaba desesperada entre llantos Serena tratando de zafarse pero le resultaba imposible- ¡No lo hagas Yaten, te lo imploro!

-Siempre me gustaste, desde el primer día en que te nombraron guía de mi querido hermano y me terminaste de conquistar cuando tuviste el accidente en tú casa, el día que estudiábamos para la tesis. Ahora basta de sueños y se mía- Dijo Yaten terminando de bajarse los boxers dejando su miembro erguido listo presionado sobre Serena que gritaba desaforada que no lo haga.

Yaten movió sus piernas de manera en que pudiera abrir las de Serena, al haberlo logrado decidido comenzó a penetrarla fuerte y firme. Embestía de manera fuerte y salvaje contra Serena que gritaba y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Yaten tomaba los pechos de Serena con sus manos y los succionaba dejándolos rojos por la presión que ejercía. Tomo a Serena por las caderas y la coloco boca abajo. La agarró del pelo tirando hacia atrás y le dijo al oído:

-Di mi nombre- penetrándola sin compasión por el trasero- a las yegua se las toma por detrás- le dijo al oído volviendo a embestirla una y otra vez.

-¡Seiya! ¡Ven por mi amor, salvame! ¡Noooooo! ¡Basta Yaten por favor!

En ese momento Serena no supo que fue lo que sucedió pero una fuerza mayor le quito e cuerpo de Yaten de su espalda. Vio medio borrosa la figura de alguien que golpeaba intensamente a Yaten haciéndolo caer en la alfombra inconsciente.

-Serena, ya estoy aquí amor, estarás bien- Le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y tapando su cuerpo con el saco de su traje.

-Seiya, estas aquí… sabía que vendrías pero fue demasiado tarde… Yaten me tomo por delante y… por… por detrás- Dijo Serena ocultando el rostro en el pecho de él llorando con mucho dolor.

Seiya apoya su mano sobre la mejilla de Serena y deposita un beso en su frente apretándola más hacia él. De pronto sintió que el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar, asustado la bajo de sus brazos apoyándola sobre la alfombra para ver desesperado que le sucedía pero ni bien la apoyo en la alfombra Serena se retorció de dolor.

-¡Serena, bombón! Que te sucede- Le dijo Seiya tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos para verla pero en ese momento los espasmos terminaron llevándose consigo la fuerza vital de Serena.

Las manos que Serena tenía apoyada sobre su vientre cayeron sin vida a su costado. No respiraba ni se movía. Seiya comprobaba una y otra vez su pulso pero no conseguía encontrar nada, ni el r.c.p lograba traer a su bombón de nuevo, Serena estaba muerta a sus pies.

* * *

-¡Mi dios!- Grito Serena sentándose en su cama a medianoche.- Estos sueños me van a matar, lo peor es que fueron tan reales, ¡Dios mío! Yaten, Seiya nuevamente con migo y el nombraba nuestro trabajo con la tesis. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Serena daba vueltas en su habitación sin poder dormir. No entendía él porqué pero seguía sintiendo a Yaten abusando de ella, penetrándola fuertemente, sentía su lengua por su cuerpo y le dolían sus pezones de solo recordar cuando los succionaban. Era el mismo bebe, de eso estaba segura pero esta vez Mina no aba y él bebe estaba más grande, lo que podía significar que Mina si estaba muerta como en su sueño anterior.

Al mediodía en la universidad Serena estaba distante de todos. No hablaba con Mina y no le dirigía ni la palabra a Seiya y menos que menos se atrevía a mirar a Yaten, el simple hecho de verlo le traía a su memoria el rostro enervecido de él tomándola por la fuerza.

Esa mañana quedo en verse con Mina en el shopping para comprar unas cositas de mujeres dijo ella, por lo tanto se alisto y salió en su auto hacia el centro.

Serena se encontraba bajando del auto para entrar a entro comercial cuando se le acercan por detrás y le tapan los ojos.

Serena asustada se quitó las manos que la cubrían encontrándose de frente con Darien.

-Lo que me faltaba para el cartón lleno. ¿Qué demonio quieres ahora?

-Hablar, solo eso.

-Yo no tengo intención de hablar.

Seiya que dada la casualidad, caminaba por la cara de enfrente de la calle cuando vio la escena que Darien le proporcionaba a Serena y sin dudarlo se cruzó.

-¡Hola bombón! Por poco y no llego- Dijo Seiya acercándose a Serena y saludándola con un beso que la tomó por sorpresa.

-No pastelito, justo a tiempo- Dijo Serena dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- Seiya te presento a Darien, Darien, él es Seiya Kou, mi novio- Dijo esto último con énfasis.

-Mucho gusto pero ya debo irme. Nos vemos pronto Serena- Dijo Darien por demás furioso.

Serena junto a Seiya miraban como Darien se retiraba en su auto arando de bronca.

-¿Pastelito?- Dijo Seiya mirando de manera galante a Serena.

-¡Jajaja! Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y ¿sabes porque?- Le dijo en tono sensual acercándose a él.

-Mmm… ¿Porque? Bomboncito…

-Porque los pasteles me repugnan- Dijo esto último dejando a Seiya solo.

-Hay bombón, ya caerás porque me estas matando suavemente y me estas gustando cada vez más, solo que espero que por ti no llegue al borde de la locura pero será una locura de amor de la cual no me gustaría salir.

* * *

Hola gente! Cumplo con un nuevo capitulo un tanto impactante para todas/os. ¿Les dije o no les dije que el destino no esta escrito? Seiya en su nuevo sueño esta vivo pero Mina no y tenemos a un Yaten muy diferente.

La pregunta del millón es...¿ Que ara Serena para cambiar el destino de sus sueños si ahora le revelan que su vida esta en juego?

Y otra cosa... Darien no se quedara así no más...

Nos estamos viendo pronto y tratare de actualizar más seguido! Nos estamos leyendo! Un beso!

**Rouse kou...**


	11. El dedo en la llaga

**Capitulo n° 11**

-¿En serio tenemos que esperarlos?

-Si Mina, aunque no te guste, es un deber que tenemos que cumplir, aparte no tenemos otra salida.

-El simple hecho de estar cerca de Yaten me altera y ni hablar de las miradas lascivas que te da Seiya, no creas que no me di cuenta.

-Hablando de Yaten… Mina, si en alguna oportunidad me sucede algo, no permitas que Yaten se acerque a mí.

-No me digas que sigues perseguida por ese bendito sueño y no cambies de tema. ¿No te estarás ablandando con Seiya no?

-No me importa para nada él, solo coincidimos en oportunidades en las cuales me sirvió de ayuda para hacer rabiar a Darien.

-Por cierto… ¿No te ha molestado más ese pobre infeliz?

-Ojala fuera así… Me llama todos los días y siempre termina amenazándome.

-Debes tener cuidado, nunca se sabe lo que un perro encabronado es capaz de hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso, siempre trato de estar un paso delante de él. Igual no sale de mi bolso mi picana y el gas pimienta- Dijo Serena guiñando un ojo.

-Si ese tonto se quiere pasar de listo saldrá con la cara adolorida y ardiente o con las pelotas chamuscadas.

Con esta última frase quedaron Serena y Mina a las risas cuando Sato entra al salón de estudio acompañando a Yaten y Seiya, que quedaron sorprendidos al ver por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocerlas sonreír a ese par.

-Me gustaría saber cuál es la receta para sacar risas de ustedes dos- Dijo Seiya sonriendo de manera seductora a Serena.

-No quisieras saber que nos hizo reír y si supieras, te aseguro que no querrías- Le dijo Mina mirando a Serena de manera cómplice.

Seiya se sentó frente a Serena y Yaten frente a Mina. La tarde se estaba yendo entre anotaciones, apuntes, resúmenes y conversaciones poco hostiles.

Ya terminada la reunión del día de hoy Serena acompaño a Seiya, Yaten y Mina hasta la puerta de su casa.

En el momento en que bajaban por la escalera, a Yaten se le cayó un abalorio, el cual rodó hasta los pies de Serena quedando justo en el lugar donde ella pondría su pie para dar el siguiente paso y bajar.

Serena sin saberlo piso el abalorio y le provoco perder la estabilidad e irse contra la baranda de la escalera. Yaten que estaba tras de ella, quiso agarrarla antes de que caiga pero la mano de Mina le impidió que se acercara a ella. Seiya rápido pasó por sobre Yaten tomando la mano de ella antes de que caiga de la escalera.

-Estas bien- Dijo Seiya levantándola y poniéndola segura, sentada en uno de los escalones.

-Sí, gracias. Por poco y…

Serena no continuo agradeciéndole a Seiya porque a su lado comenzó una bataola entre Mina y Yaten.

-¿Eres estúpida o te haces?

-¡Que te sucede a ti tarado!

-¡Como vas hacer eso! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Mira si Seiya no llegaba a agarrarla ¿Qué le habría sucedido a Serena?

-Peor hubiera sido que la toques… Tus manos son peligrosas a tacto ajeno… Me entiendes ¿No? Eres como el veneno mismo.

-Escoria mal venida al mundo, no puedo entender como tus padres pudieron tener una hija así.

Lo siguiente a estas palabras fue un buen cachetazo por parte de Mina a Yaten dejando bien marcados sus cinco dedos en la mejilla de él.

Yaten, enervecido fijo su mirada furiosa en Mina pero la sorpresa más grande que se pudo llevar fue ver el rostro de Mina. Demostraba lo doloroso de sus palabras, la tristeza que estaba escondida y guardada en lo recóndito de su corazón, sus ojos cristalizados y agobiados amenazando con derramar las lágrimas que ella viene frenando hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra Kou, eres el ser más despreciable en el planeta. ¡Te odio!- Dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice destilando todo el odio por los ojos.

-Nos vemos luego amiga, después te llamo- Dijo a Serena que miraba la escena boquiabierta, giró sobre si y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin despedirse de los demás.

-¿Porque se puso así? No entiendo… ¿La verdad no ofende?

-Sería así, si lo que acabas de decir fuera cierto. No conoces nada de Mina, por lo tanto no hables de más-Le dijo Serena mirándolo defraudada.

Yaten sin entender las palabras e Serena, solo opto por callarse. Se agacho y del suelo tomo su abalorio de la suerte, aunque más que suerte hasta el momento solo le traía malos augurios.

Creía que las cosas entre ellos iban mal pero nunca se imaginó que Yaten llegara a ese extremo. En ese momento por la cabeza de Serena pasaron las palabras que anteriormente la dijo a Mina y las palabras de Yaten en su sueño. ¿Podrá ser ese el accidente que el nombro en el sueño anterior? No sabía que pensar, le cruzaban mil interrogantes por la cabeza, el cómo, dónde y porque de sus sueños.

Despidió a Seiya amablemente agradeciéndole por la rápida reacción al salvarla, de mala gana despidió a Yaten y los acompaño hasta la salida de su casa. Luego fue hasta el bar y se sirvió una medida de licor de chocolate, agrego dos hielos y se dirigió hacia el jardín para encontrar en las estrellas la calma necesaria para su abrumado corazón y su cansada mente.

La mañana siguiente era mucho más tranquila, lo único que tenía pendiente ese día era hacer las compras para la fiesta sorpresa del aniversario de Molly y Malquite. Tomo su celular para marcarle a Mina ya que habían quedado en realizar las compras juntas, como dijo Mina "comprar las cosas cursis juntas".

-¡Hola querida! ¿Cómo estás?

Mina acostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, contesto la llamada con desgano.

-Hola sere, ¿Que sucede?

-¿Vamos a ir al centro comercial por la fiesta de Molly? Dale, quedaste en acompañarme, no lo olvides.

-La verdad, no tengo ni ganas de salir de mi casa pero te di mi palabra. Me arreglo y en unos minutos saldremos a comprar las cosas para esa bendita fiesta.

-Ok… pero no te enojes, si no quieres venir no vengas, voy yo sola.

-Te dije que iría ¿O no? Y no digas que me enojo, contigo nunca me podría enojar.

-Ya lo se, te espero en el local Bishoujo dentro de una hora más o menos ¿Dale?

-ok. ¡Nos vemos!

Mina dejo su celular en la cama y siguió ocupando la misma posición que tenía desde la mañana. No había dormido prácticamente nada. Sus sueños la inducían a los recuerdos dolorosos y tormentosos de su pasado. Las veces en que su madre la ignoraba, la fotografía de su padre junto a su madre en épocas de noviazgo, la voz de Yaten retumbando en su mente…

"_Escoria mal venida al mundo, no puedo entender como tus padres pudieron tener una hija así"_

-Hay Yaten, si supieras cuantas veces me llame a mí misma malvenida, justo de la misma manera en la que mi padre me llamo antes de irse… pero ¿Venir de ti? No, no, no señor, eso no te lo perdono. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, sarnoso engreído.

Mina se alisto y salió para encontrarse con Serena. Una vez dentro del local elegían cosas, según Serena dulces y románticos, según Mina asquerosos y cursis. Terminaron las compras y cada una se dirigió a su auto. Se despidieron pero Serena quedo sola acomodando las bolsas en el baúl.

Cual fue la casualidad que justo en ese momento pasaba Darien en su auto cuando vio a Serena. Sin dudarlo estaciono y se bajó directo hacia ella.

-¡Hola princesa!

-Lo que faltaba para que este lindo día se pudra. ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho un ay mil veces… hablar, solo eso.

-Empieza, porque tengo solo unos segundos para ti.

-Serena, Rei no significa nada para mí. Ella es quien insiste o verme pero te juro que desde esa vez en mi departamento, no la he vuelto a ver.

-¡Jajaja! Que cínico y canalla que eres. Sé muy bien que te ves con ella muy seguido y sé que el hotel Plaza Mayor es como la suit nupcial para ti y para ella, o me vas a decir que miento…

-No sé quién te ha estado llenando la cabeza de mentiras pero eso no es cierto.

Serena inmediatamente saco su celular y le mostro a Darien la foto que había sacado Mina en la cual Darien entraba al hotel muy acaramelado abrazado a Rei.

-¿Ahora que mentira me darás para desmentir esta foto? ¡Por favor Darien! Hazme el favor de irte y no molestarme en la puta vida más. Yo seguí con mi vida y estoy mejor sin ti.

-¿Con quién? ¿Acaso es con el mamarracho que me presentaste el otro día? Es muy poco hombre para vos.

Serena se acercó de manera intimidante hacia Darien quedando cerca de su boca.

-Algo que te puedo asegurar es que Seiya es bien machito, no como uno que se pasó casi 4 años con la misma chica sin poder tocarle algo más que la mano. Él pudo en menos de 6 meses lo que tú no pudiste en todo ese tiempo.

Era inexplicable el rostro de Darien. Estaba rojo y apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza nate las palabras de Serena. Tan rápido había podido con ella ese infeliz, que treta puso en juego para lograr lo que él nunca pudo. ¿Ese mocoso engreído se había llevado el premio mayor? Había sido él el primero en estar con Serena, él le había robado la oportunidad de marcarla…

Serena decidida a dejarlo solo, giro sobre si para entrar a su auto pero en ese momento, Darien le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. El olor era algo dulce mezclado con un toque cítrico. No sabía porque pero sus piernas se aflojaron y el sueño sucumbió hacia ella.

Darien la tomo en brazos y se dirigió con Serena hasta su auto.

-Si no eres mía por las buenas, lo vas a ser por las malas princesita. Hoy mismo me cobrare lo que por derecho me corresponde y no te liberaré hasta que me canse de ti, hasta que tu cuerpo no olvide que tú eres mía- Dijo Darien colocando a Serena en el asiento de atrás.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la puerta del lado del conductor, abrió su puerta y decidido a entrar miro por última vez a Serena en el asiento de atrás.

Te llenare de mí y nunca serás capas de poder estar con alguien más- Dijo comenzando a entrar a su auto…

* * *

Hola hola gente! como es debido cumplo con un capitulo más de esta historia. Como verán, Darien se las quiere cobrar todas juntas y solo en el capitulo siguiente podrán ver que sucede... Alguna de las dudas de sus reviews serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo...

Nos vemos pronto! Besos! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	12. yo hago mi destino

**capitulo n°12**

Cabizbajo caminaba Yaten, recordando la situación vivida el día anterior en la casa de Serena. ¿Porque Mina reacciono así? ¿Porque Serena me hablo así? Nunca fue grosero con las mujeres pero el incesante mal carácter de Mina lo sacaba de quicio respondiendo de esa manera, sacando una personalidad de él muy mala y desconocida para todos. No podía entender la naturaleza de el mal carácter de ella.

A lo lejos vio a una mujer aunque no estando muy seguro, creía que era Serena discutiendo con un tipo de pelo corto y negro, alto y delgado. Prosiguió caminando cada vez acercándose un poco más, cerciorándose que era ella, hasta que vio a aquella persona, atacando a Serena por detrás de ella. Apresuro el paso comenzando a correr sin dar gritos ni alarmar a nadie. Yaten ve como levanta a Serena en brazos y la lleva hasta su auto, colocándola en el asiento de atrás y al dejarla ahí se dirige hasta el lado del conductor. En ese momento corrió como llevado por el mismo diablo, llegando en solo segundos hasta al lado de Darien que ya estaba subiendo a su auto.

Te llenare de mí y nunca serás capas de poder estar con alguien más- Dijo Darien comenzando a entrar a su auto pero le fue imposible, alguien lo tomo por la cintura sacándolo del auto.

-¡Suelta a Serena ahora mismo animal!

Darien no le permitió seguir hablando a Yaten, instantáneamente le propinó un golpe causando que cayera al piso. Darien giro en dirección a su auto pero Yaten fue hacia él, empujándolo con su cuerpo para de esta manera tirarlo al suelo. Yaten lo tomo del cuello de la camiseta para así atraerlo hacía el y bajarlo, causando que se golpee la cabeza con el suelo. Darien medio atontado trataba de golpear a Yaten pero no lograba acertar ninguno.

En un movimiento rápido, Yaten levanto su mano en forma de puño para propinarle un buen golpe a Darien pero entro en sí de que él ya estaba medio inconsciente e incapacitado para seguir con la pelea. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el auto para sacar a Serena de allí.

Yaten se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo tratando de hacer que Serena se despierte y vuelva en sí. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamo a una ambulancia y a la policía, después de dar aviso sobre lo ocurrido se dedicó a observar a Serena, tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

-¡Serena, despierta!- golpeaba la mejilla de ella buscando reacción- ¡Serena!

Yate observaba que Darien no se levante mientras resguardaba a Serena entre sus brazos. Al observarla no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro suave y aterciopelado. Deslizo su pulgar por los labios de ella, dándose cuenta de lo bella y exuberante que era. Ni en sus sueños más alejados hubiera imaginado que debajo de la fiera se encontraba una pequeña Sarah Key con piel de porcelana, labios dulces como fruta prohibida y la mirada de ángel más penetrantes que en mundo pueda haber.

-Serena, si la belleza fuera un pecado, estoy seguro que tu destino es el infierno, porque eres la mujer más bella que vi en mi vida. Desde el momento en que te vi al entrar en el salón, me vislumbraron tus ojos claros y fuertes como el mar- Le decía Yaten a Serena acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

De a poco Serena comenzó a despertarse pero la conmoción vino al darse cuenta sobre las piernas y los brazos de quien estaba.

-¡Yaten!- Dijo separándose de él.

Serena se quiso parar pero sintió de golpe un mareo, seguramente por causa del cloroformo, que la desestabilizo causando que caiga sobre Yaten, que seguía sentado a su lado. Quedo solo a escasos centímetros de la boca de Yaten pero le fue imposible evitar el beso que él le robo.

-¿Qué haces? No seas atrevido.

-Me gano la tentación… eres como la fruta prohibida para Adan y quisiera que seas mi Eva- le dijo tratando de besarla nuevamente.

Serena rápidamente se separó de él furiosa por la acción de Yaten.

-No te vuelvas a atrever Yaten. Yo no soy una chica cualquiera a mí me respetas y también a tu hermano, porque yo estoy con el- Dijo embravecida.

Yaten no podía creer lo que le dijo Serena. Él había tomado la determinación de tenerla, enamorarla y hacerla suya por lo tanto no daría el brazo a torcer, aunque tenga que luchar contra Seiya por ella.

Yaten se paró acercándose a Serena pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho empujándolo fuerte.

-¡Adiós Yaten!- Dijo Serena dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? Yo llame a la policía y a una ambulancia para que te atiendan.

-A él, simplemente déjalo ahí tirado a merced de los perros y por mí… Ni te preocupes, no te necesito. Estoy bien y me voy a mí casa a descansar y olvidar de los dos animales que me cruce hoy en día, uno en celo y otro con rabia… creo que no es necesario decirte cual es cual ¿no?

Serena se subió a su auto a punto de estallar de ira pero ni bien se alejó de él, rompió en un llanto desaforado. No podía comprender porque a ella, porque Darien paso de ser la persona a la cual ella amo por tanto tiempo, al que le dedico su cariño inigualable, por quien cambio su forma de ser y paso a ser el ser maquiavélico, frio y mentiroso, que este día se había decidido en tomarla por la fuerza... Porque paso esto con Yaten, después de haber tratado de alejarlo, de no demostrar ningún tipo de atracción por él o dar indicios de algo, se termina interesando en ella de manera sentimental… No creo en que cada uno tiene un destino fijo, pero últimamente cuando quiero evitar que los sucesos que soñé puedan llegar a cumplirse, comienzo a considerar que si el destino me quiere jugar una mala pasada, debo pensarlo bien… pensaba Serena mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro llegando ya a su casa.

Yaten quedo con la policía dando su declaración sobre lo sucedido, les dio el número telefónico de Serena y la dirección para que le tomen la declaración de ella. Subierón a Darien al móvil policial y se lo llevaron a la comisaria, donde de seguro, quedará preso.

Yaten se fue una vez finalizado todo, directo a su casa. Allá se encontró con Seiya y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, obviando lo sucedido con Serena.

Seiya sin dudarlo tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió directo a la casa de Serena preocupado por ella. Tocó el timbre e ingreso a la casa. En el vestíbulo esperaba a Serena para poder hablar con ella.

-¡Hola Seiya! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Le dijo Serena bajando las escaleras.

-Yaten me contó lo sucedido con tu e y quería saber cómo estabas.

-Como verás, estoy bien. No había necesidad para que vengas hasta aquí.

-Solo estaba preocupado por ti- dio acercándose a ella, quedando a una corta distancia de ella.

-¿Se puede saber porque estabas preocupado?- Pregunto Serena acercándose más, quedando frente a frente con él.

-No te lo diré, solo lo demostrare- Dijo tomando a Serena por la cintura atrayéndole hacia él.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir muy rápido frente a la cercanía de Seiya. Sin duda alguna su mente le decía aléjate de él, no te atrevas a tocarlo, no respires su aliento pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba inerte, no obedecía para nada.

Sin pensarlo Seiya comenzó a besar a Serena de manera dulce y deseosa. Al darse cuenta que el beso era correspondido por parte de ella, hizo que ese beso sea más pasional, más fuerte. Recorría su boca como si fuera suya, rosaban y entremezclaban sus lenguas lanzando invitaciones placenteras a su cuerpo. El temblar del cuerpo de ambos era algo imposible de ocultar y menos lo era el deseo que ambos sentían mutuamente. Serena llevo sus manos hacia la nuca de Seiya enredando así sus dedos en los cabellos de él para, de esta manera, intensificar más el beso que en un principio quiso negar pero ahora no quería terminar. La falta de aire. Los obligo a cortar el beso, quedando solo unos besos fugaces y miradas entre los dos.

-¿Que nos pasó? ¿Por qué me es tan fácil contigo pasar del odio al deseo?

-Es fácil de comprender Serena, yo estoy real y verdaderamente enamorado de ti y aunque tú no lo admitas, también estás enamorada de mí.

-Lo que no entiendes es que el amor no puede ir con migo de la mano. Yo ya intente y no resulto como esperaba.

-No, tu solo te equivocaste en elegir. La vida, por más injusta que sea, no debe ser así. No te cierres al amor Serena, no te cierres a mí te lo ruego. No te prometo, te lo juro en este mismo momento.

Seiya se hinco tomando la mano de Serena y poniéndosela en el pecho de él.

-Serena Tsukino… Yo, Seiya Kou, te juro lealtad y amor benevolente por toda mi vida. Prometo ser el hombre que llene tu corazón con la ternura y el amor que te fue negado por años, prometo ser el sol en tus mañanas y la luna en tus noches, prometo demostrarte que el mor existe, aun cuando se cree perdido. Prometo ser el deseo que uno pide a una estrella fugaz en una noche estrellada y por sobre todas las cosas, que tú seas la única mujer que complete mi vida. Nadie en este mundo es una causa perdida Serena y yo creo en ti y en el amor que te tengo, porque te amo, bombón.

Serena anonadada por la declaración de Seiya respondió.

-Quiero que seas mi luna y mi sol, la ilusión de mi existir, la fe y la redención, la persona que haga vislumbrar a mi corazón, con tan solo verte. En ti quiero creer, que el amor no se da solo en los cuentos de hadas, pensar que el príncipe azul si existe y que me rescataras del monstruo de la soledad y del dolor. Yo también te amo Seiya Kou, aunque no lo había querido admitir, eres la estrella fugaz que cruza por mi mente en mis noches antes de comenzar a soñar contigo.

-¡Gracias Bombón! Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Espera… aunque sé que te amo, sé que tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder. Puede que el destino nos quiera jugar mal y hacernos sufrir- Dio Serena apenada mirando hacia abajo.

-Bombón- Dijo Seiya colocando el dedo índice en su barbilla y de esta manera levantar la vista de ella- nuestro destino no está escrito, nosotros somos los que escribimos esa novela. Es nuestro trabajo escribir la historia de nuestra vida.

Sin decir nada más, cesaron las palabras con un beso muy diferente al anterior, este era un beso cargado de amor y devoción.

-Serena- Dijo Seiya separándose, quedando con la frente pegada a la de Serena mirándose mutuamente- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Serena sonrió de una manera en la cual nunca lo había hecho. Dejo de mirar a Seiya y llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él, lo beso fuerte y con deseo dejándolo sorprendido.

-Si Seiya pero no me digas más Serena, ahora solo seré tu bombón, mi estrellita fugaz.

Seiya feliz por la decisión de Serena la levanto de la cintura y la hizo girar alrededor del vestíbulo gritando de felicidad.

Ya llegada la noche serena se fue a acostar pensando en Seiya y en cómo le diría a Mina que ella y el estaban juntos. Por más que intento no pudo alejar el miedo a sus sueños que la comenzaban a atormentar. Ella amaba a Seiya y no quería perderlo, por lo junto a su lado haría lo que él le dijo…

-Juntos, forjaremos nuestro propio destino y nada nos separara. Ni la muerte será capaz de alejarme de ti, amado mio.

* * *

Hola amigos/as! Aquí estoy nuevamente... disculpen la demora pero estos día hizo mucho calor y no me daba para estar sentada escribiendo, me derretía sentada.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en el cual, se ve el comienzo del amor entre Serena y Seiya, el enamoramiento de Yaten y seguirá la reacción de Mina... ¿Que creen que haga la pequeña Mina? y si se dan cuenta, por más que Serena trata de cambiar las cosas siempre, las relaciones entre ellos, al final el destino los termina uniendo... vean el capitulo siguiente y tratare de actualizar seguido, es más mañana mismo continuo con el otro capitulo... la verdad es que tendría que haber cargado dos capis pero bueno... no dio... comprendan... soy madre y muchas veces eso es todo un arduo trabajo.

Nos vemos! Un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**

Nos vemos


	13. the universe and u

**Hola amigos! hoy nos acompaña universe and u de KT Tunstall... si ves o has visto grey's anatomy, imagínate a nuestro amado Seiya cantando con la fuerza de Sara Ramirez esta hermosa canción... yo las pongo en español, pero les recomiendo que la escuchen en ingles. **

**Capitulo n°13**

Era domingo en la mañana. A solo unas pocas horas de la fiesta de Molly y Malaquite, los últimos detalles ya estaban terminados. Serena guardo las cosas en sus respectivas bolsas y se fue a descansar al jardín, sola.

Sentada tomando sol pensando en quien ahora sería su amor, el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver quien era e que la llamaba.

-¡Hola! ¿Con quién desea hablar caballero?

-Hola muñequita. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces llamándome desde el celular de Seiya?

-Sé que si te llamaba desde el mío no me atenderías por eso le saque el celular a mi hermano.

-Te la darás de acosador ahora o que… no te olvides, te dije que estoy con tu hermano es más… anoche formalizamos, y ahora somos novios.

-Lo dices por hacerme enojar, no importa, igual no te creo. Solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas y decirte que les di tu número y tu dirección a la policía.

-Ya los atendí… ve y habla con tu hermano, quizás contándote el sobre nuestra relación me creas. Adiós Yaten, no molestes más.

Serena colgó la llamada retomando la posición en la reposera tomando un poco de sol.

En la mansión kou, Yaten daba vueltas preguntándose porque su hermano no le había dicho nada sobre Serena. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba sacarse la duda de las palabras de ella. No podía más, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de odio, bronca e impotencia. De ser cierto ¿Qué haría? ¿Lucharía con su hermano por el amor no correspondido de Serena? Se opondría, o lo aceptaría sin objetar. Su cabeza dio tantas vueltas sobre ese asunto que le llego dar migraña.

-Hola bro, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Migraña, nada más. A ti que te pasa, traes una cara muy de feliz domingo.

-Te dije o no te dije que Serena sería mía…

Yaten no respondió nada, solo atino a mirarlo de manera inexpresiva. Lo que toda la mañana estuvo pensando resulto ser cierto, él y Serena estaban juntos.

-Bueno… ya que no dices nada te lo diré. Ayer en la noche me puse de novio con Serena… viéndolo bien, puedo decirlo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Si ya cayo, ¿En cuántos días la dejaras? No te olvides que las mujeres son un trabajo temporario para nosotros.

-Eran hermanito, porque yo a Serena no la quiero para diversión de cama, la quiero para que sea la mujer de mis días y mis noches, la mujer, con la que de él si en la iglesia y la mujer que quiero y deseo que sea madre de mis hijos.

-Ese no era el trato, las enamoraríamos y en tan solo tres meses las dejaríamos llorando.

-Si ya lo sé pero eso fue antes de conocer a bombón. Ella es única, es el ejemplar perfecto de mujer, una hembra sin igual y yo a ella no renuncio por nada en el mundo.

-Has lo que quieras pero cuando se entere de cuales eran tus motivos antes de "enamorarte"- Dijo Yaten haciendo con su dedos sobre su cabeza formas de comillas- no quiero verte llorar como una mariquita.

-No lo aras y sabes porque, porque yo ya le dije… anoche fui claro con ella y le conté todo. Le dije que era un don juan de primera, le conté de todas las mujeres que pasaron por mí, de cuantas lloraron y de cuales eran mis deseos hacia ella en un principio.

-¿Aun así está con vos?- Dijo Yaten sorprendido de la confesión.

-Como veras, mi bombón me ama, por lo tanto hay que ser sinceros y para que la relación valla viento en popa, confianza, lealtad y cero mentiras.

-Destilas amor hermano, yo mejor me alejo no vaya a ser contagioso y termino enamorado de la odiosa de Mina.

Yaten se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando unos contra otros. Era cierto y lo peor es que Seiya estaba muy enamorado de ella, como haría el para luchar por Serena sin dañar a su propio hermano.

-Antes de que te vayas, yo tengo cosas que hacer y no vendré hasta tarde, dile a mamá o a papá si es que preguntan por mí.-Dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo a Yaten, tomó las llaves de su auto y se marchó de su casa.

En la casa de Molly estaban reunidas Serena y Mina, terminando de decorar la casa, dando los últimos toques románticos a la ocasión.

-Yo todavía no sé porque te emperraste en traer el equipo de karaoke, si yo no sé cantar y vos menos.

-Es que vendrá alguien que si sabe y les dedicara una canción a los enamorados.

-Cualquiera diría que estas enamorada por la forma en la que actúas.

-Y es así Mina… Estoy enamorada- Dijo Serena viendo fijo Mina que no salía del asombro por las palabras de Serena.

-¿Eres estúpida o hoy es el día de hagan una broma de mal gusto a Mina?

-No, ninguna de las dos. Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, ayer en la noche me puse de novia con…

Serena fue interrumpida por Mina que continuo su frase.

-Con Seiya Kou me imagino.

-Sí, el mismo que anda y viste.

-Eres un caso perdido, se nota que el tarado de Darien te dejo blandita amiga.

-Seiya es muy diferente, el me demuestra el amor y soy correspondida de igual magnitud a mis sentimientos.

-Has lo que quieras, no vengas a mi después llorando.

-No te preocupes que eso no sucederá.

Serena terminaba de poner la comida en la mesa mientras que Mina estaba afuera fumando cuando comienzan a llegar todos los invitados, incluido Seiya que llegaba en su auto a la casa.

-Hola ¿Serena esta?

-Sí, tu "noviecita" está adentro.

-No hay sermones ¿no?

-Tú has lo que quieras y ella también, al fin y al cabo, sé que no durara. El amor es como querer agarrar el viento con las manos… imposible…

-Cuando sepas lo que es amar y ser amado, háblame sobre el amor Mina, porque ahora eres la persona menos indicada de poner en dudas el amor que tengo por Serena.

Seiya entro en la casa dejando sola a Mina. Se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Serena terminando de decorar unos muffins.

-Acabo de ver al ángel más lindo del mundo. ¿Puede ser que ese bomboncito me regale un beso?

Serena se sorprendió al ver a Seiya en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina observándola. Dejo las cosas y lentamente, de manera dulce y en cierto modo inocente, se acercó hasta él rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello.

-Mi príncipe merece todos los besos que en mi pueden haber.

Seiya la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él para así darle un beso dulce, apasionado y sincero.

-¿Me extrañaste bombón?

-Se puede decir que sí. Es lindo acostarte y pensar en la persona que quieres- Dijo Serena aun abrazada a él.

-Me alegra, porque yo también te extrañe mucho.

Un beso fugaz termino de demostrar lo mucho que se extrañaron pero un carraspeo al lado de ellos los separo.

-Dejen de derramar miel y prepárense que están llegan Malaquite y Molly- Dijo Mina haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Todos juntos estaban en el recibidor esperando la entrada de la feliz pareja. Cuando la puerta se abre todos gritan a coro: ¡Feliz aniversario!

La sorpresa fue muy notoria en Molly que lloraba de felicidad al ver a sus amigos y amigas junto a ella en este momento tan especial. Abrazada de Malaquite comenzó a saludar y agradecer a todos por estar presentes.

-Ya que estamos todos juntos hoy, creo que es el mejor momento para darles una gran noticia.

Todos en el salón estaban expectantes a lo que decía Molly.

-¡Mal y yo vamos a ser papás! ¡Tengo un mes y medio de embarazo!

Entre abrazos y felicitaciones, todos festejaban esta gran noticia. Serena y Seiya estaban juntos y abrazados viendo la felicidad de Molly.

-Así y más feliz quiero estar a tu lado bombón- Le dijo Seiya en el oído a Serena haciendo que se sonroje.

-Y lo seremos mi estrellita… lo seremos- Dijo Serena dándole un beso fugaz que no pasó inadvertido ante los ojos de Molly, la cual en un gesto de aprobación le mostro el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Bueno, ahora es tiempo de un regalo especial de parte mía y del dueño de mi corazón- Dijo Serena mirando a Seiya.

Todos miraban a Seiya que se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaban los micrófonos.

-Esto es para la feliz pareja que esta frente a mí. No los conozco pero espero poder ser un buen amigo suyo- Dijo Seiya tomando uno de los micrófonos y poniendo una pista para comenzar a cantarles a Molly y Malaquite.

_Un fuego quema_

_El agua viene_

_Tú me calmas_

_Cuando estoy fría por dentro_

_Tú eres cálido y alegre _

_Sabes que eres muy bueno para mí_

_Con tus ojos de niño _

_Eres más de lo que pareces _

_Tú ves dentro del espacio_

_Lo puedo ver en tu cara_

_Los lugares en los que has estado_

_Las cosas que has aprendido_

_Se posan contigo de forma hermosa_

_Sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse_

_Sabes que digo la verdad_

_Somos exactamente lo mismo_

_Puedo sentir todo lo que haces_

_Escuchar todos lo que dices _

_Incluso cuando estas a kilómetros de distancia_

_Porque yo soy yo, el universo y tu_

_Como estrellas quemándose brillan_

_Haciendo agujeros en la noche_

_Nosotros construimos puentes_

_Sabes que no hay necesidad de esconderse_

_Sabes que digo la verdad_

_Somos exactamente lo mismo_

_Puedo sentir todo lo que haces_

_Escuchar todos lo que dices _

_Incluso cuando estas a kilómetros de distancia_

_Porque yo soy yo, el universo y tu_

_Cuando vas por tu cuenta_

_Te enviare señales_

_Para que sepas_

_Yo soy yo, el universo y tú_

_._

Finalizada la canción, Seiya se dirigió hacia Molly, que estaba todavía llorando de felicidad, la saludo dándole un beso y un abrazo. A Malaquite le dio un apretón de mano, que fue devuelto con un abrazo por parte de mal. Serena lo miraba embelesada ante el canto de él.

-¿Te gusto bombón? Cante pensando en ti.

-Eres el ruiseñor que canta todos los días sobre mi ventana y el dueño de mi corazón- Dijo esto dándole un beso dulce y cargado de amor.

-Por dios, esto me asquea- Dijo Mina causando que más de uno la mire de mala manera.

-Mina por favor, esta fiesta es para nuestra amiga. Desde un principio te pedí que mantengas tus comentarios lejos.

-Me voy, sigan ustedes tranquilos aquí.

-No te vallas, Molly es nuestra amiga, nuestra mosquetera.

-No vuelvas a nombrar a las mosqueteras, si ya no eres una.

-Como quieras Mina. Nos vemos luego o cuando se te pase el enojo.

Mina se fue sin despedirse de nadie. Manejo hasta el bar de Joe's, estaciono cerca de la entrada, entro derecho hacia el sector más alejado de bar.

-Un whiskey en las rocas con un jugo de naranjas y un cenicero- Le pidió al mozo de manera antipática.

El mozo se acercó a su jefe que miraba la escena desde la caja.

-Joe, lo mismo de siempre. Hoy, limoncito está de mal humor.

-De los años en que esa muchacha viene aquí, nunca conocí una sonrisa o un buen gesto de su parte.

-Por lo pronto le llevo lo que pidió no vaya a ser que me trate de mozito de cuarta.

-¡Jajaja! pobre Hayate, esa vez se la llevo feo con la fierita.

El mozo retiro el pedido y lo llevo hasta la mesa de Mina. Ella ni las gracias le dio, solo prendió un cigarrillo y tomo su bebida en silencio.

En realidad el tormento fue enorme para Mina, Universe and u fue el tema que su padre le había cantado a su madre el día que la conoció. Lo sabía gracias a haber leído el diario íntimo de su madre y ver a su amiga tan feliz y enamorada, revivió unos de los momentos más dolorosos para ella… Saber que su madre era feliz antes de su llegada. Recordar aquella carta guardada en aquel diario…

Te amo, de eso no tengas dudas nunca pero no puedo querer a nadie más que nos seas tú. No quiero ser padre, nunca quise un hijo en mi vida. Nunca quise que un hijo me robe el amor de la persona a mi lado. ¿Celos? Si ¿Miedo? También ¿Por qué? Porque no quiero odiar a esta pequeña malvenida, ella me robo tu amor, dedicación y cariño. Te amo, te amé y te amare siempre, a ti, no a ella.

* * *

Buenas! espero les haya gustado este capitulo suave, para ablandar las situaciones anteriores y disfrutar del amor y del mal humor de Mina !jeje!

Nos vemos! Un beso! Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	14. ante las estrellas

**Capitulo n°14**

Fuera de la su casa, estaba Serena esperando con ansias la llegada de su enamorado. Habían quedado en juntarse para dar los últimos detalles de su tesis. Estaban a tan solo dos meses para rendir lo último que se interponía entre ellos y ser profesionales.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir rápido al ver que el auto de Seiya cruzaba las rejas de la mansión Tsukino estacionando cerca de la puerta. Seiya bajo del auto, dirigiéndose hasta Serena. Sin aguantar las ganas de estar junto a él, ella corrió y se lanzó en brazos de su amor, quien sin dudar la levanto desde la cintura y la hiso girar en el aire dándole un beso deseoso y extasiado de amor.

-¿Me extrañaste bombón? Porque yo sí.

-Mucho, mucho, mucho amore mío.

Serena beso nuevamente a Seiya demostrando todo el sentimiento que guardaba su corazón.

-Sabes algo bombón… te amo con cada célula y parte de mi ser, eres todo para mí- Le dijo Seiya al oído haciendo que ella lo abrace más fuerte y finalice con un beso intenso.

Yaten al ver la escena de Serena y su hermano solo atino a carraspear en muestra de disgusto.

-¿Vamos a entrar o se quedaran aquí afuera?

-Ya vamos hermanito… creo que estar mucho tiempo con Mina cerca te ha contagiado el mal gusto por el amor.

-No es eso… ¿Vinimos a estudiar o qué?

Sin más que decir entraron a la casa directo al salón de estudios donde Mina se encontraba envuelta en afiches y apuntes.

-Ya era hora, creí que al final terminaría presentando la tesis con Serena no más- Dijo Mina bajando las hojas y mirando de reojo a los recién llegados.

-Bueno, ustedes acomódense aquí, que yo iré por algo para beber.

Serena los dejo y se fue directo a la cocina.

Yaten se retiró diciendo que iría al baño pero su destino fue la cocina, donde estaba Serena preparando unas bebidas.

-Hola princesa, ¿No me saludaras a mi así como lo hiciste con mi hermano?

-Hola y no. Yo soy de tu hermano y los besos y mi amor van solo para él- Le dijo de manera seria.

-No pongas esa cara de enojo porque me gusta más y no sería capaz de responder por mis acciones.

-¿Qué harías Yaten?-Dijo Serena e manera desafiante.

-Esto- Dijo Yaten tomando a Serena de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Gracias qué?

-Quería saber que tan capas eras de herir a tu hermano tratando de besar a su mujer.

-No lo hiero y tú no eres su mujer. Solo eres la diversión por un tiempo, cuando se canse de ti, te dejara.

-¡Jajaja! El equivocado eres tú. La relación mía y de Seiya es tan real y sería que estamos considerando… ser marido y mujer.

Yaten ante estas palabras soltó a Serena y se alejó de ella.

-¡Mentira!

-No es mentira, si quieres pregúntale que tan serio va nuestro noviazgo y el mismo te lo dirá.

-Yo te amo Serena, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti- Le dijo Yaten acercándose a ella pero Serena a cada paso de él, se alejaba dos.

-¿No entiendes que amar a alguien es aceptar los defectos y virtudes tratando de cambiar esos defectos por amor a tu pareja? ¿Acaso no comprendes muy bien que lo tuyo en una obsesión?

-No, estoy seguro que te amo con todo mi corazón.

-No Yaten, estás muy equivocado. Quieres creer que yo soy para ti, te haces ilusiones, construyes castillos en el cielo. Si en realidad me amaras, no estarías aquí rogando porque te dé una oportunidad. Me dejaría disfrutar del amor con tu hermano y no meterte en su vida. No romperías los códigos de una hermandad.

-¡Y tú qué sabes de hermandad!-Dijo alterado debido que había dado en la punta del conflicto, a Yaten le mataba la conciencia estar interesado en Serena y herir a su hermano.

-Yo fui hermana una vez Yaten y si por mi hubiera sido, yo daba mi vida por la de él. La vida fue injusta, me saco a la persona que más quise en mi vida, se llevó a la ilusión de mis ojos, a la pequeña personita que le cantaba todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. La vida fue y será injusta con todos. Yaten no todos salimos ganadores y tú debes aprender a ser un buen perdedor.

Sin más decir Serena se marchó dejando a Yaten dolido y confundido ante la declaración de Serena. Él no sabía lo que había pasado ella y por lo tanto se maldecía de haberle causado un dolor insuficiente.

Serena llegaba al salón con los refrescos listos, los dejo en la mesa y se dirigió a su asiento. En el momento en que se iba a sentar sintió un mareo el cual logro alivianar apoyándose en la mesa.

-¿Serena, estás bien?

-Bombón- Le dijo Seiya llevando un dedo a su mentón para levantarlo y poder verla bien.

Serena estaba pálida y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Me siento mal, estoy algo mareada.

-Siéntate aquí- Dijo Mina acercando una silla- Quédate quieta y no te muevas enseguida vuelvo-Dijo mientras corría hasta la cocina.

-Bombón, amor. Dime que te sucede, me estás asustando.

-Nada solo…

Serena no pudo decir nada más porque cayó desmayada sobre el pecho de Seiya que al estar arrodillado frente a ella, la agarro evitando que cayera al suelo. Desesperado, con los latidos del corazón a mil por segundo, la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá que estaba detrás de él. Abrazándola y acariciándola despacio, trataba de hacer que vuelva en sí.

-En la cocina se encontraba Yaten solo, odiándose a sí mismo por dañar sin pensarlo a Serena, cuando ve entrara a Mina desesperada agarrando unas toallas y mojándolas con agua fría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que Serena no se siente bien, esta como ida y a punto de desvanecerse.

Las palabras de Mina fueron un puñal directo a su conciencia. Lo más seguro es que la discusión anterior le haya causado el malestar a Serena y por su culpa este así. Dejo a Mina sola, cargando agua en una jarra, y se fue hacia el salón.

Seiya estaba arrodillado viendo a Serena, todavía inconsciente. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella y comenzó a hablarle.

-Serena, amor mío, reina de mi corazón, la ilusión de mis días, mis sueños en la noche. Eres la luna que veo todos los anocheceres y el sol que me ilumina e irradia calor en mis mañanas. Eres la persona que logro convertir a un ogro sin sentimientos en el príncipe enamoradizo que desea el amor de su amada princesa. Bombón despierta te lo ruego, dame tu sonrisa angelical para que mi alma descanse en la serenidad de que tú estás bien, de que estás con migo a mi lado por siempre y para siempre.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba Yaten escuchando las palabras de Seiya. En ese momento entendió que el amor que su hermano sentí por Serena era infinito y él no se atrevería a luchar por ella. Haría lo que ella le dijo y respetaría la relación sincera, placentera y única que tenían.

-Ves, no te ama a ti-Le dijo Mina a Yaten cerca de su oído provocando que se sobresalte.

-¡Que dices! Yo, no…

-No digas nada yatencito, se ve en la forma que la miras. Te gusta Serena, estás enamorado y obsesionado con ella, aunque ella este con tu hermano.

-¡Cállate boca de sapo!

-Sí, de sapo, puerco, vampiro y lo que quieras. No te atrevas a decir que miento, soy un lince para lo ajeno. Cuando vas, yo ya le di la vuelta a la manzana 6 veces querido. No me vengas con idioteces y procura alejarte de Serena, solo le causaras dolor.

-No te preocupes "hiena", mi hermano la ama demasiado, yo no sería capaz.

-Está bien "león", así me gusta.

-No me digas león, i nombre es Yaten.

-Si pero el león es enemigo por naturaleza de la hiena, "amigo".

Mina lo dejo solo en la puerta e ingreso con el agua para Serena. Yaten entro detrás de ella y se pararon al lado de Seiya que seguía preocupado al lado de Serena.

Mina paso una toalla mojada por la nuca de Serena y otra por la frente así tratar de que el agua la vuelva en sí.

De a poco Serena comenzó a mover sus ojos y gesticular en muestra de molestia.

-Serena ¿Estás bien amor?

-Seiya, estás aquí, como en mis sueños.

-¿En tus sueños?

-Sueño que duermo en tus brazos y al despertar con el sol sobre nuestra cabeza, veo tus ojos.

-No estás durmiendo amor, estoy a tu lado. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si- Dijo sentándose recta en el sofá- Seguro me afecto el hecho de no haber comido nada.

-Pero, vamos a la cocina ahora mismo.

-No, tráeme un chocolate y listo, seguimos sin problemas.

-Sigan ustedes… yo me retiro, seguiré la tesis solo.

-Yaten ¿Qué haces?

-No te preocupes hermanito, prefiero hacerlo solo y tranquilo.

Yaten se fue de la casa, e inmediatamente Seiya y Serena miraron a Mina esperando una respuesta.

-A mí no me miren, está vez les juro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

Los tres largaron una carcajada a coro por la respuesta de Mina.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reír.

-No te alegres, no será por mucho tiempo- en realidad será cada vez que vea el rostro de Yaten llorando lágrimas de sangre por el desaire amoroso que tuvo con Serena. Amiga mía de mi corazón, hoy haz hecho mi día favorito, con el cual me regocijare feliz… tengo el punto débil de yatencito, y eres tú, pensaba Mina- pero procurare reír o al menos sonreír un poco más.

Al final de la tarde Mina se retiró yéndose a su casa dejando a la pareja de enamorados en la casa solos.

Serena estaba en el jardín contemplando las estrellas, cuando Seiya se paró atrás de ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Bombón ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Las que quieras amor, sabes que por mi estrella fugaz, todo lo que desee.

-Sabes, cuando despertaste y me dijiste que soñabas con que yo despertaba a tu lado, todas las mañanas… me comencé a preguntar si… no quieres que sea cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que estoy completamente convencido y se con toda mi alma, mi corazón y mi vida que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Amor ni se te… Serena no continuo porque Seiya la interrumpió al tomar su mano y arrodillarse hincándose frente a ella.

-Señorita Serena Tsukino… ¿Quisiera usted darme el honor de convertirse en mi amada esposa, con quien comparta mi vida hasta más allá de a muerte?

Al decir esto último, Seiya sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita roja, la abrió y estirando su mano le ofreció el anillo a Serena.

-Bombón… Cásate con migo, se la esposa de Seiya Kou.

* * *

Buenas gente! Aquí estoy cumpliendo con un capitulo más, que a decir verdad espero les guste. Que dicen ¿Serena dará el si? Mmmm no todo esta dicho pero no se asusten hay amor para rato...

Nos vemos! un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	15. La boda y un funeral

**Capitulo n°15**

El destello del diamante del anillo dejaba a Serena con la boca abierta sorprendida por la proposición de Seiya.

-Seiya, no lo puedo creer.

-Ya lo sé pero es lo que siento por ti bombón.

-Es que... tenemos un poco más de 4 meses saliendo y estamos recién conociéndonos, tenemos la tesis por delante, aun no conozco a tus padres Seiya.

-No tienes que darme una respuesta inmediata bombón, solo piénsalo. Por mis padres no te preocupes, ven este domingo a casa para almorzar juntos y al fin podrás conocerlos.

-No lo haces porque tú quieras que yo conozca a tus padres, lo haces porque te lo dije. Lo haces ver como algo impuesto y no un deseo de tu parte, de tu sentir.

-Bombón-Dijo acercándose de manera dulce- Si no lo hice antes es porque quería estar seguro de lo que sentía por ti, quería estar seguro del amor que siento por ti, saber que tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Solo hasta este momento he estado esperando.

Al ir oyendo las palabras que Seiya le decía, en el rostro de Serena comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa amplia y feliz.

Serena estiro su mano en respuesta a aceptar que él le ponga el anillo en su dedo anular.

Seiya, aun hincado a los pies de ella, colocó el anillo en el dedo de ella.

-Seiya, con esté anillo nos comprometemos amor, uno con el otro.

-Si mi bello bombón, amor por toda la eternidad.

Con estas últimas palabras Seiya se levantó tomando a Serena de la cintura para acercarla a él y depositando en ella un beso que emanaba todo el amor que en ese momento los embargaba por completo.

* * *

En un bar alejado del centro de Tokio se encontraba Yaten, tomando un trago tras otro. Su alma lloraba desconsoladamente recordando de manera tormentosa la felicidad y el amor que su hermano sentía por Serena. Él era incapaz de herir a Seiya pero la amaba y la necesitaba. Deseaba sus besos, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su sonrisa y su amor.

La puerta del bar de Joe's se abrió y en el entro una muchacha de cabellera rubia.

-Se nos vino la noche Joe, mira quien acaba de entrar- Dijo Sasuke.

-Ve rápido si no quieres que "limoncito" se enoje-Dijo Joe pasándole la carta para que se la lleve a Mina.

El mozo se acercó con cuidado hasta la mesa de Mina para dejarle la carta pero ella con su mejor mirada calculadora y fría, negó con un movimiento de la mano la carta y solo dijo.

-Lo de siempre.

-En seguida señorita- Dijo Sasuke retirándose de inmediato.

Llego hasta la barra y dejo salir un suspiro aliviado.

-Dios, creí que iba a morir en manos de esta chica.

-Joe, la verdad… no la entiendo y menos que menos la comprendo.

Mina levanto la mirada dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo, cuando vio a tan solo dos mesas de distancia a su bien querido amigo Yaten tragando trago tras trago de tequila.

Sin dudarlo se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado Yaten. Retiró una de las sillas y se sentó frente a él.

Yaten levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos celestes de Mina que lo observaba con las manos apoyadas en su mentón y de una manera burlona y angelical.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-No es obvio, vengo tomar algo ¿No sabía que venías a estos lugares.

-Es tranquilo y poco concurrido pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Como tú lo acabas de decir, es un lugar poco concurrido y mi amiga está tan enamorada que últimamente no me acompaña a ningún lado.

Yaten al oír esto último hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Ahogar penas en alcohol no te servirá de nada y menos que menos tratar de enamorar a una mujer que no siente ni un atisbo de cariño hacia ti.

-A ti poco te importa lo que yo haga o sienta.

-No, la verdad me gustaría facilitarte la cortapluma para que te cortes la venas o darte una ración de arsénico y así dejar de ver a un pobre diablo llorando como un bebe.

Mina le dio una sonrisa victoriosa mientas se levantaba de la silla dirigiéndose hacia su mesa. Ya sentada levanto su vaso en señal de brindis.

-¿Porque tendría que brindar contigo?- Le dijo levantando la voz.

-Porque perdiste la batalla amigo.

-No está muerto quien pelea, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

-Pero en esta guerra, tú eres la quimera y tu hermano es Belerofonte.

Esta última estocada le removió la sangre a Yaten, provocando que se levante y se retire del bar encabronado como si se lo llevara el diablo.

-Mina al ver a Yaten retirarse largo una carcajada victoriosa que retumbo en todo el bar. Feliz levanto la mano llamando al mozo.

-¡Sasuke, otra ronda amigo!

El mozo más que sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de Mina, de inmediato le llevo su orden. Mina lo recibió con una sonrisa brillante, victoriosa, única.

-Gracias Sasuke, guarda el cambio-Le dijo Mina dándole bastante dinero de más.

El mozo regreso a la barra. Joe lo miraba sin entender que había sucedido, ambos se miran de manera inexplicable lo acontecido.

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana en la mansión kou. Seiya caminaba de un lado hacia otro esperando la llegada de Serena, cuando siente que un auto estaciona en la entrada. Inmediatamente abre la puerta y ve al ángel más lindo del planeta entero viéndolo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola mi bomboncito de chocolate- Dijo de manera seductora acercándose a la boca de ella.

-Hola mi hermoso sapito-Dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose más.

-¿Por qué sapito?-Dijo haciendo puchero.

-Por esto-Dijo Serena depositando un suave beso en los labios de Seiya, retirándose sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos-A los sapitos, una vez que los besas, se convierten en príncipes.

-Si es por eso, estás perdonada mi bella princesa.

-No me digas princesa, para ti soy tu bombón.

-Está bien, mi bombón-Dijo dándole otro beso.

Seiya entro en la casa con Serena de la mano. La llevo hasta la sala de estar, en donde la esperaban los padres de él.

-Mamá, papá… Ella es Serena, mi novia- Le dijo Seiya presentándola.

-Mucho gusto corazón, mi nombre es Amira Kou-Dijo la madre se Seiya dándole un beso grande en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío, señora.

-Pero querida… no me digas señora, dime mira- Dijo la madre de Seiya dándole una sonrisa que ayudo a sentirse más confiada.

-Hola querida, Kaike Kou-Le dijo estirando su mano.

-Un gusto señor-Dijo Serena devolviendo el saludo pero al estrechar su mano, él la acercó hacia su cuerpo dándole un abrazo.

-No me digas señor, con Kaike alcanza.

Serena conversaba sobre la universidad y sobre cómo fue el comienzo de su relación con Seiya de manera fluida y con confianza. Compartían anécdotas sobre Seiya y Yaten de cuando eran pequeños.

En un momento la madre de Seiya le pregunto por su familia pero él quiso exceptuar esa parte. Serena no hizo reparo en las palabras de Seiya y comenzó a relatar los hechos sucedidos que llevaron a la forma de vida que llevaba junto a sus padres.

En los ojos de Serena se notaba la tristeza pero al sentirse cómoda junto a ellos, no la acongojaron los recuerdos.

Ya listo el almuerzo, juntos fueron hasta el salón principal para comenzar con el almuerzo programado.

Serena estaba sentada al lado de Seiya, conversando con él y los demás, cuando llega Yaten.

Perplejo vio la situación familiar. Con una mueca de desagrado saludo a Serena, a sus padres y a Seiya. Se sentó frente a Serena mirándola de manera inquisidora pero su mirada fue interrumpida con los sirvientes que traían la comida.

Ya listos para comenzar a almorzar fueron interrumpidos por Seiya que golpeo una copa con una cuchara en señal de querer decir algo.

-Familia, hoy Serena se encuentra con nosotros para que por fin puedan conocer a la mujer que se robó mi corazón y que cautivo todo mi ser. Por esta razón es que quiero que sepan que hace tan solo dos días, Serena y yo nos comprometimos-Dijo de pie al lado de Serena, con sus manos entrelazadas.

-¡Hijo! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es cierto esto que me estas contando?

-Si mamá, es más, tiene puesto el anillo de compromiso-Dijo señalando el anillo en el dedo de Serena.

-Y déjeme decirle, Amira, que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener a alguien como a Seiya junto a mí-Dijo mirándolo.

-¿Y? ¿Que le respondiste?-Dijo él padre de Seiya.

Serena giro su rostro viendo a Seiya y le dijo:- Si, acepto.

Seiya feliz beso a Serena diciendole entre besos cortos:- Gracias bombón, te amo.

-Esto amerita un brindis por la nueva integrante de la familia-Dijo Kaike alegre por la reciente declaración de su hijo.

Brindaron juntos por la felicidad de ambos, aunque Yaten lo hizo de mala gana.

-¿Y para cuando piensan casarse?-Dijo Yate apretando los dientes haciendo que rechinaran.

-Todavía no sabemos pero queremos que sea antes de la tesis.

-La tesis es en dos meses, ¡no me digan que se quieren casar ya!-Dijo Yaten algo sobresaltado.

-La tesis esta pospuesta por el mismo rector. Los exámenes serán recién a fin año-Dijo Serena mirando de manera desafiante a Yaten.

-Menos mal querida, así tendremos tiempo de planearla, debemos ver la iglesia, el vestido los arreglos, bufete, invitados, es mucho trabajo por lo tanto debemos ponernos en campaña mañana mismo de ser posible-Dijo la madre de Seiya emocionada.

-si me disculpan, yo debo retirarme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Dijo Yaten levantándose de la mesa sin dar más explicaciones. Saludo cortésmente y se fue de la casa.

-Serena querida, espero que no te moleste pero quisiera ayudarte a escoger el vestido y que me permitas estar contigo en los preparativos-Dijo la madre de Seiya.

-Desde luego, yo no sé mucho sobre bodas y sería muy bueno, como se imaginara, no creo tener la ayuda de mi madre en esto.

-No te preocupes cariño, ve en mi a más que una suegra, ve en mí a una amiga y una madre.

-Serena no lo pudo evitar, dio unos pasos hacia Amira, la abrazo dejando caer sobre su hombro unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Dando por terminado el día, Seiya acompaño a Serena hasta su casa. Ella se despidió de él dándole un beso largo y pausado que comenzaba a dar un impulso de querer algo más.

-Mmm… bombón, si me sigues besando así no sé qué podría hacer contigo.

-No sé, dime- Le dijo Serena viéndolo con cara de inocencia.

-Te secuestraría y me iría contigo a Kimnoku de ser necesario.

¿Kinmoku? Y que sepa si es un país, no lo conozco. Si fuese un planeta menos, yo que sepa solo son 7 y ninguno se llama Kinmoku.

-Es un planeta que me invente cuando era chico. Siempre juraba que el día en que conozca a la dueña de mi corazón la llevaría con migo a ese lugar.

-Entonces llévame a donde quieras amor, porque contigo me voy a donde sea.

-Es que no quiero sonar grosero bombón pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Te ansío como desea el león a una oveja, la miel a una abeja y mi cuerpo al tuyo- Le dijo acercándola a su cuerpo.

Serena noto un creciente aumento en el pantalón de Seiya. No pudo evitar desear con ganas sentir a Seiya dentro de ella pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué esperas entonces amor? Llévame a la cama y hazme el amor como nunca. Seiya quiero que seas el primero.

Estas palabras lo dejaron mudo, anonadado. ¿Serena era virgen? ¿Tenía la dicha más grande del mundo en que su futura mujer sea pura?

-No bombón, no lo hare.

Esas rotundas palabras sonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Serena. Será acaso que él no quiere casarse o estás con alguien tan virginal.

-No piense nada mal amor pero por mis principios, deseo estar íntimamente contigo después de haber dado juntos el sí frente a dios.

¿Podía ser cierto? Podría ser Seiya el príncipe de sus sueños. Él no era como Darien, no le exigía intimidad, respetaba sus tiempos, sus deseos, le demostraba su amor y su fidelidad. ¿Podía alguien ser tan afortunada?

-Cada vez haces que te amé más, que desee toda una vida hermosa a tu lado, rodeados de hijos y morir juntos de la mano, rodeados de nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Te amor tanto que me cuesta respirar, es tanto que las palabras no lo explican.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes viéndose mutuamente con todo el amor del mundo, besándose de manera apasionada e interminable. La alta del aire hiso que el beso tenga fin. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir.

* * *

-No te acerques a mí por favor Serena, no soy capaz de responder de la mejor forma.

-¡Y cómo quieres que me acerque?

-Simplemente mantente lejos de mí, no te quiero cerca.

-Seiya, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en este mundo.

-Sabes muy bien que te amo pero me carcome por dentro la culpa.

-¿Crees que fue culpa tuya? Te recuerdo que no estaba enamorado, tu hermano estaba obsesionado.

-Él te amaba, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.

-¿Y crees que yo tengo la culpa?

-Te amo y no quiero odiarte pero si no le hubieras dado una oportunidad él nunca se hubiera fijado en ti

-Fue algo que paso, o que ¿no crees que las cosas pasan por algo? Yo creí que con el embarazo de Mina él se olvidaría y trataría de formar una linda familia junto a ella.

-De haber sabido que te amaba, le hubiera dejado el camino libre a él.

-Hubiera sido lo mismo, no lo iba a elegir de todas maneras.

-Pero por el amor nuestro perdí a mi hermano. ¿Cómo crees que estoy Serena?

-¿Y cómo te crees que estoy yo? El hombre a quien yo amo me culpa de la muerte de su hermano como si yo le hubiera facilitado la cuerda para acabar con su vida.

* * *

Buenas! Aquí estoy nuevamente cumpliendo y pidiendo mil disculpas por el atraso, tenía problemas con mi inspiración pero le invoque a los dioses de la literatura y me dieron el poder de tener varios capítulos en la cabeza...

Esto se está poniendo candente, ya verán que es lo que sucede en el siguiente capitulo, el cual ya casi lo tengo y si lo termino mañana, se los subo en seguida, sigue lo que habrá quedado inconcluso para ustedes... Yaten se ahorco pero Seiya culpa a Serena... Mmmm mañana sin falta les actualizo el siguiente capitulo...

Nos vemos! Un beso!

No estamos leyendo!

**Rouse Kou...**


	16. tercer sueño

**Bueno chicas, ¡aquí está la continuación!**

**Capitulo n°16**

-Seiya, amor por favor, no termines algo tan lindo como lo nuestro.

-Serena, lo nuestro nunca debió ocurrir. Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y evitar que Yaten se fijase en ti.

-¿Evitar que me salve de Darien? Eso quieres decir con evitar que se fijase en mí.

Seiya no emitió respuesta después de lo que Serena le dijo. Dio por sentado que lo que ella le dijo era cierto.

-Si es lo que quieres, lo tendrás.

Serena dejo solo a Seiya pero antes de salir de la casa, en la que ambos vivan juntos después de su boda, dejo en la mesa de la entrada el anillo de compromiso y su alianza de bodas.

Se fue hasta su antigua casa donde vivían sus padres, al llegar converso con ellos sobre la discusión con Seiya y las razones de la ruptura de su relación. Se excusó con sus padres y subió a su antigua habitación, tomó su cuaderno para así comenzar a escribir una carta.

La doblo y la llevo a él correo, dando instrucciones estrictas de que esa carta fuera entregada tres días después en manos de su esposo Seiya Kou.

Subió en su auto y se fue al café Crown, el único lugar en el cual estaría Darien tomando su debido café después de salir del trabajo.

Al ingresar, saludo al dueño Andrew, a quien ella conocía desde pequeña, se dirigió hasta una mesa que quedaba después de la de Darien. Pasó por frente de él si mirarlo y se sentó esperando su te.

-Hola princesa- Dijo Darien acercándose por detrás de ella.

-Si el día venía lindo, tú lo jodiste con tu sola presencia.

-¿Y tu esposo? Qué raro que no está contigo o que, acaso sigue llorando la muerte de ese papanatas que tenía como hermano.

-Ese papanatas te dejo la cara como durazno maduro, ¿O no recuerdas?

Darien tenso los dientes en recuerdo de la golpiza y de el atrevimiento a interrumpirlo.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste que iba a hacer contigo?

-No, y tampoco me interesa, no tienes ni la fuerza y menos que menos el equipo- Dijo viendo la entrepierna de Darien- para satisfacerme.

Darien ante el comentario se paró de su asiento, saludo a Andrew y se retiró.

-Serenita ¿Qué sucedió con Darien?

-Creo que sintió mal Andrew, no te preocupes.

Serena continuo tomando su té con una galletitas pero una nausea la hizo correr hasta el baño más cercano a vomitar todo lo comido.

-No sé porque le dicen nauseas matutinas, si me dan en cualquier momento- Dijo limpiándose la boca.

Salió del baño directo a la caja para así pagarle a Andrew y se retiró.

Decidida a entrar a su auto sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la aturdió y le provoco perder la conciencia.

* * *

Comenzó a querer despertarse pero sintió un olor que le era muy familiar, cítrico y dulce, sin duda alguna cloroformo. De nuevo quedo dormida pero en sus desvaríos, se dio cuenta que estaba en un auto y que dicho auto estaba en movimiento.

Ya llegando a un descampado, Darien bajo del auto y abrió las puertas de una cabaña, volvió al auto y llevo a Serena adentro.

Una vez adentro, la llevo a una habitación y la recostó en una cama, en la cual la dejo esposada de pies y manos a los respaldares de dicha cama.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Seiya?-Dijo Serena despertándose, moviendo de a poco la cabeza.

-Hola princesa-Dijo Darien poniéndose frente al rostro de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Dijo en tono molesto al notar sus manos y pies esposados-¡Suéltame imbécil!-Gritaba Serena tratando de sacarse las esposas.

-Shhh, tranquila terroncito, por más que intentes, no te podrás sacar las esposas.

-¡Quien te dice que no puedo!-Dijo intensificando sus movimientos.

-Lo dicen las muchas mujeres que estuvieron en este lugar y que también al igual que tú, trataron de quitarse las esposas.

-O sea que este es tu bulo, ¿No es así?

-Mmm, digamos que no bulo, aquí vienen las mujeres como tú.

-¿Como yo? ¿Traes mujeres casadas aquí?

-No. Traigo mujeres que no quieren estar con migo y lo hago en contra de su voluntad mi princesita.

Serena al oír esto último, se quedó sin habla al sentir un escalofrío cruzar su espalda.

-¿Qué harás con migo?

-Te dejare incapaz de estar con alguien más.

-Entonces todo salió como yo lo planee. Haz de mi lo que quieras, lo hago para que mi esposo vea lo que hubieras sido capaz de hacer, si Yaten no hubiera frustrado tu secuestro anterior.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que me estoy entregando, no me secuestraste, yo sabía muy bien que decir y que no para sacarte de quicio, ¿o qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que yo te sería una presa tan fácil?

La bronca he impotencia reflejada de Darien, exploto en el rostro de Serena con un golpe de puño cerrado sobre la boca de ella. La sangre emanaba de su boca y caía hasta los zapatos de Darien, pero el enojo aumento cuando Serena solo le devolvió una sonrisa y una pequeña risa victoriosa, causando que el golpe siguiente sea en el estómago de ella seguido de otros tres golpes más en la zona más baja del abdomen.

-No…no… ¿Qué has hecho?-Dijo Serena con el hilo de voz que salía de su boca.

-Te merecías esto y mucho más perra- Dijo golpeándola en el pómulo, cerca del ojo.

-Darien, no te imaginas lo que pudiste causar-Dijo Serena demostrando un dolor agudizante.

-Qué más quisiera yo-Dijo tomando su mentón para que ella lo vea a los ojos.

-Que perdiera él bebe que estoy esperando Darien, eso causaste-Dijo Serena viendo cómo se comenzó a teñir de rojo la sabana en las zona de sus caderas.

Darien se alejó de golpe asustado por la escena al ver la sangre y al sentir el peso de sus actos en causarle un aborto a Serena.

Sin pensarlo, salió de la cabaña, se subió a su auto y manejo hasta la estación de servicio más cercana para comprar una bebida fuerte, para pensar en que haría.

En la cabaña Serena comenzó a sentir las descomposturas por el aborto, el frio por la falta de sangre y agua que vendría seguido de la deshidratación.

Darien no volvió a la cabaña, todo lo contrario, fue a su departamento, busco su ropa, dinero y se fue directo al aeropuerto, tomo un avión hacia Bora Bora, con pasaje solo de ida.

* * *

-Hola ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Seiya, disculpa que te moleste pero desde la mañana que no sé nada de Serena. ¿Sabes acaso dónde está? Nunca desaparece sin dar noticias o aviso.

-No y de verdad creo que soy el último al que ella le diría a donde se fue.

-Cuantas veces tendremos que decirte que no fue culpa de Serena. Yo supe lo de Yaten desde un principio, yo hablaba con el cuándo se enterraba en joe's a tomar trago tras trago por la obsesión hacia ella. Yo le dije…

-¿Tú le dijiste que?

-Mira Seiya, el día en que Yaten tomó la decisión de ahorcarse, Serena me comento que tenía un joe's y le dije eso a tu hermano. Seguramente estaba embarazada y ya con un hijo en camino, nada los separaría. Que el hijo que tanto deseaba tener al lado de Serena nunca podría ser y se tendría que conformar con el hijo que yo tendría.

Seiya al oír estas palabras dejo caer el teléfono al suelo para salir corriendo rápido hacia su auto en búsqueda de Serena.

Fue hasta la casa de sus padres. Al estar allí, los padres de Serena le contaron lo que ella hablo con ellos y le dijeron que había salido en la tarde hacia el Crown.

Seiya salió de la casa de los padres derecho al Crown, donde encontró a Andrew cerrando el local. Al bajar hablo con él y Andrew le dijo que vio a Serena solo un rato. Le conto que estuvo tomando un té Y que luego se retiró.

Seiya se quedó sentado fuera del Crown esperando alguna llamada de ella o algo arecido cuaando se le acercó un pequeño.

-¿Tu eres Seiya Kou?-Dijo el pequeño.

-Si.-Dijo Seiya levantando la mirada para ver quién era el que preguntaba por él.

-Tengo esta carta para ti-Le dijo el pequeño entregándole un sobre blanco.

Seiya tomo el sobre y el pequeño se fue.

Al abrir el sobre vio una carta que tenía una dirección escrita.

_Ve al campo Hukiryu, toma la la ruta del Nakasendo antes del Valle del Kiso, es en la segunda entrada. Allí esta Serena. Perdón por lo que provoque. _

_Ve rápido si quieres encontrarla con vida._

Seiya se levantó como si se lo llevara el diablo, subió a su coche y manejo fuera de los límites de velocidad.

_Ve rápido si quieres encontrarla con vida- _Esas palabras hacían eco en Seiya mientras manejaba con toda rapidez alejándose de tokio. Debía agradecer que el valle estaba cerca y que en más o menos unos minutos a esa velocidad llegaría de inmediato. Las palabras de Mina y la carta iban despertando en Seiya el peor de los temores. Él le dijo que hubiera deseado que ella sucumbiera en manos de Darien, el atraso del que le conto Mina le recordó los malestares que Serena venía teniendo, la falta de apetito, el aumento de sueño y de sus pechos. Se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba obsesionado con Serena, de otra forma no se hubiera deseado que sus hijos sean suyos o algo peor como quedarse con ella aunque estuviera casado con él, con su hermano.

Llegando casi a la entrada del campo se encuentra con un grupo de policías y una ambulancia. Entro con su auto hasta la puerta de la cabaña pero un policía le detiene la entrada.

-Lo siento mucho caballero, estamos investigando la cabaña de Darien Chiba después de recibir varias denuncias de supuestos abusos sexuales.

-¡Recibí una carta diciendo que mi esposa estaría aquí! ¡Déjeme pasar demonios!

Al ver la escena afuera un oficial de traje sale a hablar con Seiya.

-Cabo, déjeme a mí con el caballero.

El policía se retiró dejando a Seiya con el oficial.

-Sé que es difícil de entender pero vinimos porque creímos que aquí encontraríamos a Darien Chiba perp…

-Darien Chiba es el ex novio de mi esposa por eso le digo oficial que me deje pasar.

El oficial dirigió a Seiya hasta el interior de la cabaña y luego hasta la habitación en la que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Serena desangrada.

-Bom… ¿bombón? No no no no puede ser… bombón aquí estoy, háblame-Le dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla fría de Serena-Serena… perdón… falle a mi palabra, estaría siempre para ti, siempre a tu lado, sería tu amigo, tu confidente, tu persona, tu compañero, envejeceríamos juntos y moriríamos juntos rodeados de nuestros hijos y nietos-Decía llorando entre palabras entre cortadas con su rostro apoyado en el rostro de Serena.

El oficial y otro policía más retiraron a Seiya del cuerpo de Serena al resistirse el en dejarla sola para realizarle una autopsia. Ya estaba amaneciendo, el alba comenzaba a teñir de rosa las nubes y a iluminar el prado cuando Seiya ve desde el móvil del oficial como retiraban a Serena envuelta en una bolsa fúnebre. El móvil llevo a Seiya hasta su casa dejándolo seguro y acompañado de un psicólogo.

El doctor Ikaro se tomó la libertad de darles la mala noticia a los familiares de Serena al decidir que, Seiya estaba en un quiebre psicológico emocional y no podría asumir ese mal momento, sería algo sumamente difícil para él.

El cuerpo de Serena fue entregado dos días después, para comenzar a darle santa sepultura.

-Seiya, hijo yo sé que no quieres hablar con nadie pero te llego esta carta y creo que es necesario que la abras el remitente es de… Serena hijo- Dijo dejando las carta sobre la mesa de la entrada de su habitación.

Seiya con miedo y fantasmas merodeando sus recuerdos salió de la esquina de su habitación en la que se refugiaba. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Te amo más que a mi vida propia, el día de hoy me entere que estoy embarazada. Tengo un poco más de dos meses de embarazo pero no puedo vivir con la angustia y el dolor de que hayas roto con la promesa de demostrare que el amor rompe con todas las barreras que se le imponga._

_Querías que sucumbiera en las manos de Darien, pues aquí lo tienes pero desde ya te aviso, esto no te devuelve a tu hermano y no te devuelve a tu esposa._

_Serena Kou…_

-¡No no no no!- Grito Serena sentada en su cama.

-¡Hija!-Dijo su madre Ikuko entrando en su habitación aterrada ate el escalofriante grito aterrador de Serena.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Serena tirándose en brazos de su madre llorando de manera descomunal…

* * *

¡Hola! Desde ya les digo... era un sueño pero ¿Cómo revertir este sueño? la madre de Serena salio en escena y dará conocimiento de algo importante...

Les comunico que hoy 8 de marzo es mi cumpleaños por lo tanto un capitulo por mi cumple...

Nos vemos! Un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Rouse Kou...


	17. las palabras más esperadas

**Capitulo n°17**

La madre de Serena pasaba por fuera de la habitación de ella cuando escucho un grito desde adentro del cuarto. Entro de inmediato, encontrándose a su hija sentada en la cama llorando como cuando era una pequeña de 6 años.

-¡Hija!-Se acercó sin dudarlo hacia la cama.

Serena al ver a su madre, a su lado, se tiró en brazos de ella llorando como algunas veces lo hacía oculta a la mirada de todos.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Serena! ¿Qué te sucede?

Serena sacó su cabeza de entre los cabellos azules de su madre y la vio de la misma forma en que un cachorro mira a su madre pero al darse cuenta de la situación, se separó de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no debiste preocuparte.

-No te disculpes, el verte así me recuerda a los sueños que tenías cuando eras pequeña.

-Ya estoy bien igual, puedes irte y te prometo no volver a incomodarte.

-No me incomodas Serena, nunca lo has hecho-Dijo Ikuko poniendo su mano en el mentón de ella para levantarle la vista y que pueda al menos dirigirle una mirada- Sé que no he sido la mejor de las madres pero creo que en este momento me necesitas.

Serena mantuvo un leve contacto de miradas con su madre hasta que bajó la vista resignada.

-¿Recuerdas los sueños que tenía cuando era pequeña?

-Como no recordarlos, despertabas a todos en la casa con gritos y llantos, o a veces te reías de tal manera que el estruendo de tu carcajada sonaba en nuestra habitación.

-Esos mismos sueños los he vuelto a tener- Dijo Serena agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué tipo de sueños son? Cuéntame a ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

-Son como el sueño que tuve sobre…

Serena callo y miro a su madre. Tenía una lágrima asomándose, la saco con su dedo antes de caer y estiro su mano tomando el portarretratos de su mesa de luz, en el que estaba ella con samy en brazos cuando era apenas un bebe.

-Igual al sueño que tuve un tiempo antes del accidente mamá-Dijo dejando que las lágrimas fluyan sin retenerlas.

-¿Sigues creyendo que de haber prestado atención a las cientos de veces que me pedias que no manejara por la ruta principal por miedo a tu sueño, sam estaría aquí? Serena hija, nada en el mundo lo hubiera podido impedir.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas de quien fue la culpa de la muerte de samy?-Dijo Serena llorando con más fuerza- Mía y de nadie más, porque fue mi culpa que él no estuviera sujeto a su sillita.

-No hija. Nadie tiene la culpa. Llevo años lejos de ti y de tu padre, culpándome todas las noches en el cuarto de sam por no haber sido más atenta a la calle mientras manejaba, llevo todos esos años encerrada llorando a un hijo que no volverá nunca más, perdiendo el tiempo en que debía protegerte y estar contigo Serena.

Serena escuchaba las palabras de su madre, las palabras que llevaba muchísimo tiempo deseando oír.

-Hija puede ser que me perdones, no ahora pero sí que me des la oportunidad de encomendar mis errores.

Serena se incorporó un poco llegando hasta la altura de su rostro y depositó en ella un gran beso, dejándole marcados los labios en la mejilla de su madre.-Desde luego que te perdono mamá, no tienes ni idea de cuánto llevo esperando esto.

-Gracias hija-Dijo Ikuko abrazando a Serena.

-Y, dime. De que se tratan estos sueños.

Serena se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y así de esta manera comenzó a relatarle los sueños que tuvo y el último sueño, que fue el que la despertó a estas horas.

-Por dios Serena, más que sueños, parecen pesadillas hija y los últimos ponen en riesgo tu vida…

-Dímelo a mí, que soy la que los sufre. Y sabes, lo peor es que hasta ahora vienen cambiando pero no sé cómo hacer para interceder en el rumbo.

-Deja que las cosas fluyan, despeja tus dudas y trata de hablarlo siempre.

-Es que tengo miedo- Dio Serena mientras agachaba la mirada hacia su anillo de compromiso y lo daba vueltas en su dedo.

-Serena, ese anillo te lo dio el chico del sueño ¿no?

-Se llama Seiya Kou, tiene 23 años, dos hermanos y es mi novio-Mordiéndose el labio de abajo miro a su madre- Sabes, no es un anillo común mamá, él me pidió que me case con él y yo acepte.

-¡Serena!- Dijo antes de darle un abrazo y comenzar a llorar en el hombro de ella-Te felicito hija, estas hecha toda una mujercita hermosa.

-Pero aún tengo miedo mamá.

-¿De los sueños?

-Sí, eso mismo. Bien sabes que cuando era pequeña soñé a mi tío Ikaro vomitando sangre y a los dos meses el falleció de un tumor maligno en la tráquea. Una semana antes del accidente que tuvimos con samy, bien sabes que soñé.

-Si hija, recuero muy bien. Después de eso fuiste al psicólogo y el llego a la conclusion de que tú eres más débil sentimentalmente y por lo tanto tu psiquis es más receptiva ¿Recuerdas?

-No la verdad no tenía ni el mínimo recuerdo de eso. De ser así, ¿mis sueños son recepciones de lo que vendrá?

-Podemos tomarlo por ese lado hija o por el simple hecho de un sueño común y la casualidad.

-La verdad no sé qué pensar… ya no tengo ganas dormir mamá.

-Descansa, trata de olvidar todo, mañana será otro día.

-De hecho, ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana la casa de Seiya? Así de paso lo conoces a él y a sus padres.

-Estaré muy feliz hija- Ikuko se acercó dejando un beso en la frente de Serena y le canto en un susurro al oído- Malos sueños, malos sueños, aléjense de aquí. Sueños buenos, sueños buenos, vengan por mí.

-Gracias mamás, siento como si volviera a tener 6 años-Le dijo mientras enviaba un beso volador hacia la puerta de la entrada donde estaba Ikuko viéndola antes de irse a la cama.

-Lo siento mucho mamá, sé que te prometí que descansaría pero no quiero soñar más y si he de estar toda la noche despierta, lo hare- Se dijo a si misma sacando su notebook del escritorio-que lindo que se siente decir mamá- Dijo suspirando al recordar todo el rato atrás, feliz de haberse sincerado con su madre y saber que le tormento que ella pasaba era igual que el de su madre.

En la mañana, Serena se encontraba desayunando junto a su padre cuando su madre apareció ante ellos, dispuesta a desayunar juntos.

Saludo a Serena y a su padre y se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba. Kenji, atónito ante lo ocurrido, veía a su hija conversar con su madre, quién era como una completa extraña para él. Ellas programaban sus actividades para él día de hoy con total tranquilidad pero él seguía sin entender.

-Perdón, pero creo que me he perdido de algo ¿no?-Dijo Kenji observándolas.

-Papá, mamá y yo hemos limado asperezas. Ya todo está bien, como debería ser.

-Si Kenji. La verdad es que me di cuenta de lo mucho que nuestra hija me necesitaba y que por más que siga llorando a sam, él no volverá jamás.

-Me parece muy bien. Espero volvamos a ser la familia que éramos antes-Dijo mirando a Ikuko.

-Aún tenemos tiempo para hablar nosotros dos Kenji y aclarar nuestras dudas y sentimientos.

-Esperare paciente Ikuko, no te preocupes.

Se retiraron directo a la casa de Seiya, quien al verlas juntas y sonrientes, no daba explicación de que ocurría entre ellas dos.

-Seiya, ella es mi madre-Dijo Serena.

-Mucho gusto señora-Dijo Seiya dándole la mano.

-El gusto es mío-Respondiendo el saludo cordial de mano- Soy Ikuko.

-Entren, así podrá conocer a mi madre, que por cierto bombón, tiene miles de revistas y folletos de novias y lo que en si concierne.

-Me encantaría verlos hija, hay que ver el vestido, la iglesia, salón y todo.

-Si mamá pero primero entremos y después te encargas de eso junto a la madre de Seiya.

Una vez adentro ambas partes se presentaron, conversaron sobre Serena y Seiya y luego, Ikuko y Amira se hundieron en un mar de revistas y folletos sobre bodas.

-Seiya, necesito hablar contigo pero no aquí-Le dijo Serena en tono preocupante.

Seiya asintió y condujo a Serena hasta la biblioteca, en donde nadie los interrumpiría anticipándose a que lo que ella tenía que decirle no era algo muy bueno.

-Bombón si es por la boda y por lo rápido que va mi madre, si quieres hablo con ella para que se calme un poco.

-No corazón, no es sobre eso. Sabes, en una relación, lo más importante es la confianza y el respeto, no debemos tener secretos y menos mentiras de por medio por eso te he pedido que vengamos a hablar aquí.

-Sí, dispara entonces-Dijo Seiya, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá atento a lo que Serena le diría.

-¿Recuerdas el inconveniente con Darien, ese en el que Yaten me salvo?

-Si-Dijo Seiya atento a Serena.

-Bueno, la cosa es que como te conté antes, el cloroformo que utilizo él me puso en un estado de inconciencia y cuando me desperté, estaba sobre las piernas de Yaten y él me estaba besando.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Seiya demostrando una total sorpresa ante las palabras de ella.

-Sí, así como oyes. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separe de él y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi desde el primer momento en que me vio. Por más que le explique y le he estado explicando que te amo a ti, el insiste en que me ama.

-Como puede ser que no me haya dicho nada, es mi hermano Serena y se supone que si hago algo que lo pueda dañar debo velar por su seguridad ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz contigo si sé que te ama?

-Ahí está la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí… Seiya, él no me ama. El cree que soy la mujer ideal para él porque se siente solo y dolido al haberme fijado en ti y no en él, ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?

-¿Quieres decir que está obsesionado? Imposible, nunca podría ser algo así viniendo de él.

-Si es posible y como te dije, te lo digo porque quiero que confíes en mí, en lo que siento por ti y en que juntos podemos lograr lo que ambos queremos, amarnos y ser felices.

-Te amo con todo mí ser pero esto de Yaten me resulta difícil de creer. Yo creo en ti, pondría mis manos en el fuego por ti Serena.

Serena se acercó a Seiya poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él, le dio un beso suave, dulce, exigente y cargado de amor. Apoyo su frente con la de él y le susurro- Habla con él, trata de hacerlo entrar en razón yo sé que sus sentimientos no son reales y sé que te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Si bombón, hablare con él, tratare de que en esa cabeza dura entren mis palabras.

-Gracias amor, no sabes el peso que sale de mi corazón al contarte esto pero no quiero que nada nos separe, una vez que encontré el amor y alguien que me ama como yo deseo, no quiero perderlo.

-Nunca me perderás por nada del mundo bombón-Dio Seiya dándole un beso dulce, jugando con su lengua, degustando los labios carnosos que lo invitaban a devorarla por completo.

* * *

En la mansión Aino, Mina tomaba el desayuno leyendo una revista de modas, cuando lee un artículo sobre su madre.

_La famosa cirujana plástica Suka Aino nos deleitara con su más increíble creación. Realizara injertos de piel producidos de manera artificial a las víctimas de los incendios forestales del pasado abril de este año. Será una tarea compleja que se calcula le llevara un tiempo de más o menos un año, en el cual aprenderemos y adoptaremos esta nueva invención para mejorar la calidad de vida de las víctimas._

-Genial-Dijo Mina tirando la revista hecha un bollo al tacho de la basura- otro año más sin verte, y después quiere que me trague le cuentito de "Mi trabajo se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo", será mejor que digas el trabajo me mantiene lejos de la bastarda de mi hija.

Enfurecida y defraudada se fue directamente al único lugar en donde se siente como ella misma, Joe's… Serena está muy embobada con eso del noviazgo, por lo tanto ya no tiene tiempo para mí y toda mi chachara sobre odio a aquel, odio a aquella y las mil y un cosas que quería hacerle a Yaten, ¿Por qué? En realidad porque no.

Entro a joe's le pidió a Sasuke lo mismo de siempre, se levantó de su asiento directo hacia la otra mesa que estaba ocupada.

-¡Hola renacuajo! ¿Sigues llorando como una nena todavía?

-Es mucho pedir que al menos me digas Yaten, sé que no te agrado y tú no me agradas a mí pero aun así yo te llamo Mina.

-Y a decir verdad mi nombre suena raro y feo en tus labios, renacuajo. ¿Sabes porque renacuajo?

-Ahora cual es el motivo de mi insulto nuevo.

-Eres tan perdedor que ni siquiera alcanzas el título de sapo.

-Tú no eres nada, no eres ni la mitad de lo que soy yo, ¿sabes porque?

-A ver…

-Porque yo si tengo sentimientos pero tú, estas muerta por dentro. A ti nadie te quiere, todos tienen lastima de la pobre Mina, su padre abandono a su madre por su culpa, su madre se mantiene alejada de ella como si tuviera la peste bubónica. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que demonio haces en el mundo? Yo diría que eres el orejón del tarro, estas de más en esta vida Mina, no eres nada.

Mina enfurecida tomo su trago y se lo tiro en la cara Yaten, too sus cosas y se retiró del bar.

-Yo también puedo ser detestable cuando me lo propongo Mina Aino.

En la barra Joe y Sasuke observaban todo lo acontecido.

-Estos dos van a terminar juntos-Dio Sasuke.

-A que no-Dijo Joe.

-¿Es una apuesta?

-El odio los va a llevar a una buena calentura en unos 6 meses más o menos, de eso estoy seguro.

-Mmmm no se Joe, eso está por verse…

* * *

Buenas! muchas gracias a todas por los saludos en mi cumple( Dayan Kou Uchia, Luz'Kou, ShellydeKou, Lili, Princessnerack) lo pase fenomenal! vieron que les dije que la madre de Serena revelaría algo... en la cultura católica, se cree que algunas personas sensibles y muy creyentes tiene un don divino de poder presentir por medio de sueños cosas del futuro, de ahí la razón de porque Serena sufre esos sueños que, más que sueños parecen pesadillas.

¿Leyeron atentamente o que dijo Joe?

Nos vemos! Nos estamos leyendo!

Un beso!

**Rouse kou...**


	18. primer beso

**Capitulo n°18**

En el balcón de su habitación se encontraba Serena, tomando café y viendo a las pocas estrellas que estaban en el cielo debido que en unos pocos minutos amanecería. Llevaba tres días sin dormir de noche, solo dormitaba un poco por las tardes pero llegada la noche el miedo la circundaba. Temía cerrar los ojos y volver a tener esos malditos sueños.

-Serena, el desayuno está servido, ¿Bajas?- Le pregunto su madre apoyada en el umbral de la habitación.

-Sí, termino de guardar la notebook y bajo. Espérame y vamos juntas ma- Dijo Serena devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-Bueno hija, pero apresúrate que si no se enfría.

Serena e Ikuko bajaron las escaleras abrazadas y riendo por haber hecho esperara a su padre para el desayuno, que según él era la comida más importante del día.

-Ya era hora queridas, me muero de hambre-Dijo su padre frotándose el vientre.

-Ya estamos papá, no te desesperes.

-Kenji, unos minutos más no te iban a matar.

-Espero que a Seiya no le hagas esperar tanto para el desayuno si no, pobre de él-Decía su padre con gestos burlones.

La noche anterior Seiya había venido con sus padres a cenar para poder oficializar junto a toda la familia la fecha del casamiento y poder conocerse mejor ya que ahora serían familia.

El único que no correspondía la alegría de Serena y Seiya era Yaten, y se los demostró faltando a la cena, excusándose con que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Entrando a la universidad Serena se encontró con la persona más desagradable para ella.

-Te recuerdo que tengo la orden de restricción, así que si no te alejas, simplemente llamo a la policía y terminas preso.

-¡Hola! Solo quería verte por dos cosas: la primera: Te amo y la segunda: ¿Es cierto que te casas?

-Por dios, que rápido que vuelan las noticias. Al parecer me ganaron de mano, quería ser yo la que te dijera.

-¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Te casas con ese infeliz bueno para nada!

-¡Sí! Y baja la voz o te la bajo yo Darien. Si no estás preso es porque quise demostrarte que no soy como tú.

-¡Nunca, y escucha bien Serena, nunca podrás ser feliz con él! ¡tú eres solo mía!

-Tuya no fui nunca Darien, no tuviste mi corazón así como lo tiene Seiya. Es mucho más hombre de lo que tú crees ser y demuestra muy bien los sentimientos de su corazón.

-No sabes lo que dices. Yo soy el único en tu corazón.

-Sabes, yo creía que no existían las causas perdidas, que todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad pero lo tuyo es único. Por favor vete de aquí que ya estás pasando los 20 metros que debías mantenerte alejado de mí-Dijo Serena dándole la espalda decidida a entrar a la universidad.

-¡No te olvides lo que dije, eres mía ahora y siempre!

-No te metas porque tengo más que esta orden en mis manos para que sufras Darien. Deja de ser un mamarracho poco hombre y aléjate si no quieres acordarte de mí para toda tu vida.

Enervado quedo Darien solo fuera de la universidad viendo a Serena ingresar sonriente y despreocupada.

Desde la zona de estacionamiento veían la escena de Darien hacia Serena.

-¡Estúpida!, ¡porque no lo dejaste en la cárcel a ese pérfido idiota!- Dijo Yaten acercándose a Serena.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe o me equivoco- Le dijo Serena de manera fría demostrando la incomodidad de la pregunta.

-Claro que me incumbe, fui yo el que te salvo de esa escoria y quien lo puso en su lugar.

-Sí, gracias no me recuerdes ese día y si retiré los cargos es porque soy más humana que él, adiós-Diciendo estas palabras, Serena se dirigió hacia el salón.

Al entrar, saludo a Mina y le dio un beso enorme a Seiya que la esperaba justo en la mesa de atrás de ella.

-Hola estrellita fugaz-Dijo Serena dándole una caricia.

-Hola mi rico bomboncito- Dijo dándole una sonrisa- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto poniendo una mano en su mejilla, mirándola bien- Tienes ojeras grandes corazón, cualquiera diría que no duermes.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien amor. No te preocupes, solo es que me he acostado tarde por ver unas revistas de bodas- Miro a Seiya a los ojos tratando de convencerlo de esa mentira piadosa.

La mañana paso fugaz repasando y marcando las teorías filosóficas de los sistemas operativos y administrativos. Serena cabeceo una que otra vez, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Seiya.

Al final de la clase, Seiya agarró la mano de Serena y se la llevo directo hacia su auto sin dar explicaciones o permitirle que se despida de Mina.

Manejo todo el trayecto observando a Serena que no decía ni una palabra, se notaba que le costaba mantener la cabeza erguida y no dormirse en el asiento.

Al llegar a la casa de Serena, bajo del auto, abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante y bajo a Serena tomándola en brazos. Golpeo la puerta de la casa con el pie, la cual la abrió la madre de Serena.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo la madre de Serena indicándole la habitación de ella.

-Nada malo no se asuste, es que se dormía prácticamente sentada y en este estado no era conveniente que maneje, por eso la traje yo hasta aquí, aunque no llego… se quedó dormida ni bien al apoye en el asiento.

-Pobre mi serenita, ha estado desvelándose últimamente por unas pesadillas que la atormentaban y por quedarse viendo revistas y blogs de bodas en la compu hasta tarde- Le dijo Ikuko abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Seiya entro y la acostó en su cama, se sentó al lado de ella, observándola.

-Quédate con ella al menos hasta que despierte.

-No, no sería correcto.

-¿Correcto? Hay por dios estos jóvenes de hoy. Van a ser marido y mujer dentro de poco, no le veo drama en que compartan la cama sin hacer nada obviamente-Dijo Ikuko haciéndole ojo con el dedo sobre el pómulo de ella.

Seiya asintió y la madre de Serena se retiró dejándolo solo con su bombón.

-Siempre quiero estar junto a ti, cuidarte y protegerte, ahora que duermes, no sabes lo que daría por estar en tus sueños para evitar que tengas una horrible pesadilla bombón porque yo seré el guardián de tus sueños, la llave maestra al paraíso, el camino hacia la felicidad- Le dijo acostado a un lado de ella, mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Serena en su pecho para verla dormir tranquilamente.

Serena al sentir el calor de Seiya , estiro un brazo colocándolo en el pecho de él-Seiya-murmuro dormida acurrucándose más al cuerpo de él.

* * *

Mina salía de la universidad atrás de Yaten tratando de alcanzarlo, hasta que él se frenó en el lugar donde estaba su auto.

-Mi dios, veo que tu hermano tenía grandes necesidades como para llevarse a sere así sin preguntar ni permitir que se despida.

-No me importa-Dijo haciendo ademan de molestia.

-Quien sabrá que están haciendo a estas horas ¿No? ¿Qué sabor tendrá la piel de Serena?

-Como la miel misma, como el rocío de las mañanas.

-Mira que tan asquerosa iba a ser-Dijo Mina haciendo muecas de asco.

-En cambio tú, de seguro besarte sería una angustia, sería como el beso gélido de la muerte.

-Nunca les pregunte como beso pero de seguro algo así.

-¿Es que alguna vez te han besado?

-No y no les permito acercarse, me caen mal todos, no me gustan cuando vienen con otra intensión, así todo meloso y sexi, como si se llevaran el mundo por delante.

-¿Entonces que haces parada aquí con migo conversando?-Miro Yaten a Mina inentendido habiendo la pregunta.

-¿No te diste cuenta?-Dijo Mina entre risas burlonas- Me encanta la cara de pobre cachorro abandonado que pones cuando tu hermano y Serena están juntos, o cuando hacen de esas cosas muy cursis.

-Espera un poco- Dijo Yaten acabando con él tema de Serena y Seiya-¿me acabas de decir que no te han besado nunca?-Vislumbro en el rostro de Yaten una mirada maquiavélica.

-No, gracias a dios, no he permitido que ningún hombre toque mis labios, no sería suficiente esta vida y la siguiente para olvidar alg…

Mina no pudo continuar hablando porque Yaten la tomo de la cintura con un movimiento ágil y rápido para acercarla a él y así poder tomar sus labios y besarla como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Abrió más su boca para así obligarla a abrir más y poder tocar su lengua, danzar dentro de su boca, pasar sus labios por los de ella, llenarla de su sabor llenara de él y que de esta manera el primer beso que le dieron en su vida le sea recordado para toda la vida.

Mina golpeaba a Yaten en el pecho para que la suelte, trataba de alejarse de él, trataba de no querer seguir besándolo porque con cada movimiento de la lengua de Yaten dentro de la suya, ella sentía una oleada de deseo, de un sabor único. No lo quería pero a la vez deseaba que el no terminara ese beso.

-Mmm… es como pensé, un beso tuyo tiene ese asco inigualable, indescriptible y único en su asquerosidad, n siquiera con lejía se ira el mal sabor- Le dijo al terminar el beso, dejándola sola retirándose en su auto.

Mina quedo inmóvil y sola en el estacionamiento. Llevo una mano a sus labios recordando cada sensación, cada movimiento de él y el sabor de Yaten, que todavía daba vuelta en su mente.

-Esta me la pagaras con sangre yatencito y será el doble por hacerme desear sentir tus labios-Dijo Mina una vez estando en sí.

El bar de Joe recién estaba abriendo cuando Mina entro hecha un demonio. No se fue a su mesa habitual, solo atino a sentarse en la banqueta, al lado de la barra.

-¿Lo de siempre señorita?- Pregunto Joe.

-Si Joe, pero en esta oportunidad deja de lado el jugo de naranja solo dame el whiskey y doble por favor.

-Si como no- Dio Joe extrañado por la mirada de Mina- Disculpe que me meta señorita pero si la vida le da la espalda, usted solo entréguele una sonrisa a cambio, de esta forma demostrara que usted es más que la vida misma.

Mina al escuchar las palabras de Joe, solo atino a darle una sonrisa de lado.

-Vengo peleando con la vida misma desde que tengo razón y uso Joe.

-Mina, con migo no debes ser como te muestras siempre, sabes que soy la única persona que conoce la verdad bajo el disfraz.

-Si Joe, lo sé. Tú me viste crecer y aunque soy la culpable de que te mejor amigo te haya dejado, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Minina, sabes que no todo debe ser así.

-Para mí sí, jojo y debe ser por mi bien-Dijo Mina terminando el trago de golpe- Me voy antes de que llegue Sasuke y me vea así contigo, no te olvides, hay que guardar las apariencias.

-Nos vemos, ven cuando quieras, no solamente a beber algo, ven de visitas al menos.

Mina se encontraba saliendo del bar cuando ve estacionarse un porsche rojo enfrente del bar de Joe. De adentro del auto se bajó Yaten, cruzo la calle directo al bar.

Se subió a su auto directo a casa de Serena. Debía ver como se encontraba su amiga y olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió. Ella era la única persona en la que confiaba demasiado para hablar de manera vierta todo lo que le paso y lo que sintió al sentir el beso de Yaten.

-Espero que te trapiques, desgraciado mal nacido, te lo deseo con toda el alma- Dijo Mina con el recuerdo aun fresco sobre sus labios.

* * *

Buenas gente! aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo! espero sea de su agrado... A Mina ya le esta picando por lo tanto se comienza a acercar el momento de la verdad...

Nos vemos! Un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	19. te quedó claro ¿No?

******Hola bombones! en este capitulo tendremos a Pink con The King is dead but The Quenn is Alive!**

**Capitulo n°19**

Mina iba en su auto directo hacia la casa de Serena. Música alta, un cigarrillo en la mano con el codo apoyado en la ventanilla del auto y la otra sobre el volante. Cantaba a coro dejando caer libremente las densas lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir en todo momento.

_EL REY ESTA MUERTO, PERO LA REINA ESTA VIVA_

_CORTENLE LA CABEZA, YA HA TERMINADO CON SUS MENTIRAS_

_UNA VICTORIA JUSTA POR HABER LUCHADO POR MI VIDA_

_UN BORRÓN Y CUENTA NUEVA DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO_

_LA REVOLUCIÓN Y AHORA ESTOY A CARGO_

_MI EVOLUCIÓN ES APUNTAR A LAS ESTRELLAS_

_SU PRIMER ERROR SUBESTIMO_

_NI SIQUIERA SE MOLESTO EN APRECIAR._

_ASÍ QUE RAH RAH RAH_

_HERMANA PUT*, BAH_

_HAY UNA FIESTA EN TU HONOR_

_PERO NO ESTARAS AHÍ, DE TODOS MODOS,_

_TRES HURRAS POR EL QUE SE ESCAPÓ,_

_NO ERAS MÁS QUE BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA,_

_YO ERA OH DIOS MIO_

_Y A DIFERENCIA DE TU ANATOMÍA_

_ME ALEGRO DE LO QUE TUVE EN MI_

_AHORA EL REY, EL REY,_

_EL REY, EL REY HA MUERTO,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA..._

_CREO QUE EL PUEBLO NO SE ELEVA LA DERECHA,_

_NO CREAS QUE VOY A LLORAR ESTA NOCHE, DON NADIE _

_NO LAMAS PARA QUITAR TU APETITO_

_ME ENFERMAS, NO QUIERO PELEAR_

_PENSÉ QUE GOBERNARÍAMOS CIELO Y TIERRA_

_REALMENTE PENSÉ QUE ERA LA ÚNICA_

_TUS SECRETOS HAN SIDO REVELADOS EN MI_

_HAS SIDO DESTRONADO, AHÍ VA TU LEGADO._

_ASÍ QUE RAH RAH RAH_

_HERMANA PUT*, BAH_

_HAY UNA FIESTA EN TU HONOR_

_PERO NO ESTARAS AHÍ, DE TODOS MODOS,_

_TRES HURRAS POR EL QUE SE ESCAPÓ,_

_NO ERAS MÁS QUE BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA,_

_YO ERA OH DIOS MIO_

_Y A DIFERENCIA DE TU ANATOMÍA_

_ME ALEGRO DE LO QUE TUVE EN MI_

_AHORA EL REY, EL REY,_

_EL REY, EL REY HA MUERTO,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA..._

_HAY CONSECUENCIAS EN ESTA VIDA,_

_UN CASTIGO ACORDE AL DELITO,_

_TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, OÍ UN LO SIENTO,_

_AHORA MIRARME EN TODA MI GLORIA._

_EL REY HA MUERTO, PERO LA REINA ESTA VIVA_

_ME PONGO LA CORONA Y SE ME VE MUY BIEN_

_CASI TE PERMITÍ TENER LO MEJOR DE MI_

_PERO NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁS A LA REINA._

_ASÍ QUE RAH RAH RAH_

_HERMANA PUT*, BAH_

_HAY UNA FIESTA EN TU HONOR_

_PERO NO ESTARAS AHÍ, DE TODOS MODOS,_

_TRES HURRAS POR EL QUE SE ESCAPÓ,_

_NO ERAS MÁS QUE BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA,_

_YO ERA OH DIOS MIO_

_Y A DIFERENCIA DE TU ANATOMÍA_

_ME ALEGRO DE LO QUE TUVE EN MI_

_AHORA EL REY, EL REY,_

_EL REY, EL REY HA MUERTO,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA,_

_PERO LA REINA ESTÁ VIVA..._

Frenó el auto frente a la casa de Serena, se limpió las lágrimas, se retocó el maquillaje y salió, directo a la entrada, sin antes decirse a sí misma- Intenté ahogar mis dolores, pero ellos aprendieron a nadar.

* * *

Serena comenzó a despertarse despacio y relajada, percatándose de que no estaba sola en la cama. Unos gruesos brazos le rodeaban la espalda, pegándola más al cuerpo voluminoso de él, hombros anchos y firmes perfectos para dormir plácidamente apoyada en su pecho, junto a la respiración almizclada que la incitaba a lo prohibido.

-Hola mi rey...-Susurro en el oído d él.

-Hola mi dulce bomboncito ¿Descansaste?

-Si pero no era para que armaras tanto revuelo Seiya, solo eran un poco de mal dormir y nada más.

-¿Y qué pasa con esas pesadillas que tienes últimamente?

-Estuviste hablando con mi mamá ¿No?

-Cuando entre a recostarte en tu recamara, menciono algo de unas pesadillas y las revistas de bodas.

-No es gran cosa amor, siempre fui miedosa y suelo tener pesadillas muy feas. Solo es eso, no te preocupes.

-En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad. Recuerda eso amor, porque lo que te agobie ahora, me concierne a mí.

-¿Sabías que te amo mucho, mucho, mucho?

-Mmm ¿Que tanto?

-No lo puedo medir, siento que el amor que te tengo no tiene medidas. Podría decir, al infinito y más allá.

-¡Jajaja! Eso es muy Buzz Light Year bombón, Yo prefiero… Desde acá a la luna y una vuelta por el universo.

Serena abrazo a Seiya escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, tratando de calmar las lágrimas rebeldes que anunciaban salir desde el borde de sus ojos.

Seiya noto de inmediato el llanto de Serena, puso su mano en su barbilla para verla, pero ella se reusaba en permitirle verla.

-Bombón… Por favor, dime que te sucede.

-Te amo, siempre te voy a amar y soy feliz al saber que me amas de igual forma en la que yo a ti.

Seiya agacho su rostro buscando la boca de Serena, dándole así un beso suave, apasionado, rozando sus labios, saboreándolos con la lengua, entremezclando así sus sabores y su esencia.

Las palabras de Seiya retumbaban en su cabeza y no podía encontrar justificación alguna. ¿Podría ser cierto? Justamente esas palabas debía escoger para decirle que la amaba- El destino no es destino más que el caminante que dibuja su camino- Pensaba Serena abrazando a Seiya, con el rostro apoyado sobre el hombro de él.

* * *

Mina se encontraba en el salón esperando ser atendida por la madre de Serena. Ella quería saber cómo se encontraba su amiga, sobre todo cual fue la razón para que Seiya se la llevara así en la mañana.

-¡Mina!

-¡Hola señora Tsukino! Vengo a ver a sere.

-Pero no me digas señora, con que me digas Ikuko basta.

-Está bien-Dijo Mina sonriendo medio de costado sorprendida por el cambio de la madre de Serena, ella paso de ser fría y distante a atenta, sonriente y gentil-¿Cómo esta sere?

-Bien, solo tenía falta de sueño, algo que una buena siesta recuperadora cura.

-Entonces está dormida-Pregunto Mina.

-Sí, Seiya estuvo acompañándola todo el rato-Dijo Ikuko haciendo un gesto romántico con las dos manos en el pecho.

. Dígale que nos vemos mañana en la universidad, si es que va - Dijo Mina girando sobre si para retirarse de la casa.

-Espera, veré si está despierta-Dijo Ikuko tratando e detenerla.

-No, está bien, puedo esperar y aparte ya sé que está bien. Nos vemos señora Ikuko.

Mina se retiró directo a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto, puso música y se sentó en el balcón a fumar su cigarro.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Mina- Habla la mucama desde afuera de la habitación- su madre está al teléfono, solicita hablar con usted niña.

-Pasa la llamada a mi habitación Kira, no estoy de ánimo para bajar.

-¿Se siente mal?

-No, solo estoy cansada. Pásame la llamada si no se va a ofender, no quiero que te diga algo incómodo.

-En seguida, después le subo la cena.

-Está bien Kira.

La encargada y cuidadora de Mina se retiró al momento en que ella tomaba el teléfono aguardando que la llamada entrara.

-Hola Mina.

-Hola. Cómo te trata New York o la India.

-Timbuktu Mina, no estoy en york, estoy en Africa.

-Creí que me habías dicho que era ahí adonde viajarías.

-Se presentó la oportunidad de innovar aquí. Seremos pioneros en la reproducción cutánea celular por las quemaduras de sol abrazador de aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-9 meses, quizá más.

-¿Y para que te gastas en llamarme? Me dijiste que viajarías solo dos meses y ya van 6 meses, ahora me sales con esto.

-Te aviso porque corresponde hacerlo, como tu madre debo hacerte saber mi locación.

-Y mira que flor de madre la que me ligue, gracias no hacía falta.

-A mí me respetas Mina Aino, no soy cualquiera.

-Para mí sí- Dijo Mina cortando la llamada.

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de luz, se vistió y bajo al salón para cenar con los demás, gesto que sorprendió a los empleados, pues escasas fueron las veces en que Mina compartía la mesa con alguien.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, antes de irse hacía la universidad, llamo a una florería y encargó una corona fúnebre. Dio instrucciones claras de a quién y cuando debía ser entregada.

La clase de Sistemas analíticos estaba comenzando cuando golpean la puerta del salón, pidiéndole a la profesora Monica permiso para ingresar, la cual les permite entrar.

Dos hombres con mamelucos ingresaron hasta a mesa de yaten y dejaron a los pies de él una corona fúnebre con calas y flores de albahaca.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Yaten exasperado.

-¿Usted es el joven Yaten Kou no es cierto?

-¡si pero que significa esto!- Dijo aún más enojado- Esto es una corona para muertos.

Desde mitad del salón una vocecita dulce, burlona y ácida dijo- No es obvio yatencito, eres un muerto.

La clase estallo en carcajadas a coro provocando que Yaten se gire y vea a Mina sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Perdón caballero pero esto debe quedarse aquí- Dijeron los empleados retirándose sin antes entregarle una tarjeta negra en el banco.

Yaten enfurecido, se levantó de su silla y tomó el arreglo floral de mala gana para llevarlo donde la profesora le indico que lo deje.

Antes de entrar al salón se detuvo y en silencio abrió el sobre sacando de adentro una carta en forma de pergamino.

"_Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo y yo, yatencito soy muy dura de vencer… Antes muerta que derrotada, tu pides, tú tienes"_

_p.d: Esto es el comienzo…_

Con el papel arrugado y retorcido en su mano, entro al salón sin quitar la vista de la de Mina. Los dos se miraban de manera amenazadora, como cualquier predador mirara a su víctima dispuesto a atacar a la yugular del otro.

-Para gobernar hay que saber aprovecharse de los vicios de los hombres, no de sus virtudes- Se dijo Mina a si misma.

Era el comienzo de la venganza, comenzaba el terreno hostil…

* * *

Buenas gente! Aquí estoy con un capitulo con amor y una proclama de guerra... pero... quién no dice que del odio al amor hay solo un paso...

Ya estamos cerca de la boda por lo tanto veremos si es real el primer sueño o no...

Nos vemos!

Nos estamos leyendo! Un beso!

**Rouse Kou...**


	20. pisando el terreno enemigo

**Buenas corazones! mil disculpas por la demora pero bueno, es larga la explicación por lo tanto le prometo que actualizo más seguido... en este capitulo escucharemos a "Mi amigo en el baño" de Kany Garcia.**

Capitulo n°20

Las revistabas volaban de una punta a otra. Serena se probaba un vestido tras otro, tratando de complacer a su madre y a su suegra de cuál era el más indicado para la ocasión. Muestras de flores artificiales y naturales estaban repartidas por toda la sala. En la cocina había un sinfín de platos con distintos tipos de comidas, tortas en miniatura y distintos juegos de cubiertos. En el salón estaban los centros de mesa, souvenirs, tarjetas, moños de decoración y listones para el auto.

Serena se asomó por la puerta del salón portando un vestido blanco de Vera Wang y zapatos de Miu Miu. Después de varios intentos fallidos, todas concordaron que era el vestido y los zapatos indicados.

Luego de sacarse el vestido y los zapatos, Serena se tira en su cama con una de las tarjetas de invitación presionada sobre su pecho, en la cual decía: La familia Tsukino y Kou los invita cordialmente a la unión en santo matrimonio de: SeiyaKou y Serena Tsukino, que se llevara a cabo el 18 de octubre en la catedral de kyoto seguido de la recepción en el salón dorado del hotel Milenio de Plata.

-Ya falta tan poco amor… en solo dos semanas más, seremos marido y mujer- Dijo Serena presionando más la invitación.

* * *

En el centro comercial se encontraba Mina buscando un vestido para la boda de Serena.

-Y que le parece este-Dijo la empleada, mostrándole un vestido strapless dorado largo y abuchado en la espalda dejándola descubierta hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas.

-Mmm puede ser, viene bien con mi color de pelo. Llévame este y estos dos a los vestidores- Dijo Mina dándole las prendas a la empleada, retirándose para ir a probárselos.

En la entrada del mismo local, estaciona un Porsche rojo frente a las puertas y de él baja Yaten. Se paró en frente de la vidriera viendo los trajes, luego entra al local de ropas.

-¡Buen día caballero!- Dijo amablemente una empleada- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Buen día, quisiera que me muestre el conjunto gris que tiene en vidriera-Le dijo Yaten de manera arrogante.

-Sí ¿Cual desea?, hay tres conjuntos diferentes en tono gris en la vidriera.

-Este señorita-Dijo haciendo ademan de que lo siga hasta la vidriera.

La empleada lo siguió y él le señalo uno que era gris apagado, con camisa blanca y corbata gris plateada y negra.

-Lo acompaño hasta los vestidores, mientras e traigo la vestimenta- Le dijo la empleada.

-No, está bien. Iré solo no se preocupe, usted tráigame la ropa nada más-Le dijo Yaten retirándose.

Ya en el sector de los cambiadores de hombres, no había ni uno desocupado. La empleada le trajo la ropa y le pidió amablemente que espere unos 10 o 20 minutos hasta que se desocupe alguno.

Yaten carente de paciencia, debido a que le desagradaba que este preparándose para la boda de su hermano y Serena, opto por acercarse a los vestidores de mujeres, el cual estaba vacío, a excepción de uno.

Entro en el cuarto siguiente al que estaba ocupado y comenzó a probarse el traje, cuando escucho un voz que se le hiso muy conocida.

-¡Hola sere!

-Sí, debe ser ella. Qué lindo- Dijo Yaten sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sí, ya sé que es en dos semanas, por eso mismo estoy en Gucci buscando un vestido.

-Me debes la charla que evitaste el otro día.

-En otra ocasión, no quiero perder las ganas de comprar- Dijo Mina viéndose al espejo como le quedaba el vestido dorado.

-Bueno, eso espero y también espero que te mantengas alejada de Yaten como te lo pedí.

-Estoy sumamente alejada de él. Solo lo veo cuando tengo que reírme en su cara por una que otra cosita que le he hecho-Dijo Mina riendo al recordar una de las bromas hacia Yaten.

Flash back

-¡Hola!

-Quiero chuparte todo, desde el lóbulo de tu oreja hasta la punta de tu pene.

-¡Equivocado!-Dijo furioso Yaten colgando la llamada-¡Quién demonios son estos tipos que me llaman! ¡Putos reprimidos!

Suena el teléfono celular nuevamente.

-¡Hola!-Dijo exasperado.

-Montare tu colita como si fueras mi perra corazón.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo tirando el celular al suelo con fuerzas.

Fin del flash back

-¿De qué te ríes Aino?-Pregunta Serena del otro lado del teléfono.

-De que yatencito se debe estar preguntando porque una horda de homosexuales lo llaman a su celular- Dijo largando una carcajada.

-Mina, no juegues con fuego por favor. Te pedí de muy buena manera que mantengas distancia de él.

-Serena, no pasa nada. Ya estoy demasiado grandecita para saber qué hacer y que no. El que busca encuentra y yo, amo la búsqueda del tesoro escondido.

-Por favor Mina.

-Por favor nada, él me debe esta y muchas más. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no me rindo ante nada.

-Está bien, solo mantén la distancia, después de ese beso casual quien sabe que se le puede ocurrir.

-Ok, non problem sere…

Cortó la llamada y siguió observando el vestido. Aun no convencida llamo a la empleada y le pidió un vestido que había visto antes de Chakra, corto, dorado y strapless.

Desde el otro vestidor, Yaten había oído la conversación y pudo al fin comprender la razón de los llamados lascivos, las prostitutas llegando a casa de sus padres diciendo que fueron solicitadas por Yaten Kou, porque tuvo que cambiar 15 veces las ruedas del auto, al encontrarlas rasgadas de punta a punta o también, porque le prohíben la entrada en Joe's, cosa que no logra entender.

-Ya verás Aino, juegas con fuego y yo soy un incendio forestal-Dijo decidido y enojado.

Saco la cabeza del vestidor pero al ver a la empleada acercarse, la volvió a meter. Se quedo quieto sin hacer movimiento observando a la empleada acercarse e irse con el primer vestido dorado que ella se probó.

-¿Este lleva?

-Sí, al final es el que mejor me quedo, los demás son muy simples.

-Está bien señorita, en caja dejare el vestido para que se acerque a pagarlo.

-No, toma- Estiro la mano dándole una tarjeta de crédito- digita 223344, retira el monto y listo, luego de cambiarme iré a firmar el comprobante.

-Está bien- Dijo la empleada retirándose.

En el momento que la empleada se retiró, Mina comenzaba a cambiarse cuando una mano grande y varonil le tapo la boca y con la otra mano apoyada en su vientre desnudo, atrajo su cuerpo hacia el pecho de esa persona. Mina trataba de salirse del agarre pero la fuerza de ese hombre era increíble, trataba de gritar pero su mano le taponeaba bien la boca impidiéndole pronunciar o al menos balbucear algo.

-No esperabas que te encontrara así y en un lugar como este ¿No?-Le dijo a Mina al oído.

Mina reconoció de manera inmediata la voz del hombre que la sostenía a la fuerza. La bronca, impotencia y odio se intensifico al darse cuenta de que Yaten la tenía de la manera en la que nunca hubiera deseado estar a su lado.

-¡Suéltame!-Dijo después de lograr sacar su mano de la boca de ella, al morderle la palma.

-Shhh calladita o harás que venga la empleada-Dijo volviendo a taparle la boca, llevando el cuerpo de Mina contra la pared del vestidor.

Yaten quito la mano de la boca de Mina para poner su boca en la de ella. Comenzó a besarla a la fuerza, fuerte y excitado, presionando más a Mina sobre su cuerpo. Con sus labios lograba abrir más la boca de Mina, introduciendo en ella su lengua para tocar la de ella.

Que el infierno me consuma pero de está no te olvidaras más yatencito, pensó Mina comenzando a aceptar el beso de Yaten.

Mina puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Yaten para acercar más su cuerpo al de él. La otra mano la posiciono en su nuca para aferrarse más al beso, acercando más sus labios. Cada movimiento de la lengua, constaba de una acción acompasada. Inclino su cabeza un poco para recibir de mejor manera la boca de él, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Sus labios acariciaban los de Yaten, habiendo de ese beso una actividad artística.

Los labios de Yaten comenzaron a moverse sobre los labios de ella con dulzura y suavidad. Introducía la lengua en su boca, primero de forma intermitente y lenta, y luego de una forma más larga y profunda. Movía la cabeza de un costado a otro continuando con el beso. Retiro la mano que la aprisionaba contra el espejo del vestidor, para tomar la mano que Mina tenía apoyada en su espalda y entrelazando los dedos de ella con los suyos, llevándolos hasta su pecho. Llevó la mano que tapaba la boca de ella y la coloco detrás de la nuca de Mina, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras seguía besándola.

Poco apoco el beso amaino y los ojos de Yaten se fueron abriendo de a poco pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Como verás, abre tus pequeños ojos achinados y te darás cuenta de que a quien besabas es a mí y no a Serena-Dijo Mina, viendo la forma en la que Yaten la veía sin comprender.

Rápido y como si fuera impulsado por el mismísimo diablo, Yaten se retiro del vestidor, dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de salir, la empleada que lo estaba buscando lo freno.

-Caballero, lo estaba buscando ¿Llevara el traje?-Pregunto amable la empleada.

-¡Vete al demonio!-Le dijo Yaten enfurecido empujando a la empleada en su retirada del local, dirigiéndose a su auto y saliendo a toda marcha de ahí.

Mina salió del vestidor con un aire victorioso, sintiéndose toda una campeona de pesos pesados pero por dentro de ella su corazón se retorcía de dolor. Ella bien se dio cuenta de que a quien Yaten creía besar era a Serena y no a ella, que nunca en su vida podría recibir una beso así dedicado solo para ella y no para su amiga.

-La venganza es un plato que sabe mejor frio yatencito pero no he de negar que besas muy bien- Dijo Mina acomodándose el saco dirigiéndose hacia la caja para pagar el vestido y así retirarse e ir directo a Joe's, en busca de algo bien fuerte para calmar la tormento de lujuria, satisfacción y tormento de el momento pasado.

Al entrar en Joe's, una tema musical le llamo la atención, provocando en ella la más grande carcajada que nunca dedico en su vida.

-¡Para vos yatencito! ¡Trágatela toda miserable!-Grito Mina mientras comenzó a cantar a dúo la canción…

Llevo días leyendo tus cartas  
preguntándome ¿Porque me enamoré de ti?  
Pues, yo misma me decía: no lo pierdas  
sin pensar que nada valía la pena  
¿Porque fue que pensé en ti cuando no eras para mí?  
pero todo se contestó en una conversación  
quiero darte la explicación:

Que fui a una tienda  
que lo que he comprado  
me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado  
que dos baterías me han funcionado  
mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos  
ya no diré nunca más "te extraño"  
pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños  
para dar migajas y hacerme más daño  
mejor soy feliz  
con mi amigo en el baño

Unas le dicen consolador  
otros le llaman amigo  
solo sé que con él llego  
a donde yo fingí contigo  
si antes me hubiese enterado  
de este tesoro existente  
no me hubiese interesado  
tu amigo el impotente  
si no entiendes mi canción  
o no comprendes la razón  
para no llamarte y buscarte  
hoy quiero contarte

Que fui a una tienda  
que lo que he comprado  
me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado  
que dos baterías me han funcionado  
mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos  
ya no diré nunca más "te extraño"  
pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños  
para dar migajas y hacerme más daño  
mejor soy feliz  
con mi amigo en el baño

Quien diría que sería tan fácil  
reponerme de tu condición  
hoy disfruto lo mejor de mis días  
porque él nunca dice no, no, no…

Yo fui a una tienda  
y lo que he comprado  
me sirve mejor que el estar a tu lado  
que dos baterías me han funcionado  
mejor que tus besos y que tus abrazos  
ya no diré nunca más "te extraño"  
pues no me hacen falta ya mas tus engaños  
para dar migajas y hacerme más daño  
mejor soy feliz  
con mi amigo en el baño  
si  
ya lo sé  
con mi amigo en el baño  
soy feliz  
volví a vivir  
ya no tengo porque fingir  
no, no, no,  
con mi amigo en el baño.

-¡Hola Joe!

-Hola minina ¿Que fue esa entrada triunfal?

-Vendetta Joe, se puede decir que le llevo la delantera.

-¿Y ahora que paso?

-Pasa que jugué su juego y la gane en su propio terreno, por lo tanto, ¡marche un whiskey doble y en las roca para Mina, la guerrera del desamor!

* * *

Buenas, aquí estoy nuevamente cumpliendo con un deber... mil disculpas por la demora pero es que mi hermano se re colgaba con la compu y me la devolvía tan tarde que le proceso de inspiración estaba bloqueado...

Por lo que verán, ya hay fecha de boda, en solo dos semanitas más se casan sere y seiya... Mmm que les depara el destino... lo verán en los siguientes dos capitulos.

Un beso! Nos vemos!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse Kou...**


	21. Party night

**Hola hola! aquí estoy de nuevo, capitulo corto pero, seguidito no más, les estaré cargando el otro capitulo... ha, me olvidaba... "Im sexi and i now it", es de LMFAO y la canción que vuelve cantando Serena es "Yo no me quiero casar y usted" de Turf**

* * *

**Capitulo n°21**

-A ver a ver. Ya enviamos todas las invitaciones…

-Sí.

-ya está el salón…

-Sí.

-La comida…

-Sí.

-Mina, debes marcar al costado de cada ítem para saber que esta todo en orden- Dijo Serena levantando la voz.

-y te vuelvo a repetir por enesima vez que esta todo en orden ¿Por qué te emperras en seguir pasando lista sere?

-Quiero que todo este perfecto, va e ser el día más feliz de toda mi vida, pasado mañana yo y Seiya…

-Sí, ya se-Dijo Mina Interrumpiendo a Serena- Vivirán su amor desde ahora y por toda la eternidad.

-Suena muy cursi, ya sé, pero lo amo y quiero que todo sea fantástico.

-Y lo será. ¿Que no te diste cuenta que por ser tu boda saque la bandera blanca buscando tregua con el buitre desplumado de Yaten?

-Si minina y te agradezco muchísimo. ¿Respondió tu madre a la invitación?

-No, aun no. Ni bien llegue a casa la llamaré.

Las dos se recostaron en la alfombra de la habitación de serena, contemplando la misma decoración que lleva en la pared de dicha alcoba 30 años. Ambas se miraron y rieron recordando las charlas que en ese lugar, dieron comienzo a: las tres mosqueteras, la sociedad de calzones sucios y poetas sin puntas.

Serena escuchaba al pie de letra el itinerario que le esperaba, en tan solo unas horas, para su despedida de soltera al estilo Aino. Molly, Mina, Lita Kino y Ami Mizuno habían estado toda una semana programando la dichosa despedida en el mejor bar streep de Tokio "Fire in the Hole", bajo las condiciones de no muy hot por respeto a Seiya.

Al cabo de unas horas, Mina llegó a su casa, directo a su habitación. Se sentó en su cama, se quito los zapatos y tomo su celular para llamar a su madre, mientras sacaba de una caja un conjunto de caperucita roja sexi, el cual utilizaría en la despedida.

-Hola Mina.

-Hola, espero no estés ocupada.

-Dispongo de unos minutos, dime que necesitas.

-¿Te llego la invitación de la boda de Serena?

-No, ¿Qué boda? ¿Serena, tu mejor amiga?

-Qué raro, la envié derecho a Boston.

-Ahhh, con razón.

-Con razón ¿qué?

-Mina, no estoy en Boston, estoy en Bora Bora.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces allá?

-Aproveche una péquela convención para tomarme un break.

-Ah mira vos, o sea que no vendrás a la boda, era de esperarse, no sos capas de dedicarle tiempo a tu hija, ni pedir que asistas a la boda de una desconocida.

-Mina, no sabía y tampoco exijas que sobreponga algo así por mi trabajo.

-No importa, poco sobre ti me importa, chau-Dijo Mina cortando la llamada.

* * *

Desde una de las playas de Bora Bora se ve a una mujer llorando de manera desconsolada por el trato recibido- Perdón hija, yo trato de ser una madre para ti pero he perdido tanto tiempo encerrada odiando al hombre que me abandono, que ahora no sé cómo abordar una conversación contigo, no sé cómo ser madre, lo que si se es que te amo mucho Mina, desde el primer momento en que naciste, cuando me miraste chupándote tu pequeño dedito, en ese momento supe que eras el amor de mi vida.

* * *

A las 12 en punto de la medianoche, se ve ingresando en el bar "Fire in the hole" a Mina, que traía a Serena con los ojos vendados. Al quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos, las chicas gritaron sorpresa, al mismo tiempo que los strippers hacían su entrada triunfal bailando de manera sexi, vistiendo diminutas zungas de terciopelo y diciéndole en el oído a Serena: Im sexi and i now it, mientras danzaban de manera sensual sobre el regazo de ella, pasando sus traseros cerca de ella. Una vez liberada de los strippers, Serena se fue a la barra para servirse algo, dejando a las gatas junto a los cowboys ligeros de ropa.

-Espero que no te moleste que Molly me haya invitado a tu despedida Serena.

-No, para nada Rei, es más, te debo dar las gracias.

-¿Porque? Yo soy la que debe pedir disculpas, es con migo con quien Darien te engañaba.

-Es simple, si no fuera por haberte visto con él, seguro no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Seiya.

-Es lindo ver que eres feliz Serena y saber que tienes un amor correspondido-Dijo Rei agachando la mirada de manera nostálgica.

-Mmmm no van bien las cosas con Darien ¿no?

-No lo sé… a veces es atento y dulce pero… cambia, es como si fuese una moneda de dos caras.

-Es un dibujante perfecto.

-Pero lo amo…

-No te defiendas, no te pido explicaciones. Cada loco con su tema y si el tuyo es Darien Chiba, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias, no te preocupes Serena, yo lograré enderezarlo- Dijo Rei, dejando a Serena sola en La barra tomando un tequila sunrise.

-Rei, Rei, Rei… no sabes en la que te has metido y si mi sueño resulta ser real, se te caerá el ídolo. Los presos de Invictus le enseñaran lo que es ser hombre, van a terminar llamándolo Dalila- Pensaba para sí misma viendo a Rei disfrutando de la compañía masculina.

La mañana siguiente fue dura y asquerosa para Serena, volvió con una zunga colgada del cuello y cantando "Yo soy así, naci para cantar y ser feliz… no puedo estar sin ver pasar las olas sobre el mar… ya no estoy, ya me fui, ya partí de aquí". Miro hacia el sofá cama que estaba a sus pies y vio a Mina totalmente destruida, durmiendo con una pierna sobre el respaldar del sofá y otra colgando del acolchado. Aun traía puesta una vincha sex que tenía dos penes colgando de los costados.

-Mina…minina, despertate-Le decía Serena con la voz suave tratando de levantarla.

-Serena, no te enseñaron que es de mala educación gritarle a los dormidos- Dijo Mina poniéndose la mano en la cabeza.

-No te estoy gritando, hablo lo más despacio que puedo, para no reventarme la cabeza y reventar la tuya- Dijo Serena aquejándose por el dolor de cabeza que también la aturdía a ella.

Una vez arriba, las dos se higienizaron y bajaron a desayunar, aunque en realidad tendrían que merendar porque eran las 6 de la tarde. Tomaron un buen café cargado, seguido de dos aspirinas.

-Bueno corazón, me avisas si es que tu madre vine para avisarle a madame Cousteau de que agregue una silla ¿dale?

-Okas, pero desde ya te digo no te gastes, no vendrá. Nos vemos, hasta mañana sere, descansa.

En el otro rincón de Tokio, Seiya Kou se despertó en la ducha de su habitación, vestido de mujer y con ropa interior muy atractiva colgando de sus dedos.

-¿Qué se supone que hice? Y ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Dijo semiconsciente, observando su alrededor.

-Hola hermanito ¿te ayudo a levantarte?

-M e vendría de 10 una mano, aspirina y que hables lo más bajo posible, aunque mejor hubiera sido haberte visto por allá, festejando a mi lado.

-No quería ser aguafiestas hermano.

-Dejemos ya el problema con Serena Yaten, eso es tema pasado y el presente es acompañarme en esta travesía…

-¿Te refieres a la boda o a cómo salir de la ducha para cambiarte y darte un baño?

-Las dos cosas hermanito, las dos cosas.

* * *

Hola! espero les haya gustado, como dije es corto pero era un capitulo para darles una revelación sobre Mina y su madre, que como ya vieron, no todo es lo que parece según lo que piensa Mina sobre su madre.

En un rato más les subo el otro capitulo, también decisivo en esta historia y les digo... estamos a un capitulo de la boda...

Nos vemos! Un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	22. Celos y boda

******Hola! Aquí les traigo el otro capitulo... **

**Capitulo n°22**

Serena se encontraba en la biblioteca con un papel en la mano, leyéndolo y llorando conforme avanzaba la lectura.

_A las 1:30 de la mañana, en los alrededores del monte Sinaloo, se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del señor Seiya Kou , a tan solo 20 metros de distancia del jet en el que viajaba con destino a la ciudad de Makoto._

_Según peritos de la autopsia, se llegó a la conclusión de que el joven de 24 años de edad se mantuvo vivo durante 6 horas pero la gravedad de las heridas y el riesgo de la falta de agua e intemperie, lo llevaron a una evidente muerte._

_Quienes lo encontraron fueron los personales de guardia costera: Masato Sanjoin, Ikaro Uchiha y Alón de Sire._

-¡No! Malditos sueños-Dijo Serena sentada en su cama- Te jodimos porque no iremos a ninguna Astoria, será Fiji y nada pero nada me alejara de Seiya.

Serena se levanto de la cama, eran las 7 de la mañana por lo que tomo su celular y marco al número de Seiya.

-Hola mi bomboncito ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Hola amor, lo mismo te pregunto a ti.

-Jajaja si, no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos, nervios prenupciales, creo.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, escucharte, sentir tu voz.

-Yo igual bombón, esa idea loca he arcaica de tu madre y mi madre de mantenernos alejados los últimos 4 días antes de la boda es un sufrimiento.

-Yo también amor pero hay que respetar la decisión que tomamos.

-¿La de casarnos?

-No bobo, la de permitirles a nuestras madres planificar la boda- Dijo Serena entre risas, contagiando la risa a Seiya.

Estuvieron hablando media hora más hasta que el sueño volvió a ellos y ahí vino el momento de despedirse hasta unas horas más.

-corto.

-Sí corta vos, yo no quiero, va, no puedo.

-Está bien corto yo, o no, mejor lo hacemos así: los dos a la cuenta de uno, dos, tres- Dijo Seiya sin poder cortar la llamada- no se vale Serena tenes que cortar.

-Si vos no cortaste tampoco.

-Es que no puedo bombón, quiero seguir escuchándote.

-Yo igual Seiya.

-Ahora sí, de nuevo pero sin flaqueos ¿vale?

-Ok yo cuento está vez.

-Está bien bomboncito.

-Vamos a la de una, dos… la cuenta no prosiguió, porque fue interrumpida la llamada gracias a que el celular de ambos se quedo sin batería.

De esta manera la conversación fue terminada y cada uno logro conciliar el sueño de la mejor manera posible… soñando uno con el otro.

Por otro lado se encontraba Mina con la madre de Serena y Seiya en el salón del hotel ultimando detalles y comprobando que ninguno de los lirios lunares elegidos por Mina se hayan arruinado.

Aun faltaba para que el catering y el coro Shapplin, de Italia, apareciera pero ellas querían estar lo más seguras posible antes de ir a alistarse para la boda.

-Bueno señoras, como estarán viendo, madame Cousteau es muy buena en esto de organizar bodas, por lo tanto propongo que cada una se retire a su debido hogar para así descansar y estar en optimas condiciones- Dijo Mina dando por sentado que ellas ya no tienen nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Después de lo que Mina dijo, cada una se fue hacia su casa, a excepción de Mina que se fue directo al Crown para juntarse con la profesora Monica y entregarle el permiso que le dio el decano para explicar la ausencia de Serena en su luna de miel y su ausencia el día de hoy por la boda de su amiga.

Llegando a crown, Mina se encontró con una escena un poco inusual para su gusto.

La profesora Monica se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Yaten llorando como una magdalena.

-cualquiera diría que esto es una escena de celos… mmm yatencito no me digas que le estás haciendo el servicio técnico a la profesora- Pensaba Mina mientras se acercaba un poco más para poder escuchar lo que la profesora le decía a Yaten.

-Yaten, no es que no se pueda.

-No profesora, no se puede. Es cuestión de lógica, ética y personalidad.

-Lógica, es fácil, eres mayor de edad. Ética, dentro de poco no seré más tu profesora y personalidad, soy romántica, fogoza y una mujer profesional e independiente.

-No me refiero a eso profesora, usted no es mi tipo, ninguna mujer podrá ser mi tipo se ¿entiende?

-No, tú no entiendes. El amor no se siente en seguida, no existe el amor a primera vista, yo se que el amor se crea con el tiempo y es lo que te propongo a ti Yaten.

-Por más que me pida y explique sus intensiones profesora Monica, le repito, no tengo interés en usted ni en nadie más.

-Está bien, pero desde ya te aviso que no me rindo fácil, daré lucha por tu amor porque yo si te amo Yaten- Dijo la profesora Monica alejándose con el rostro bajo, mientras lloraba y se maldecía en vos baja.

Mina observo y escucho todo con lujos y detalles desde un arbusto que estaba detrás de Yaten.

-No entiende profesora… mi único amor es prohibido y el día de hoy se casa con mi hermano- Se dijo a si mismo Yaten mientras observaba a Monica marcharse dolida ante su negativa.

Se dio la media vuelta directo a su auto con el fin de ir a comprar el traje que tanto venia esquivando, porque el solo hecho de pensar que era para la boda de su hermano y Serena, le revolvía el estomago.

En la catedral de St. Mary's, ubicada en la zona de Sekiguchi barrio de Bunkyo, los invitados de la boda, entre ellos personas de la industria hotelera por parte de la familia Tsukino y personas de la industria petrolera por parte de los Kou, comenzaban a acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos.

Un auto estaciona frente a la catedral, de la cual baja Seiya, vestido con un traje platinado, corte imperial, con camisa blanca y moñito plateado. Detrás de él bajo su madre, su padre y Yaten.

Entraron a la catedral, saludando a mucha gente que se acercaba dando las felicitaciones respectivas a la familia.

Seiya más nervioso que nunca se acomodo en su respectivo lugar, mirando hacias la puerta esperando la llegada de Serena.

Desde los asientos, la madre y el padre de Serena observaban el incesante golpecito que Seiya daba con su pie en el piso desesperado y nervioso.

De golpe la puerta se abre y entra Mina, portando su respectivo vestido de dama de honor, dorado y negro pero lo inexplicable era que ella traía en sus manos un hilo rojo proveniente de el otro lado de la sala.

-Dame tu mano izquierda- Dijo Mina pidiéndole que extienda su mano hasta la suya.

-¿Para qué? ¿Y Serena?

-Ella está bien, más nerviosa que tu de hecho. Ahora dame tu mano.

Seiya estiro su mano derecha en la cual Mina le ato un hilo rojo en el dedo meñique de él.

-Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper_- _Le dijo Mina a Seiya regalándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Gracias Mina, no sé donde estaba oculta esta faceta tuya pero es mejor que la habitual.

-El que no sea romántica y odie a ciertos engendros del sexo masculino no significa que no tenga sentimientos y demuestre un lado dulce- Le dijo a Seiya y vio a Yaten de reojo.

Mina se dio la vuelta y avanzo rápido hacia la puerta, la abrió de par en par, se acomodó en el umbral de la puerta y levanto su mano, por la cual el coro comenzó a cantar el Ave María en italiano.

Mina comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al altar y se acomodó hacia el costado izquierdo.

Los invitados se pararon al ver a la novia asomarse en el umbral de la puerta, acompañada de la mano de su padre. Caminaron pausado hasta llegar al frente del altar. Kenji le entrega la mano de Serena a Seiya, derramando un par de lágrimas en el transcurso. Él al recibirla nota en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda de Serena, la otra punta del hilo rojo.

-Te amo- Le dijo Seiya a Serena viéndola de una manera única, con esperanza, amor y felicidad.

-Yo también te amo como nunca- Le dijo Serena, frenando el impulso de besarlo.

La misa comenzó relajada, el cura recitaba diferentes versos de la biblia, recalcando que el casarse ante dios es un acto de amor y pura fe.

El cura pidió a los padrinos de la boda que se acerquen y pongan los anillos en la bandeja para bendecirlos. Listo ya para comenzar con la parte más importante de la boda, el cura miro a Seiya y luego a Serena, levanto la vista hacia los demás y dijo:

-si alguien sabe de un impedimento para realizar esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-Dijo es cura mirando a todos los presentes.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la catedral por unos segundos, hasta que de al lado de Seiya, Yaten se asoma, quedando detrás de ellos.

-Yo me opongo. Dijo Yaten viendo a Seiya Y a Serena.

* * *

Hola! bueno, llego el momento esperado, la boda! La cosa sigue pero no de la manera en la que se imaginan... esperen el siguiente capitulo...

Un dato curioso... una antigua leyenda japonesa dice que los humanos están predestinados a estar juntos por un hilo invisible rojo, atado en su dedo meñique " El hilo del destino".

Otro dato más es... el vestido de Serena es de la diseñadora de el vestido de novia de la pelicula sex and the city.

Nos vemos! Un beso!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


	23. boda y algo más

******He vuelto! no se preocupen queridas, aquí estoy... hice un espacio en la agenda y cumplo con un nuevo capi...**

**Capitulo n°23**

-¡Yo me opongo!- dijo Yaten, viendo a Seiya y a Serena.

Seiya iba decir algo pero fue Serena quien le hizo señas de silencio con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Hable ahora hijo- Dijo el cura, haciéndose a un costado para oír bien a Yaten.

- En todo este tiempo no tuve la oportunidad de decirle a mi hermano que lo felicitaba, que estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de ser una persona que se juega por amor, un hombre de armas tomar. Me perdí en mi orgullo herido, dejándome solo y sin saber lo que en realidad importa y eso es la familia. Es por eso mismo hermano, te digo ahora y por siempre que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y estar aquí, donde siempre tuve que estar.

Las acciones dicen más que las palabras y el abrazo de los dos hermanos termino de romper esa atmosfera pesada y penumbrosa que los venía rondando hace ya un buen tiempo. Yaten se acercó a Serena, deposito en su mejilla un dulce beso y se acomodo en su respectivo lugar.

El cura prosiguió con la ceremonia pidiendo que le vuelvan a acercar los anillos.

Yaten y Mina dieron dos pasos para quedar más cerca de Seiya y Serena.

-Ahora, los anillos- Dijo el cura indicándole a Seiya, por lo tanto, tomo el anillo y lo corono sobre la punta de la yema del dedo. Lo mismo hiso Serena, colocando el anillo solo en la punta de el dedo de él.

Seiya:- "Prometemos amarnos el uno al otro y compartir hasta nuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Prometemos sostenernos, apreciarnos y valorarnos".

Serena:- "Queremos vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y prometernos nunca acostarnos enfadados. Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntos lo superaremos".

-Seiya:- "No prometemos fidelidad. Prometemos lealtad"

-Serena:- "Porque el infiel no es capaz de decirle a la persona que ama "te engañe". El leal por amor le dice a la persona que ama "fui desleal"

Seiya.:- "Mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntos nunca desaparecerá".

Serena:- "Con cada aliento que exhalemos crecerá nuestro amor."

Seiya:- Yo, Seiya Kou, te tomo a ti Serena Tsukino, como esposa, por toda la eternidad hasta el fin de nuestra vida- Dijo Seiya pasando al alianza de bodas por el dedo de ella.

-Serena:- Yo, Serena Tsukino, te tomo a ti Seiya Kou , como esposo, por toda la eternidad hasta el fin de nuestra vida- Dijo Serena asando la aianza de bodas por el dedo de él.

-Lo que dios a unido nada los separará- Dijo el cura- Ahora, con el poder que la santidad me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

-¡Al fin!- Dijeron a coro, sellando el pacto que los unirá más allá de la vida y la muerte, más allá de todo impedimento, más allá de las estrellas y el firmamento, besándose de la manera más dulce y apasionada, mezclando sus labios, dulce néctar del amor, declarando con cada danzar de sus lenguas que lo que ellos tienen es puro amor.

Los novios dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la iglesia, cuando notaron a una pareja viendo desde lejos al costado de la puerta de la iglesia.

-¿Taiki?- Dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-¿Creíste que me perdería tu boda hermano?- Dijo Taiki sosteniendo la mano de Ami.

-Ami, que gusto me da que hallas venido- Dijo Serena saludándola.

-Ya me parecía raro que el apellido de Taiki fuera Kou, igual que el de Seiya y Yaten-Dijo Ami sonriendo.

-Cuando Ami me dijo que estaba invitada a una boda, no podía creer que sea tu quien se casaba hermanito- Dijo Taiki dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Qué bueno que hallas venido hasta aquí, mamá y papá estarán felices de verte.

-No creo que estén muy felices pero bueno, haremos lo se pueda hacer.

Yaten que venía detrás de ellos, vio a Ami y enseguida la reconoció.

Atrás de ellos los padres de Seiya avanzaban hasta llegar a Taiki. Al verlo ahí, junto a sus hermanos, se sorprendieron pero no dudaron en saludarlo e invitarlos a seguir a los novios para luego sentarse tranquilos y conversar.

Salieron de la iglesia y un grupo de personas tiraban pétalos de rosas sobre la cabeza de los novios.

La madre de Serena despidió a la pareja y les pidió que no se tarden para la recepción.

Se subieron a la limusina para ir a sacarse unas fotos en el templo, donde irían a bendecir su unión y luego reunirse en el salón para festejar juntos.

En el transcurso, entre besos y mimos llegaron al templo donde un monje budista les daría una pequeña ceremonia.

Una vez terminado, volvieron a subir directo al salón.

-Seiya, no me habías dicho que tenías otro hermano- Le Dijo Serena una vez dentro de la limusina, camino al salón.

-Es que es algo difícil… por desigualdades de mi antigua forma de vida y el que no aceptaba estudiar protocolo industrial o ingeniería petrolera, como era el deseo de mi padre, Taiki decidió irse de la casa y estudiar medicina al extranjero.

-¿Estaban peleados?- Le pregunto Serena.

-Distanciados bombón, pero es con papá con quien tienen mayor resentimiento.

-Resentimiento que será curado con un poco de comprensión y amor.

-Si mi bello bombón, con amor todo es posible.

¡Llegaron los novios! ¡Llegaron los novios! Gritaban unos pequeños que corrían de un lado a otro.

Todos acomodados en sus asientos recibieron a la flamante pareja de recién casados que cruzaron las puertas del salón de la mano, felices se entrelazaron y se dieron un enorme beso delante de los invitados.

La única persona que no formaba parte de la recepción era Yaten. Él estaba en la barra tomando trago tras trago de whiskey, observando de lejos la escena de amor entre su hermano y Serena que feliz y radiante saludaba a los invitados.

El catering comenzó a servir un pernil con más de veinte variedades de salsas y los mozos servían las cosas con champagne para iniciar el primer brindis, seguido del discurso de la dama y el caballero de honor.

El tintinar de una copa llamo la atención de todos, que giraron los rostros para ver a Mina que estaba en el centro del salón con una copa en la mano.

-Hola a todos los presentes. Para quienes no me conocen soy Mina Aino, mejor amiga y casi hermana de Serena. Con ella nos conocemos desde los cuatro años, si, si, sé que es demasiado tiempo pero debo dar las gracias por haberla conocido porque ella fue y es la persona que más significo en mi vida, mi apoyo y lealtad única, la persona en la que puedes confiar con cada centímetro de tu ser, ella es mi segunda mosquetera y lo seguirá siendo de por vida. Quiero brindar por ella, porque se lo merece y también porque sé que tanto ella como Seiya se aman como nadie. Al verlos juntos me pregunto si existe en este mundo pareja tan hecha el uno para el otro como lo son ellos dos. Es así como pido que cada uno levante su copa por esta pareja perfecta, por Serena y Seiya- Dijo Mina dando por finalizado el discurso de dama de honor, tomando su copa de champagne.

-Bueno bueno, sigo yo- Interrumpió Yaten un poco tomado- Yo brindo por Serena y Seiya, espero que sean muy felices y si la relación termina mal, yo estaré aquí para consolarte Serena- Dijo Yaten guiando la copa e forma de saludo hacia ella- ¡Salud!- Finalizo terminando de forma grotesca su bebida.

-Agradezcamos que no dijo nada más- Le dijo Mina a serena mientras Seiya se pasaba la mano por la frente aliviado.

¡Que hablen los novios!- Dijeron los invitados.

-Solo puedo decir gracias- Dijo Serena viendo a Seiya a los ojos – Gracias por amarme y enseñarla a esta mosquetera a amar, por enseñarme que no todo en la vida está perdido y que si se puede creer en el amor, se puede creer que el amor hace milagros- Dijo viendo a sus padres unidos de la mano haciéndose arrumacos- Te amo Seiya, por siempre y hasta siempre, porque eres mi estrellita fugaz- Finalizo su discurso con un beso en la frente, mejilla, mentón, nariz y uno ultimo en la boca, besando despacio y dulcemente los labios de su amor.

-Hay bombón, que puedo decirte que ya no te haya dicho… sabes muy bien que antes de conocerte era un Don Juan de primera. Las mujeres no me duraban más de una semana y las relaciones las basaba en algo pasajero, solo una compañía de noche y un paseo por las tardes pero nada más que eso. Me ganaste jugando un juego mejor que el que tenía pensado en usar, tomaste las armas y las pusiste a tu favor, haciendo que me enamore de ti y que te ame con locura. Te amo mi bello bombón y lo voy a hacer por siempre y para siempre por toda la eternidad- Dijo viéndola a la cara, regalándole su mejor sonrisa galante. Se acerco a ella lentamente, poso su mano en la cintura de Serena para acercarla más hacia él, con su otra mano en la nuca de ella, la inclino sobre su pierna y así depositar el beso más dulce y apasionado que nunca en su vida dio, rozando despacio sus labios con los de ella, pasándo suavemente la lengua por los bordes de la boca de Serena, dándole pequeñas succionadas a el labio de arriba y luego al de abajo, jugando de manera suave con la nariz de ella mientras le abre más la boca para dar ingreso a su lengua y así tocarla con movimientos suaves, succionadas atrevidas combinadas de pequeños mordiscos hacia los labios.

Un carraspeo de vos a su lado y la falta de oxigeno los saco del trance erótico por el que estaban pasando.

Cada uno volvió a su lugar continuando con la cena, seguido del vals, en el cual Serena bailaba primero con Seiya y luego con su padre y los demás invitados al igual que Seiya con las demás invitadas.

Algo que le llamo mucho la atención a Serena fue que Mina no estaba y también faltaba Yaten…

* * *

En los pies de la escalera se encontraba Mina viendo a Yaten observando a Serena bailar el vals junto a los invitados y decidida decidió jugar un poco con su enemigo favorito.

-¿Que haces yatencito? Whiskey en las rocas con un jugo de naranjas por favor- le pidió barman mientras observaba a Yaten bebiendo.

- No quiero ser aguafiestas y sé que mi presencia no es de agrado allá. ¿La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí Aino?

-Observo a un pobre desvalido sufriendo al ver a Serena feliz, como debe, deberá y debió ser siempre. Es lindo poder ver a dos personas que se aman ¿no?

-¡Jaja! Tú que sabes del amor si eres especialista en hacer sentir el desamor y la soledad en cualquier persona.

-En cualquiera no, solo en las personas que me lo propongo, en este caso, tú.

- O sea que soy tu objeto de prueba.

-Ya quisieras querido yatencito probar de mi- Dijo Mina dejándolo solo.

De lejos serena vio a Mina teniendo una conversación como es costumbre bien acalorada con Yaten. Al ver a Mina alejarse de Yaten se quedó tranquila pues tenía la seguridad que las cosas no sucederían como en su sueño.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin. Serena estaba dispuesta a los pies de la limusina a tirar el ramo de flores.

-¿Listas?- Dijo Serena.

Las muchachas que estaban al frente de ella se empujaban desesperadas por el ramo que voló de las manos de Serena para comenzar a revotar entre una mano y otra para ir a dar a los pies de Mina.

Mina se agacho y tomo el ramo entre sus manos, vio a Serena y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes lo que dice del ramo Mina, a la que le toca es la siguiente- Le grito Seiya de adentro de la limusina.

-¡Jajaja! Sigue soñando querido, esta pequeña es difícil de vencer.

Los novios se despidieron y se fueron para comenzar con su viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Mina se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio a Yaten, medio alcoholizado, trastabillando en el pasillo por lo tanto, a regañadientes o ayudo a entrar en la habitación de él.

Tal era el grado de ebriedad en yaten que confundió a Mina con Serena al verle el ramo de flores.

Se acerco a ella desde la espalda y comenzó a besarla en el cuello. Por más que Mina le decía que no, el continuaba y lo peor es que no era feo, a Mina le comenzaban a gustar los besos que Yaten le daba, por lo cual se dio vuelta y correspondió los besos en el cuello con besos fuertes y cargados de deseo en la boca.

Tropezándose con alguna silla, fueron despojándose de la ropa y terminaron en la cama….

Era mediodía y Yaten se despertó sintiendo todo el peso de la resaca encima suyo. Giro su rostro hacia un costado y lo que más le llamo la atención fue, ver cabellos rubios tapados con las sabanas.

De pronto de entre las cobijas salió una mujer, que tapaba su cuerpo con la sabana. Descubrió su rostro tapado con su cabello y dirigió una mirada asesina a Yaten.

-¿Mina? Pero que es esto, imposible, no, no, no ¿Es una broma de mal gusto tuya no?- Dijo Yaten con expresión de reproche y asco.

-¿Qué te paso yatencito? ¿Te molesta que sea yo quien amaneció en tu cama y no Serena?

* * *

Muy buena gente bella! mil disculpas por el retraso, estoy peor que falso periodo pero tengo justificación... estoy estudiando para ingresar en un trabajo muy importante y como se imaginaran debo ponerle todas las pilas... hice un tiempito y aquí estoy cumpliendo...

Las mato el to me opongo no? jejeje! ya verán lo que sigue... los reviews, mil disculpas por no responderlos, soy medio colgada con respecto a eso pero les agradezco a las fieles seguidoras Dayan Kou Uchiha, Tsukihimeprincess, mi reina amora sefiro, Peluches 0901, Princessnerak, PupeHz, ShelydeKou y a los demás ...

Hago otro espacio y actualizo, no se preocupen! esto sigue... estamos ya en la luna de miel, no se olviden de eso...

Nos vemos pronto! un besote!

Nos estamos leyendo!

**Rouse kou...**


End file.
